Aube et Crépuscule
by Speedy-of-77
Summary: UA HPDM. XVIIIè s. L'esclave Harry est offert à Draco Malefoy par son père. Autour de cette rencontre pas totalement dûe au hasard, la guerre menace les sorciers, privé de l'autorité et de la sagesse de leur roi disparu.
1. Histoire de sexe et d'esclave

Salut tout le monde ! Me voilà de retour avec une nouvelle fic !

Je sais pertinemment que beaucoup attendent avec impatience les nouveaux chapitres de Pouvoirs Nocturnes et Histoire Sans Fin, mais ils sont en phase de correction et donc, il n'arriveront pas aujourd'hui… dans la semaine prochaine, j'espère.

Bref, en attendant, pour vous faire patienter un peu, voilà le premier chapitre de ma nouvelle fic, chapitre que je voulais vous poster le jour de mon anniversaire (le 30 aout dernier) mais Internet m'a laché trois jours avant et donc, je n'ai pas pu le faire tout de suite. Bref.

_**Résumé**_ : Pour la petite histoire, il s'agit d'un UA (Univers Alternatifs pour ceux qui ne savent pas) prenant place au temps des colonies américaines, vers la fin du XVIIIème siècle... et bien que les années passent, je ne prendrai pas en compte les faits historiques, c'est simplement pour le cadre temporel. La magie existe, et elle est connue des Moldus bien qu'ils ne sachent pas l'utiliser (sinon ce ne sontplus des moldus)... Harry, esclave plus souvent utilisé pour le plaisir sexuel de ses maitres et maitresses successif, se retrouve embarqué sur un navire pour les Amériques, où Lucius Malefoy l'achetera à un prix assez élevé, afin de l'offrir en cadeau d'anniversaire pour son fils. Dans un contexte de menace et de terreur de plus en plus oppressant depuis l'arrivé d'un extremiste du nom de Lord Voldemort au parlement sorcier, il va se créer entre le maitre et l'esclave une relation que les secrets et les peurs de leurs esprits tourmentés ne feront que compliquer un peu plus. L'amour sera-t-il plus fort que la fierté ? Et quel est cette histoire de Prophétie ? Le Roi des Sorciers reviendra-t-il un jour sur son trône, avant que la guerre ne se déchaine à nouveau ?

_**Avertissement**_ : Bon, eh bien, voilà encore une histoire un peu hard où les persos ne sont pas toujours très bien traités… ceux qui me connaissent savent ce que ça veut dire ! Pour les autres, je tiens à avertir que si cette fic porte le rating M ce n'est pas pour rien ! Je pense même que ça frôle de très près le NC-17, donc si vous êtes homophobe, si vous avez une âme fort sensible, si vous n'aimez que les fic où les persos tombent tranquillement amoureux et finissent leur jours ensemble sans problèmes, allez voir ailleurs parce que vous n'aimerez pas cette fic. Je tiens à prévenir qu'il y aura quelques scène de viol pas entièrement décrites mais présentes tout de même. J'ignore encoe si ce sera vraiment très sanglant ou pas (cf la mort de Narcissa dans _Lune d'Argent_)

_**Disclaimer**_ : rien ne m'appartient excepté l'Histoire et quelques persos dont Spica Black et Eluan Malefoy… Le monde, les lieux et les personnages relatifs à Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowlings. Je ne fait que les emprunter pour les soumettre à mon esprit pervers et tordu.

_**Dédicace**_ : à ma Popo qui a été la première à lire ce chapitre, à ma Popiette en manque de mes histoire, à mon Abrutie Auré, et à ceux qui me lisent comme ceux qui ne me lisent pas.

_**Remerciement **_: à Polonius qui m'a toujours soutenu sans jamais y manquer, à Cyzia qui m'a corrigé ce chapitre, et à Ruth Dedallime qui ne me l'a pas corrigé mais qui fournit toujours un énorme travail sur mes autres histoires.

Je pense que c'est tout… Je vous embrasse bien fort tous !

Ah oui, juste une dernière chose, il y aura 40 chapitres pour cette fic (en deux parties de 20) et je ne posterai pas très souvent parce que les chapitres sont longs, à tapper comme à relire et à corriger, et vu que je passe mon bac en fin d'année, je n'ai pas trop de temps pour moi, je n'ai que les week-end pour consacrer quelques heures à mes écrits. J'essayerai de mieux faire mais ne vous attendez pas à un nouveau chapitre avant au moins trois semaines, je pense.

De plus, je suis en train de corriger RDQMH, retirer toutes les fautes, et modifier les passages qui ne plaisent plus, donc attendez-vous à voir cette fic réapparaitre prochainement.

Je pense aussi faire un POV Drago en parallèle à RDQMH sous forme de journal… qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Pour éclaircir certaines choses… donnez-moi votre avis !

Voilà pour mes news perso ! je remettrai tout ça dans mon LJ donc passez faire un tour pour me faire parvenir vos suggestions !

Allez, maintenant je vous laisse ! Gros bisous à tout le monde, et bonne lecture, en espérant que cela vous plaira !

* * *

_**Aube et Crépuscule**_

_Chapitre 1 :_

**Histoire de sexe et d'esclave :**

_Cabine du capitaine O'Connors, 3 Août 1801, Navire esclavagiste RedBlack, approchant des côtes est américaines._

Des froissements de draps. Des grognements, animaux et sauvages. Quelques gémissements érotiques, témoins d'un plaisir inexistant et simulé. Puis un autre cri, guttural, un coup violent et un gémissement plus faible de douleur.

L'homme ricana et se redressa pour se retirer du corps prisonnier sous le sien.

« Tu sauras te soigner comme tu le fais d'habitude, j'espère, » dit-il de sa voix grave et rauque, observant son sexe taché de sang. « J'y ai été un peu fort. »

Il ricana encore et se rhabilla sommairement. Le jeune homme sur le lit se redressa légèrement et regarda son possesseur qui s'apprêtait à sortir.

« Maître, ai-je le droit de sortir sur le pont ? » demanda-t-il aussi humblement que possible.

Le capitaine O'Connors grogna légèrement.

« Si tu veux, mais fais attention à ne pas gêner les matelots, » répondit-il.

« Merci, maître, » acquiesça le jeune esclave en baissant la tête.

L'homme quitta la minuscule cabine, laissant le jeune homme se lever avec difficulté et se passer un peu d'eau sur le visage. Un mélange de sperme et de sang lui dégoulinait le long des cuisses et il se rinça du mieux qu'il le put avant d'enfiler une culotte d'un blanc sale qui traînait là. Il utilisa une corde en guise de ceinture puisque c'était tout ce qu'il avait pour la faire tenir et quitta la cabine pour accéder, enfin, à l'air libre.

Avec beaucoup de plaisir et de soulagement, il respira profondément l'air frais et salé de la mer. Il avait plu pendant plusieurs jours, une tempête d'une rare violence les suivant sur leur route, et il s'était retrouvé enfermé dans cette petite pièce puant la sueur et le sexe. Mais il pouvait enfin respirer.

A pas lents, il gagna le pont avant et alla s'accouder à la rambarde, ignorant les commentaires salaces et humiliants des matelots qui travaillaient autour de lui.

Il sentait les blessures qu'il avait sur le corps se soigner au fur et à mesure. Il n'était pas sorcier, mais il avait quelques dons assez utiles vu la vie qu'il menait.

Harry avait vingt et un ans depuis trois jours. Contrairement aux autres esclaves, comme ceux qui croupissaient dans les cales, entassés les uns sur les autres, Harry savait exactement quel jour il était né, et quel était son vrai nom.

Il s'appelait Harry James Potter et était né le 31 juillet 1780. Ces informations étaient inscrites dans un pendentif en argent qu'il portait autour du cou, probablement ensorcelé car il n'avait jamais pu l'enlever. Qui le lui avait mis, et pourquoi, il l'ignorait, mais il l'avait toujours eu et, chose étrange, personne n'avait jamais semblé le remarquer. Alors Harry l'avait gardé, dans l'espoir qu'un jour, l'étrange dessin sur le devant du bijou pourrait l'aider à retrouver ses origines, s'il en avait l'occasion.

Il soupira et s'accouda à la rambarde, le regard au loin, là où l'attendait un futur qu'il avait du mal à imaginer autrement que noir et incertain.

Les Amériques. Il s'était fait embarqué d'Ecosse comme de nombreux autres, acheté par le capitaine pour être revendu là-bas, dans le Nouveau Monde.

Sauf que depuis quelques jours, O'Connors semblait reconsidérer cette décision. Il songeait très sérieusement à garder Harry, au moins quelques allers et retours de plus.

Le jeune homme s'en voulait, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'espérer que ce ne serait pas le cas, peut-être qu'un jour il tomberait sur un maître qui ne serait pas attiré par lui, peut-être qu'un jour il serait respecté et aimé pour ce qu'il était… un homme égal à un autre.

Précautionneusement, Harry s'assit sur le pont, retenant une légère grimace de douleur. La souffrance s'estompa cependant rapidement et il appuya son dos contre la rambarde en regardant les matelots rafistoler le grand-mat pour la fin du voyage – celui-ci avait été abîmé dans la tempête. D'après ce qu'il avait compris, ils arriveraient au port de Plymouth dans environ deux ou trois jours. Avec un peu de chance, cela ne signifiait pour lui que deux ou trois jours de galère de plus.

« Eh ! Qu'est-ce que tu regardes, toi ! » l'interpella un jeune mousse qui ne devait pas avoir plus de treize ou quatorze ans.

Le gamin s'approcha d'Harry qui haussa un sourcil narquois. Il savait le respect à son maître et à ceux de son rang, mais il ne considérait pas un gosse comme un homme.

« T'as un problème, petite chienne ? » ajouta l'autre en s'approchant de lui. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, tu veux te faire enfiler par quelqu'un d'autre ? »

Harry haussa les épaules et replia une jambe pour appuyer nonchalamment son coude sur son genou, sans répondre, ignorant royalement ce gamin qui sembla horriblement vexé.

« Hey ! » s'exclama-t-il en saisissant Harry par les cheveux. « Tu pourrais répondre, quand je te parle, salope ! »

Harry se dégagea d'un mouvement sec et saisit le bras du garçon pour le lui tordre dans le dos.

« Ne me touche pas, gamin, tu n'as aucun droit sur moi, » cracha-t-il en le tenant fermement.

Il le relâcha d'un coup et le gosse s'étala sur le sol. Harry éclata d'un rire moqueur.

« On évite de s'attaquer à plus grand que soit, petit, quand on est malin, » ajouta-t-il en s'éloignant à grands pas.

Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'il sentit un poids lui percuter le dos et il chuta dans l'escalier du pont avant, se retrouvant à terre, écrasé.

« Alors, petite pute, on s'en prend aux mousses, maintenant ? » dit une voix grasse avec un fort accent irlandais dans son dos.

Une main lui aggripa l'épaule et le força à se retourner. Il se retrouva allongé entre les jambes d'un homme énorme qui le regardait avec le plus pur dégoût.

« Tu vois, mon frère est assez malin pour avoir du soutien derrière lui s'il y a un problème, » ajouta le matelot.

Il décocha une droite à Harry qui sentit sa tête heurter le bois sous lui. Il tenta de se dégager mais l'homme attrapa ses poignets d'une seule main pour les plaquer au-dessus de sa tête.

« Eh, regardez ! » appela-t-il autour de lui, « la petite chienne essaye de s'échapper ! Mais n'ais pas peur, ma mignonne, tu vas voir, tu vas aimer ce que je vais te faire ! »

Il glissa une main libre sous Harry pour lui saisir les fesses.

« Eh bien, tu es vraiment foutu comme une salope, mon chou, » s'exclama-t-il. « Et vu la bonne humeur du capitaine depuis que tu es là, aussi bonne, sûrement, non ? »

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ? » s'exclama une voix féminine et furieuse derrière eux.

Les quelques hommes qui s'étaient rapprochés et qui ricanait se turent d'un seul coup et s'écartèrent brusquement. Une femme apparut alors dans le champ de vision de l'esclave, une très belle femme à l'air intelligent et décidé, sa robe indiquant un rang élevé.

« Lâchez-le, » ordonna-t-elle sèchement.

« Alors, écoutez, ma petite dame, je – »

« Je vous ai dit de le lâcher ! » cria-t-elle avec un violent geste du bras qui propulsa magiquement l'homme à quatre mètres de là, libérant Harry qui se releva brusquement et regarda la jeune femme avec surprise et respect.

Celle-ci posa les mains sur ses hanches et toisa les autres marins avec arrogance.

« Messieurs, vous avez du travail, il me semble, » fit-elle remarquer.

Sans demander leur reste, ils se dispersèrent et enfin, la jeune femme regarda l'esclave qui baissa aussitôt les yeux en signe de respect et de soumission.

« Bonjour, » dit-elle alors avec douceur. « J'ai entraperçu la scène depuis ma cabine. Est-ce que ça va ? »

« Très bien, mademoiselle, merci, » répondit humblement Harry.

Il y eut un moment de silence très inconfortable pour Harry qui se passa une main nerveuse dans les cheveux.

« J'ai envie de prendre l'air quelques minutes, » dit alors la jeune femme. « Tu veux bien me tenir compagnie ? »

« Je doute d'avoir une conversation digne de la vôtre, mademoiselle, mais je veux bien essayer, » répondit Harry sans pour autant la regarder.

Elle laissa échapper un léger rire et lui fit signe de la suivre. Harry obéit docilement et ils marchèrent quelques minutes avant de s'arrêter peu loin du pont arrière. La jeune femme s'assit sur une caisse abandonnée qui se trouvait là et regarda à nouveau Harry.

« On m'avait dit qu'il était rare de trouver un esclave en bonne santé sur ce genre de transporteur, » dit-elle alors. « Pourtant, tu sembles particulièrement bien traité, et si j'en crois les dire des matelots, ce n'est pas gratuit, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry se sentit légèrement rougir et détourna le regard.

« Ce n'est pas le genre de choses dont on parle devant une dame, » répondit-il faiblement.

La jeune femme se leva et s'approcha de lui pour lui caresser la joue.

« Tu peux m'en parler, si tu veux, » dit-elle doucement. « J'ai vu et entendu des choses plus atroces que tu ne peux imaginer. »

Mais Harry secoua la tête et préféra changer de conversation.

« Vous êtes une sorcière, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-il. « Vous avez étudié à Poudlard ? »

Elle parut surprise sur le coup, puis sourit doucement.

« Tu me parais bien au courant pour un esclave, » dit-elle avec amusement.

Harry rougit à nouveau d'embarras.

« Disons que le capitaine n'est pas mon premier maître, et que… enfin, vu la vie que je mène, il y a certains moments où certaines personnes sont prêtes à faire quelques confidences… avant de s'endormir, » répondit-il en regardant ailleurs.

Il fut surpris d'entendre un rire un peu triste et releva les yeux vers la jeune femme qui s'était rassise.

« Oui, j'imagine, » répondit-elle. « D'autant plus que notre communauté n'est pas un grand secret. »

« Je ne suis pas très au courant, mais il y a eut une guerre, chez vous en Angleterre, récemment, non ? » interrogea Harry, avide de satisfaire sa curiosité.

Le regard de la jeune femme se troubla.

« Oui, » répondit-elle, le regard dans le vague. « Guerre que nous avons perdue, d'ailleurs. »

« Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda Harry. « Enfin, si… si vous êtes autorisée à en parler ? »

« Oh, Harry – c'est bien ton prénom, n'est-ce pas ? – Je t'en prie, nous ne sommes pas une société secrète, bien sûr que je suis autorisée à en parler, il ne manquerait plus que ça ! »

Elle soupira légèrement et fit signe à Harry se s'asseoir à ses cotés. Gêné, il préféra le sol et s'y laissa tomber en tailleur, sachant très bien qu'il n'avait aucunement le droit de se retrouver au même niveau qu'une personne d'un rang visiblement élevé dans la hiérarchie de la société anglaise.

« Il y a environ trente ans, un des mages du Conseil des Sept a mal tourné, » commença-t-elle.

A l'air interrogateur d'Harry, elle expliqua.

« Le Conseil des Sept est une assemblée des sept plus grands sorciers de notre époque. Ce sont eux qui rédigent les lois de notre partie de la société, qui s'occupent des relations entre moldus et sorciers et qui éduquent les jeunes sorciers dès leur plus jeune âge, dans les confréries de Poudlard en Angleterre, Beauxbatons en France, Durmstrang en Russie, San Juan en Espagne, et plusieurs autres, chacune dans un pays différent. »

« Et ce conseil règne sur l'Europe entière ? » demanda Harry, fasciné par chacun des mots qui sortaient de la bouche de la jeune femme.

« Oui, » acquiesça-t-elle, ses grands yeux chocolat brillant de douceur. « Les membres en changent tous les dix ans. Mais comme je te le disais, il y a donc trente ans environ, l'un d'entre eux a commencé à perdre la tête. Il s'appela Tom Jedusor, il était Anglais. Mais il a cédé à l'attrait de la Magie Noire et a commencé à proclamer que les sorciers étaient supérieurs, qu'ils devaient utiliser leur magie pour asservir les Moldus, ou les exterminer. »

Il y eut un moment de silence. Harry était littéralement stupéfait. Depuis ses premiers souvenirs, il avait été complètement ébloui par les sorciers, les considérant comme les personnes les plus sages et les plus respectables sur cette Terre. Ayant vécu comme esclave d'aussi loin que remontaient ses souvenirs, passant de maîtres pédophiles en maîtresses vicieuses, il s'était fait une vision idéaliste des sorciers pour garder la tête haute et ne pas sombrer dans les ténèbres de l'horreur qu'était sa vie.

Alors d'imaginer que ces sorciers si parfaits puissent tomber aussi bas que le pire des Moldus le hérissait. La communauté sorcière tombait du piédestal où l'avait placé son esprit.

« Il a rassemblé des serviteurs, » reprit la sorcière sans remarquer l'air bouleversé d'Harry. « Il a fait régner la terreur dans toute l'Angleterre, sorciers et Moldus confondus. Il a failli prendre le pouvoir à cette époque, puis un jour, il y a un peu moins de vingt ans, il a disparu en essayant de tuer un gamin d'un an. »

« Comment ça, disparu ? » fit Harry sans comprendre.

« Il s'est tout simplement volatilisé, » répondit-elle, les yeux dans le vague. « Il a jeté un puissant sortilège sur le gosse, mais au lieu de l'exterminer, c'est lui qui a disparu. Nous ne l'avons jamais revu depuis. »

« Mais… mais vous disiez que vous aviez perdu la guerre, » objecta Harry.

« Oh… oui, » dit sombrement la jeune femme. « C'était une façon de parler. Nous avons perdu la guerre en laissant une telle chose se produire, nous avons perdu la guerre, car il a laissé derrière lui la misère de milliers de gens, et la terreur est toujours présente. Mes parents sont Moldus. Jedusor haïssait les sorciers et sorcières issus de familles de Moldus, plus que tout. Quand Jedusor est mort, ses idées ne sont pas complètement parties avec lui, et d'autres leaders ont tenté de prendre sa place. Heureusement pour nous, aucun n'y est pour le moment arrivé, mais mes parents étaient assez effrayés à ma naissance, quand ils ont découvert que j'avais des pouvoirs magiques. Ils m'ont aussitôt promise à un garçon, fils d'une famille de sorcier au Sang Pur, qui habite loin de chez moi. C'est pour ça que je voyage aujourd'hui. Pour me marier à cet homme. »

« Oh, » murmura Harry. « Finalement vous n'êtes pas si bien lotie que ça. Vous êtes vraiment obligé de vous marier ? »

« Non, » répondit-elle avec un sourire. « Mes parents ne sont pas cruels. J'ai rencontré mon fiancé il y a quelques mois. Ce n'est peut-être pas l'homme idéal mais il est très gentil et je pense sincèrement qu'il fera tout pour que je sois bien à ses cotés. J'aurais pu refuser, mais j'ai accepté, parce que mes parents avaient vraiment très peur pour moi. »

Harry avait du mal à comprendre ce point de vue. Finalement, il laissa tomber ses réflexions où elles en étaient.

« Et l'enfant ? »

« Disparu, » répondit-elle. « Il est probable qu'un des partisans de Jedusor l'a enlevé pour le vendre ou le tuer. »

Il y eut un long moment de silence. Fatigué et déçu, Harry appuya son dos contre la rambarde, fermant les yeux.

« Harry, est-ce que ça va ? » demanda la jeune sorcière avec inquiétude.

« Oui, » répondit-il. « Mais l'idée que les sorciers puissent tomber aussi bas et être aussi mauvais que le pire des Moldus me fiche en coup. »

« Les sorciers ne sont pas des saints, » murmura la jeune fille.

Harry réouvrit les yeux et ramena ses jambes contre lui. Elle l'observa longuement. L'esclave était incontestablement beau. Il avait un visage agréable, fin tout en restant masculin, avec un nez droit, une bouche d'un rouge pâle, attirante, et ces yeux, Merlin, elle était certaine de n'en avoir jamais vu d'aussi beaux. Grands, en amande, encadré de longs cils noirs, et d'un vert tellement brillant, c'était inimaginable. Comme deux émeraudes, pleines de reflets, plus claires vers la pupille et se faisant plus foncé au fur et à mesure qu'on s'en éloignait, atteignant presque le noir. Quelques mèches éparses d'une chevelure rebelle les encadraient.

La jeune femme comprenait parfaitement l'attirance qu'Harry devait exercer sur chacune des personnes qui posaient les yeux sur lui. Son coté un peu androgyne devait plaire aux femmes comme aux hommes et cette espèce d'innocence fanée qui vivait dans ses yeux donnait envie de le pervertir et d'en faire un démon à la beauté ravageuse.

Mais une grande douceur pouvait se lire dans son regard, une profonde tristesse y logeait, et sans lueur. Sans espoir.

Un coup de vent dérangea les mèches d'ébène et attira son regard sur une étrange marque rouge sur son front. Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils. Elle avait entendu parler de quelque chose qui lui rappelait cette cicatrice en forme d'éclair, mais elle était incapable de remettre ses souvenirs en place.

« Harry ? » demanda-t-elle. « D'où te vient cette cicatrice ? »

Harry sursauta légèrement et posa une main sur son front, avant de rabattre ses cheveux par-dessus en rosissant légèrement.

« Je ne sais pas, je l'ai toujours eu d'aussi loin que je me souvienne, » répondit-il.

La jeune femme haussa un sourcil, mais en voyant la façon dont l'esclave s'était braqué, elle préféra ne pas insister.

« Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te gêner, » dit-elle doucement.

« Non, ce n'est pas de votre faute, » répondit-il. « C'est juste que j'ai la sensation que c'est une des dernières choses qui me lie à mes parents. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. C'est juste une impression. »

La sorcière hocha la tête et se promit intérieurement de retrouver ce à quoi cette cicatrice lui faisait penser. Harry se détendit et eut un faible sourire qui se figea en voyant qui arrivait derrière la jeune femme.

« Comment vous appelez-vous ? » lui demanda-t-il avec empressement.

« Granger, » répondit-elle. « Hermione Granger. »

« Mademoiselle Granger, merci, » dit-il rapidement. « Mon maître arrive. La façon dont je vais agir… ce n'est pas moi. Vous le savez, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je sais, » répondit-elle tristement. « Au revoir, Harry. J'espère que nous nous reverrons. »

« Je le souhaite aussi, mademoiselle, trop rares sont les personnes comme vous. »

Il se détourna ensuite et regarda son maître dans les yeux en posant ses mains sur le sol et faisant quelques pas à quatre pattes avant de se relever avec grâce et félinité. Il s'approcha du capitaine O'Connors qui eut un sourire satisfait, bien qu'un peu crispé.

« Alors, tu as fait du chahut ? » demanda-t-il alors qu'Harry venait se coller contre lui avec sensualité.

« J'en suis désolé, maître, » répondit-il en fermant les yeux, posant le front contre l'épaule de l'homme et caressant ses bras.

Le capitaine émit un grognement.

« Retourne à la cabine, » ordonna-t-il. « Je m'occuperai de toi ce soir. »

Harry frissonna d'appréhension et obéit en se détachant de lui. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la jeune demoiselle qui lui envoya un regard plein d'inquiétude. Il esquissa un triste sourire et s'éloigna, prenant soin de marcher tranquillement et de façon aguichante, comme le voulait son maître.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il se laissa tomber sur la couchette, son corps impeccablement soigné, prêt à être réutilisé comme l'objet sexuel qu'il avait toujours été.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_Bureau de Lord Lucius Malefoy, Manoir Malefoy, sur les Terres des Malefoy, 5 Août 1801._

Severus Snape entra dans le bureau de son ami et employeur Lucius Malefoy avec un regard dédaigneux à l'esclave qui lui tenait la porte ouverte. Les trois hommes de la famille Malefoy se trouvaient déjà là, le plus âgé derrière son bureau, l'Héritier et le cadet de l'autre coté, face à lui.

Severus, maître des Potions de la famille Malefoy, s'installa sur le dernier siège de libre. D'un signe de la main, Lucius ordonna à tous les esclaves de sortir de la pièce, puis quand la porte fut refermée, il lança un sortilège de silence sur la pièce.

« Bien, » fit Lucius, son visage aussi froid et impassible que toujours, ne laissant passer aucune émotion ni aucune pensée. « Les nouvelles que je m'apprête à vous annoncer peuvent avoir des conséquences qui partent du pire sans aller plus loin que l'inutile. »

Severus resta impassible. Il vit du coin de l'œil Draco Malefoy, l'aîné des fils de Lucius, hausser un sourcil, et Eluan se mordre la lèvre, l'inquiétude apparaissant clairement sur ses traits.

« A propos de ? » demanda succinctement Draco.

« Un nouveau député est arrivé à l'assemblée, » expliqua Lucius en croisant les mains sur son bureau. « Il se fait appeler Lord Voldemort. Il entretient des idées assez claires concernant la pureté du sang des sorciers, et d'autres choses comme celle-ci… »

Severus sentit une légère angoisse poindre dans ses entrailles.

« A quoi ressemble-t-il ? » demanda-t-il à Lucius.

« Pas grand-chose de connu, brun, environ la quarantaine, des yeux bleu brillants. »

« Rien à voir avec Jedusor, donc, » murmura le maître des Potions, se souvenant avec précision du regard écarlate et du visage cadavérique de son ancien maître.

« Jedusor est mort depuis, longtemps, et dieu merci ! » rétorqua Eluan, son visage toujours aussi inquiet derrière ses mèches couleur caramel.

« Certes, » répondit Lucius. « Mais il partage tout de même des idées fort semblables et il est normal de se poser des questions. Je me suis renseigné sur ce Voldemort. Pas d'antécédents, il est arrivé dans notre province il y a deux ans, a travaillé comme avocat puis a été nommé préfet de l'état par le Vice-Roy Moldu. »

« Préfet de l'Etat ? » fit Severus. « Alors qu'il n'est visiblement pas d'ici ? Tu sais pourquoi ? »

« Aucune idée, » répondit Lucius. « Il est probable qu'il ait ensorcelé le Vice-Roy pour obtenir ce poste. C'est pour cela qu'à mon avis, il faut se méfier de lui. Il est probablement très dangereux. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il veut, à votre avis ? » demanda Draco, sourcils froncés.

« Il veut le pouvoir, cela me paraît clair, » répondit Lucius. « Et pas de n'importe quelle façon. Le problème, c'est que malgré ses idées extrémistes, vu l'état de notre société depuis la guerre, même ici, un homme aussi charismatique que lui sera suivi par tous, parce qu'il propose des solutions claires à nos problèmes. »

Severus entraperçut la lueur dans les yeux de Lord Malefoy. Elle disparut aussitôt venue, mais Severus enregistra soigneusement l'information.

« Que devons-nous faire ? » demanda le Maître des Potions.

« Severus, je veux que tu engages tous tes espions pour savoir ce qu'il fait, où il vit, ses points forts, ses points faibles, je veux tout savoir de lui, » commanda Lucius. « Nous devons en savoir un maximum avant de décider quoi faire. Draco, Eluan, ouvrez l'oreille à toutes les rumeurs dans votre cercle d'amis. Je veux savoir si ce Voldemort a une influence quelconque sur les autres. »

« Vous croyez qu'il peut être dangereux ? Pour nous je veux dire ? » Demanda Eluan, nerveux.

« Je n'en sais strictement rien, » répondit Lucius, un peu abruptement.

Eluan baissa la tête. Il était habituel à Severus de voir le fils cadet des Malefoy se faire parler plus sèchement qu'à son frère par Lucius. Le garçon avait désormais dix-huit ans, et il était l'antithèse de ce que devait être un Malefoy. Réservé, doux, laissant ses sentiments transparaître sur son visage comme à travers un miroir, il n'était pas très grand, assez mince, et efféminé. Il préférait les hommes de façon flagrante et, bien que ce genre de désirs était largement répandu et accepté dans leur société – autant chez les Moldus que chez les sorciers – Lucius considérait qu'un Malefoy se devait d'être fort et dominant.

Or Eluan était sensible, délicatement beau, artiste dans l'âme – il réalisait des peintures incroyables de ressemblance et empreintes de nostalgie – et désespérément soumis.

« Ne lui parlez pas comme ça, » intervint Draco d'une voix furieuse.

L'Héritier Malefoy était lui aussi très différent de son père, mais pas de la même façon. Il aimait profondément son frère et avait horreur de voir son père lui parler comme à un être stupide et inférieur.

Lucius haussa élégamment un sourcil à l'adresse de son fils aîné

« Il n'est pas un esclave, il est votre fils, » cracha le jeune homme avec fougue.

« Justement, » lâcha le père Malefoy avec un calme impressionnant. « J'ai tous les droits de lui parler ainsi. Peut-être que cela en fera enfin un homme. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous insinuez ? » demanda Draco.

« Que je ne laisserai pas mon fils dégénérer cette famille ! » s'agaça Lucius.

« Comment ? » fit Draco. « En aimant les hommes ? »

« Oui, peut-être, » répondit Lucius.

« Mais vous êtes vraiment le pire des aveugles et des imbéciles ! » insulta Draco. « C'est moi qui vais être forcé d'épouser une femme pour continuer cette putain de lignée dont vous êtes si fier, alors que j'aime les hommes ! Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire qu'il ne soit pas comme vous ? Je vous signale au passage que_ vous_ aimez aussi les hommes ! Que dans notre société, rares sont les personnes qui ne naviguent pas entre les deux sexes, alors dites-moi quel est votre problème ? »

« Cela n'a pas à être aussi visible ! » lâcha Lucius en se levant, tapant du poing sur la table.

« Eluan est une personne merveilleuse et si vous n'étiez pas aussi aveuglé par votre sens de l'honneur, vous le verriez aussi ! » cria Draco en se levant à son tour, sans s'occuper des tentatives de son frère pour le retenir.

« Ce garçon n'est qu'une chienne prête à se faire prendre par n'importe qui ! S'il n'y tenait qu'à moi, il serait déjà dans un bordel à faire la pute ! »

La phrase resta suspendue dans l'air lourd du bureau. Eluan s'était levé pour attraper Draco par le bras afin de le calmer et regardait son père, figé de stupeur. Severus vit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

« Je vous hais, » cracha le jeune homme à son père avant de se détourner pour quitter la pièce en courant.

Draco marqua un temps d'arrêt, jetant un regard si noir de haine à son père que Severus dut se retenir de frémir, avant de s'élancer à la suite de son frère.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

L'Héritier Malefoy courut à travers les couloirs vides de la grande maison coloniale. Eluan était déjà loin devant lui, probablement partit se réfugier dans sa chambre, devant laquelle Draco arriva quelques secondes plus tard, à peine essoufflé.

Il ouvrit aussitôt la porte et vit son frère recroquevillé sur son lit dans la pénombre du crépuscule.

« Lou ? » murmura-t-il.

Il n'eut pour réponse qu'un reniflement et il s'approcha en fermant la porte derrière lui. Il s'assit sur le lit et tira son frère contre lui.

« Ne fais pas attention à ce qu'il dit, » dit-il doucement alors qu'Eluan pleurait silencieusement sur son épaule. « Tu es parfait, Lou. »

« Pourquoi je n'y arrive pas, Drake ? » demanda le plus jeune d'une voix faible. « Pourquoi je ne peux pas être plus Malefoy pour qu'il arrête de me persécuter ? »

« Parce que ce n'est pas dans ta nature, » répondit le blond. « Les Malefoy devraient selon lui être des hommes froids, insensibles, cruels, narcissiques, égoïstes… tout le contraire de toi. Mais tu ne dois pas changer… Tu es incroyable. »

Eluan renifla et se détacha de son frère pour essuyer son visage.

« Ca va ? » demanda Draco avec inquiétude.

« Oui, » répondit faiblement Eluan. « Ca va. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois. »

Draco soupira et éclaira la pièce d'un geste de la main.

« Quand je te vois comme ça, j'ai envie de le tuer, » dit-il ensuite, remarquant les yeux bleu nuit de son frère rougis par les larmes.

« Il ne faut pas, » répondit Eluan. « Ne fais pas de toi un meurtrier à cause de lui. »

Draco se retint de soupirer encore une fois. Il détestait que son frère soit dans cet état.

« Il y a une soirée chez les Zabini, ce soir, » dit-il. « Est-ce que tu veux y aller ? Ca te changera les idées. »

« Oui, très bien, » répondit Eluan.

Draco se leva avec un sourire sur les lèvres.

« Prépare-toi, alors, » dit-il en se dirigeant vers la porte. « Je vais faire préparer une calèche pour… dans une demi-heure ? »

« Parfait, » répondit le plus jeune.

« A tout de suite, alors, » sourit Draco en quittant la pièce.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

« Eluan ? » appela Draco en ouvrant une à une les portes du couloir qu'il parcourait.

L'Héritier Malefoy n'avait pas fière allure, à ce moment-là. Il avait légèrement trop bu et titubait en cherchant son frère pour qu'ils puissent enfin rentrer. Quoique les lits qu'il avait entraperçus dans plusieurs chambres lui semblaient étrangement attirants… et si en plus il pouvait se retrouver dans celui du joli brun qu'il avait vu tout à l'heure…

« Putain, comme si c'était le moment, » grommela-t-il contre lui-même.

Il ouvrit une nouvelle porte et mit quelques secondes à réagir à la vision qui s'offrait à lui. Eluan était assis sur les cuisses de Blaise, le fils Zabini, leurs lèvres étroitement scellées, les mains de Blaise sur les fesses d'Eluan et celle du jeune Malefoy sous la chemise de son compagnon. Draco en resta stupéfait quelques secondes.

« Euh… excusez-moi, juste une petite seconde, » appela-t-il finalement.

Les deux jeunes hommes sursautèrent et se détachèrent l'un de l'autre pour regarder Draco avec ahurissement, le visage d'Eluan se colorant rapidement d'un rouge brillant.

« Vu la situation, je pense qu'on va rester ce soir, n'est-ce pas, Lou ? » fit Draco d'un ton amusé.

« Euh… euh, oui, enfin, c'est comme tu préfères, » balbutia son frère, rouge d'embarras.

« D'accord, » fit Draco. « Je prends une des chambres là. »

Il s'apprêta à repartir, puis après une seconde d'hésitation, se retourna une dernière fois.

« Je ne sais pas quel genre de relation vous entretenez tous les deux, si ce n'est que purement sexuel ou plus sentimental, mais Zabini, tu fais le moindre mal à mon frère, je te tue. »

Il partit ensuite définitivement, faisant le couloir à sens inverse, avant de tomber sur le petit brun qu'il avait déjà remarqué. Sans un mot, il avança vers lui et jeta ses lèvres dans son cou.

« Dites-moi, monsieur Malefoy, vous n'êtes vraiment qu'un libertin, » dit l'autre en riant mais sans le repousser.

« Je ne fais que profiter de la vie, » répondit Draco. « Ton nom ? »

« Stéphane, Stéphane De La Tour. »

« Monsieur De La Tour, je vous invite dans ma chambre, » souffla Draco d'une voix chaude, les mains sur les hanches dudit Stéphane pour plaquer son bassin contre le sien.

« J'accepte avec, j'en suis sûr, grand plaisir, » répondit le jeune français.

Draco sourit narquoisement et saisit le jeune homme par la taille pour le traîner dans la chambre la plus proche.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Le soleil était tombé. Flottant librement dans l'air marin au-dessus du port de Plymouth, Spica Black observait un transporteur d'esclave se mettre à quai. Elle eut un sourire en percevant les ondes émises par la présence qu'elle attendait depuis si longtemps.

L'enfant de la lumière rentrait sur ses terres, et bien que faible et fragile à cet instant il apportait l'espoir de jours meilleurs pour le peuple magique. D'ici là, la guerre serait dure, et sanglante, mais ce n'était plus un combat perdu d'avance.

Car le fils de l'Aube était enfin de retour…

* * *

voilà voilà, c'est fini !

dites-moi ce que vous en pensez !

je vous embrasse fort, à très vite

speedy


	2. Et ce present, si commun, mais différent

Salut tout le monde ! et voilà, pileà l'heure, le nouveau chap d'Aube etr Crépuscule ! C'estypabo, ça ?

Je voulais tout d'abord vous adresser un énorme merci à tous ! autant de review pour un premier chap, je crois bien que c'est la première fois que ça m'arrive, et ça me touche d'autant plus que cette fic me tient particulièrement à coeur !

Malheureusement, je ne prendrai pas le risque de répondre à tous individuellement, je vais juste reprendre les quelques questions générales qui sont revenues souvent.

**_1°) Si Harry n'est pas sorcier, pourquoi peut-il se soigner magiquement tout seul ?_**

Je tiens à préciser que je n'ai jamais dit que Harry n'étais pas sorcier... J'écris selon un point de vue qui n'est pas omniscient, c'est à dire que j'écris selon le point de vue d'un ou plusieurs personnage (d'abord Harry dans la plus grande partie du premier chapitre, ensuite Severus, et puis Draco, et puis aussi Spica sur quelques lignes tout à la fin) Donc, on peut dire qu'Harry _pense_ qu'il n'est pas sorcier... voilà toute la nuance ! Quant à la raison du fait qu'il le pense, vous verrez dans les prochains chapitres ce qui s'est produit... Je ne vais pas vous dévoiler toute l'intrigue, quand même !

**2°) Pourquoi Harry est-il toujours le persécuté dans mes fics, et pourquoi retrouve-t-on toujours Spica ?**

Alors... Lune d'Argent... Aube et Crépuscule... Je crois que c'est tout, non ? Pour cette fic, simplement, je ne pouvais pas imaginer Harry Prince et Draco Esclave... pourquoi me direz-vous ? Eh bien parce que ça foutrait toute mon intrigue en l'air, pardi ! lol, je ne suis pas d'accord sur le fait que Harry soit toujours le persécuté, à part pour ces deux fics là, mais dans les autres, je pense que les deux sont persécuté, non ? lol ! Quant à Spica, ce personnage m'inspire beaucoup car je trouve que, dans les vrai bouquin, il n'y a pas assez de vampires... M'enfin bon, c'est un avis très personel, hein ! Mais bref, ce perso parti d'un délire entre moi et ma meilleure amie, qui étaiy sensé me représenter moi, s'est completement détaché de 'limage que je voulais lui donner à l'origine (sachant que l'origine, c'est dans Pouvoirs Nocturnes, et déjà là, elle n'est pas comme je l'aurais voulu) c'est donc devenu un personnage de la série à part entière, et je l'adapte à beaucoup de fic pour pimenter un peu l'intrigue...

**3°) Hermione va-t-elle revenir et, si oui, va-t-elle épouser Draco ?**

Oui, elle va revenir, et non, elle n'épousera pas Draco.

**4°) Lucius est-il vraiment contre les idées de Voldemort ?**

réponse dans ce chapitre

**5°) Comment Spica sait-elle qu'Harry est l'enfant de l'Aube ?**

Spica sait tout...

**6°) Les deux questions qui n'ont rienà voir avec l'histoire : Les chapitres sont-ils déjà tous écrit ? Y a-t-il un site perso où on peut trouver mes histoires au cas où elles seraient supprimées ?**

Non, les chapitre ne sont pas encore tous écrit, les 7 premiers sont manuscrit et le 3 est en cours de réécriture... Malheureusement,à cause des cours, j'ai un rythme très lent, donc... j'essayerai du maintenir le rythme d'un chap toutes les trois semaines, normalement, ça devrait se faire sans trop de problème si ma ligne internet ne déconne pas comme elle a tendance à le faire depuis quelques mois. Si je peux, je dis bien _si_, j'essayerai de passer à un chap toutes les deux semaines, mais n'y comptez pas trop, en tout cas pas tout de suite.

Pour le site perso, j'ai pour le moment un blog simplement. Je ne sais pas encore si je vais censurer cette histoire (vous me direz c'est mal parti vu les première ligne du premier chap mais ça devient encore plus graphique après), je verrai bien, en tout cas vous serez prévenu. L'adresse du blog est dans mon profil, cliquez sur homepage.

Voilà pour les question !

_**Résumé**_ : Pour la petite histoire, il s'agit d'un UA (Univers Alternatifs pour ceux qui ne savent pas) prenant place au temps des colonies américaines, vers la fin du XVIIIème siècle... et bien que les années passent, je ne prendrai pas en compte les faits historiques, c'est simplement pour le cadre temporel. La magie existe, et elle est connue des Moldus bien qu'ils ne sachent pas l'utiliser (sinon ce ne sontplus des moldus)... Harry, esclave plus souvent utilisé pour le plaisir sexuel de ses maitres et maitresses successif, se retrouve embarqué sur un navire pour les Amériques, où Lucius Malefoy l'achetera à un prix assez élevé, afin de l'offrir en cadeau d'anniversaire pour son fils. Dans un contexte de menace et de terreur de plus en plus oppressant depuis l'arrivé d'un extremiste du nom de Lord Voldemort au parlement sorcier, il va se créer entre le maitre et l'esclave une relation que les secrets et les peurs de leurs esprits tourmentés ne feront que compliquer un peu plus. L'amour sera-t-il plus fort que la fierté ? Et quel est cette histoire de Prophétie ? Le Roi des Sorciers reviendra-t-il un jour sur son trône, avant que la guerre ne se déchaine à nouveau ?

_**Avertissement**_ : Bon, eh bien, voilà encore une histoire un peu hard où les persos ne sont pas toujours très bien traités… ceux qui me connaissent savent ce que ça veut dire ! Pour les autres, je tiens à avertir que si cette fic porte le rating M ce n'est pas pour rien ! Je pense même que ça frôle de très près le NC-17, donc si vous êtes homophobe, si vous avez une âme fort sensible, si vous n'aimez que les fic où les persos tombent tranquillement amoureux et finissent leur jours ensemble sans problèmes, allez voir ailleurs parce que vous n'aimerez pas cette fic. Je tiens à prévenir qu'il y aura quelques scène de viol pas entièrement décrites mais présentes tout de même. J'ignore encoe si ce sera vraiment très sanglant ou pas (cf la mort de Narcissa dans _Lune d'Argent_)

_**Disclaimer**_ : rien ne m'appartient excepté l'Histoire et quelques persos dont Spica Black et Eluan Malefoy… Le monde, les lieux et les personnages relatifs à Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowlings. Je ne fait que les emprunter pour les soumettre à mon esprit pervers et tordu.

_**Dédicace**_ : à ma Popo qui a été la première à lire ce chapitre, à ma Popiette en manque de mes histoire, à mon Abrutie Auré, et à ceux qui me lisent comme ceux qui ne me lisent pas.

_**Remerciement **_: à Polonius qui m'a toujours soutenu sans jamais y manquer, à Cyzia, et à Ruth Dedallime qui comme toujours a fourni un gros travail d'amélioration sur ce chapitre.

Je pense que c'est tout… Je vous embrasse bien fort tous !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Aube et Crépuscule**_

_Chapitre 2 :_

**Et ce présent, si commun, mais si différent…**

_Route reliant les propriétés Malefoy au port de Plymouth, calèche de Lord Lucius Malefoy, 7 Août 1801._

Plongé dans ses pensées, Lucius Malefoy oublia bien vite l'inconfort du voyage. Les routes avaient été très abîmées à cause de la tempête qui avait balayé la côte quelques jours avant et la circulation en calèche en était fort chaotique. Mais Lucius l'oublia vite. Son esprit était en proie à la plus vive des confusions.

Il y avait déjà près de quinze ans que les Malefoy étaient venus s'installer ici, en Amérique, à cause de l'ambiance meurtrière qui régnait sur l'Angleterre et l'Ecosse après la guerre. Comme beaucoup de familles de Sang-Pur, ils avaient rapidement été assimilés à la Magie Noire et à Jedusor.

Avec raison, d'ailleurs, songea Lord Malefoy en sentant une marque sur son avant-bras le picoter légèrement à ses pensées.

Toujours était-il que l'après-guerre avait été une véritable horreur. Tous les sorciers non nobles s'étaient soulevés contre les Sangs-Purs et une vague d'attentats et d'attaques en tout genre avait été prodiguée contre eux. C'était après la mort de sa femme Narcissa, tuée par un Auror du nom de Maugrey lors d'une agression dont elle avait été la victime, que Lucius avait fait ses bagages, prit sous son bras ses deux fils et son précieux ami maître des Potions pour partir et établir leur puissance ailleurs.

Etant très fortunés, les Malefoy avaient rapidement récupéré leur prestige et leur influence dans le Nouveau Monde. Politicien né, Lucius avait très vite compris comment marchait le système politique sorcier des Amériques et s'y était coulé comme dans un moule, rapidement élu au Parlement en tant que Nouvel Habitant des Nouvelles Terres.

Toutefois, l'inquiétude le tenaillait depuis quelques semaines. Il avait longuement hésité avant de parler à ses fils et à Severus de l'arrivée de ce nouveau député.

Lord Voldemort. Lucius sentit un léger frisson lui parcourir la colonne vertébrale en repensant à cet homme, aux idées si semblables à celles qu'il entretenait secrètement, et au regard si pénétrant, froid et moqueur. Lord Voldemort tiendrait bientôt le peuple sorcier au creux de sa main, s'il continuait ainsi. Et il y avait de fortes chances qu'il puisse gagner ce combat que Jedusor avait perdu vingt ans auparavant.

Lucius soupira. Les temps étaient graves.

Comme s'il n'avait pas suffisamment de problèmes, il avait fallu qu'il parvienne à se disputer avec son fils quelques jours avant la Fête des Héritiers.

La fête des Héritiers était une réception organisée à chaque fois qu'un des membres de la Confédération de l'Aristocratie décédait et que son premier fils prenait sa place. Etienne Nott avait perdu la vie dans une chasse et son fils Théodore allait désormais diriger son clan. Le garçon était un peu jeune pour cela, mais sa mère Helena était derrière lui et le soutiendrait le temps qu'il fasse ses armes dans le monde hostile des Nobles de la Nouvelle Terre. La tradition voulait qu'à chaque Fête des Héritiers, le Lord de chaque famille offre un cadeau à son Héritier pour resserrer leurs liens.

Draco trouvait cette histoire ridicule. On fêtait la mort d'un homme alors qu'il n'y a rien de drôle dans une telle chose. Mais Lucius avait bien l'intention de respecter la tradition. Ce qui risquait de se révéler difficile si Draco lui faisait la tête.

D'accord, il y avait sans doute été un peu trop fort avec Eluan, cette fois-ci. Mais son fils cadet était une plaie, et il avait pensé chacun des mots qu'il avait dits à propos de lui. Il les avait pensés trop fort, c'était bien là le problème. Draco lui en voulait à mort. Lucius avait bien vu dans son regard qu'il aurait pu le tuer sans aucun remords pour avoir osé proférer de telles horreurs à l'encontre de son frère. Seul un vague reste de respect filial avait du le retenir.

Maintenant, il allait devoir rattraper le coup pour être sûr d'avoir son fils derrière lui quelles que soient les décisions qu'il prendrait.

Il soupira une nouvelle fois. Par la puissance de Salazar, comme il aurait voulu que ses deux fils lui ressemblent comme lui-même avait ressemblé à son père. Cela leur aurait évité bien des problèmes. A propos d'Eluan, surtout. Ce garçon n'avait de Malefoy que le nom. Il tenait trop du père de Narcissa. Il possédait des cheveux d'une incroyable couleur caramel, brillants, et légèrement bouclés, contrairement au blond platine lisse de Lucius et de Draco, et de tous les Malefoy avant eux. Ses yeux étaient bleu foncé, comme ceux de Sirius Black, le cousin disparu de Narcissa. Son visage était très féminin, doux, alors que celui de Lucius était pointu, et dur. Eluan avait hérité de sa mère. Et, sans doute le pire dans l'esprit de Lucius, le visage de son fils cadet était un livre ouvert.

Draco non plus ne lui ressemblait pas beaucoup. Du moins, pas assez à son goût. Il arrivait maintenant souvent qu'on les croit frères lorsqu'ils entraient ensemble dans une pièce mais Lucius n'était pas de cet avis. Oh, bien sûr, Draco avait la bonne couleur de cheveux. Il avait aussi les yeux, et le comportement, s'il le voulait. Mais Draco avait hérité du caractère susceptible de sa mère. Et l'amour qu'il portait à son jeune frère était si immense qu'il en oubliait souvent tout le reste.

Lucius grogna de mécontentement. Oui, il allait devoir sérieusement rattraper le coup.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_Port de Plymouth, quai du RedBlack, 7 Août 1801._

Lucius sursauta en réalisant qu'ils étaient arrivés sur le port. Les quatre heures de route étaient passées très vite. Il descendit dès que la portière lui fut ouverte et regarda les trois esclaves qui l'avaient accompagné.

« Ulysse, tu viens avec moi, » ordonna-t-il. « John, tu gardes les chevaux et la voiture. Seamus, tu vas me réserver une chambre dans mon auberge habituelle. Précise bien qu'il y aura quatre chevaux avec moi au lieu des deux habituels. Allez, pressons ! »

« Oui, maître, » furent les trois murmures simultanés.

Lucius hocha la tête d'un air satisfait, puis se tourna vers le navire transporteur d'esclave appelé le RedBlack. Comme toujours, il fronça le nez au ridicule de ce nom mais ne fit aucun commentaire au capitaine O'Connors qui descendait sur le quai pour l'accueillir.

« Lord Malefoy, vous voilà enfin, » fit-il de sa voix hypocrite et mielleuse.

« Capitaine, » répondit Lucius en inclinant vaguement la tête vers son interlocuteur. « La marchandise est-elle bonne, aujourd'hui ? »

« Un peu secouée à cause de la tempête qui nous a dépassés mais en excellent état, » répondit l'homme. « Que vous faut-il aujourd'hui ? »

« J'ai besoin d'au moins six hommes pour le travail aux champs, deux femmes pour la cuisine et deux laquais pour les grandes réceptions, » répondit Lucius en précédant l'homme sur le pont où étaient alignés les esclaves. « Ainsi qu'un cadeau pour mon fils aîné. »

« Très bien, » acquiesça O'Connors. « Les hommes en bonne santé physique sont par ici. Suivez-moi. »

Il parcourut les rangs d'esclaves et Lucius marcha tranquillement à sa suite après s'être lancé un sort pour éviter d'avoir à sentir l'odeur pestilentielle des esclaves. Il leva ensuite les yeux vers le pont avant et surprit un jeune homme d'une grande beauté qui le regardait avec intérêt et méfiance, assis au bord du pont supérieur.

« Qui est-ce ? » demanda Lucius en arrêtant l'esclavagiste pour désigner le jeune homme de sa canne.

O'Connors s'arrêta et fronça les sourcils en voyant le jeune homme désigné.

« Personne, juste un garçon à mon service personnel, » grogna-t-il. « J'en ai de très intéressants de ce coté aussi, – »

Lucius l'interrompit en gardant les yeux fixés sur le garçon en question. Ce ne pouvait être qu'un esclave, O'Connors projetait certainement de le garder pour certains qualités qu'il devait particulièrement apprécier.

« Je veux le voir, » dit-il avec autorité.

« Il n'est pas à vendre, » rétorqua le capitaine avec mauvaise humeur.

« O'Connors, quand je veux quelque chose, je l'obtiens, toujours, que ce soit de gré ou de force, » rétorqua Lucius avec calme, caressant le pommeau de sa canne. « Amenez-le-moi. »

Le capitaine retint un soupir agacé, puis capitula. Il fit signe au jeune homme de venir et celui-ci obéit rapidement. Il vint aux cotés de son maître et baissa la tête vers le sol en signe de soumission comme tout bon esclave l'aurait fait.

Lucius l'observa attentivement. Il saisit son visage d'une poigne ferme et le regarda sous toutes les coutures avec beaucoup d'intérêt.

Le jeune homme avait un très beau visage, fin et délicat, avec une bouche à se damner et des yeux plus magnifiques encore que les émeraudes que Lord Malefoy portait à la garde de son épée. Si ce n'était pas suffisant, le corps de cette beauté irréelle était aussi bien fait qu'il pouvait l'être, autant que Lucius pouvait le voir à travers les guenilles sales qu'il portait.

« Il est parfait, » murmura Lucius. « Je le prends, » ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers le marchand.

« Je vous ai dit qu'il n'était pas à vendre, » s'agaça le capitaine.

« Et moi je vous ai dit que j'obtiens toujours ce que je veux, » répondit Lucius. « Je vous en offre cinq mille Gallions. »

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Harry regarda l'homme qui venait de faire une telle proposition avec ahurissement. Cinq mille Gallions, c'était dix fois plus que ce qu'O'Connors lui avait dit compter obtenir de lui, cinquante fois plus que pour n'importe quel bon esclave. Puis il regarda son maître actuel, qui semblait aussi ébahi que lui, réfléchir à la proposition.

« Très bien, » dit-il finalement. « Pour cinq mille Gallions. Mais pas un de moins. »

Lucius hocha la tête et se tourna vers l'esclave qui l'accompagnait.

« Ulysse, emmène-le dans la voiture, » ordonna-t-il. « Et dis à John de le surveiller étroitement. »

L'esclave Ulysse hocha la tête et attrapa Harry par le bras.

« Allez, viens-là, toi, » dit-il en le tirant vers le ponton.

Harry obéit et le suivit en silence. Quand ils posèrent le pied sur la terre ferme, il vit aussitôt quelle voiture devait être celle de Lucius Malefoy. Une calèche faite d'un bois aussi noir que les quatre chevaux qui la tiraient, les attendait peu loin du quai. Des armoiries d'argent étaient apposées sur les deux portes. Il eut à peine le temps de démêler le dessin du blason – deux serpents enlacés, les crocs de l'un plantés à l'arrière du cou de l'autre – avant d'être forcé à monter dedans par Ulysse.

Celui-ci ne lui dit pas un mot. Il le fit asseoir sur un des deux sièges, puis redescendit et ferma la porte avec assurance. Il échangea quelques mots avec le cocher, probablement celui que Lord Malefoy avait appelé John, puis Harry le vit remonter sur le bateau et rejoindre son maître.

Il soupira et laissa sa tête tomber contre le dossier moelleux derrière lui. Cela faisait fort longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été vendu à un noble comme celui-ci.

Les choses s'étaient enchaînées très rapidement depuis ce matin-là. Ils étaient arrivés au port de Plymouth l'avant-veille, mais le jour précédent avait été consacré à la réparation du grand-mat. Puis, aujourd'hui, O'Connors avait commencé par lui annoncer qu'il ne le vendrait pas avec les autres cette fois-ci. Harry avait accueilli la nouvelle sans broncher, s'y attendant depuis un certain temps déjà. Tous les esclaves avaient été sortis des cales, ils devaient être une bonne centaine, puant la sueur, les excréments et le vomi. Lord Malefoy était un client privilégié et allait passer dans la matinée pour profiter du meilleur choix.

Harry, ne désirant pas rester dans la cabine, mais n'étant pas autorisé à quitter le bateau, s'était installé sur le pont supérieur pour observer la venue de cette si importante personne.

Il avait sentit l'air changer dès la montée de l'homme sur le pont. Un malaise avait étreint toutes les personnes présentes. Un sentiment d'angoisse créé par l'aura de Lucius Malefoy.

L'homme était beau, avait aussitôt pensé Harry. Il avait un port royal, un visage aristocratique – avec des os un peu trop saillants, peut-être – des cheveux d'un blond argenté, et des yeux perçants même à cette distance.

Puis l'homme avait croisé son regard et Harry avait discerné la lueur de méchanceté profonde chez cet être. Lord Malefoy était pourri jusqu'à la moelle et ne le cachait pas.

Et il était un sorcier, confirmant les dires de Mademoiselle Granger comme quoi les sorciers n'étaient pas des saints.

Il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de la revoir. Quand il avait enfin été autorisé à sortir, il avait appris qu'elle avait déjà débarqué.

Inquiet pour son sort, Harry s'allongea du mieux qu'il le put sur la banquette. Ayant trouvé un semblant de confort, il essaya de calmer les battements affolés de son cœur. Peut-être trouverait-il du soutien dans sa nouvelle demeure…

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Lucius Malefoy fit monter ses douze nouveaux esclaves dans la charrette qu'il avait affrétée pour cette occasion, puis regagna lui-même la voiture, satisfait de sa journée.

Puis il vit le garçon qu'il allait offrir à Draco et sourit quand il remarqua le regard inquiet que l'esclave posait sur lui. Lucius s'assit tranquillement et l'observa avec une lenteur calculée pendant que le brun se redressait pour s'asseoir convenablement.

« Je suis en train de penser que O'Connors ne m'a même pas dit comment tu t'appelais, » dit-il ensuite.

« Harry, » répondit l'autre en détournant le regard alors que la calèche se mettait en marche.

Il y eut un instant de silence durant lequel Lucius observa avec plaisir le malaise du jeune homme gagner en intensité.

« Tu es très beau, Harry, » dit-il alors. « Je pense que tu plairas beaucoup à mon fils. Peut-être que, pour une fois, il fera bon usage de mon cadeau. »

L'esclave leva les yeux vers lui quelques secondes, puis regarda à nouveau à l'extérieur. Lucius eut un sourire sardonique et tendit la main en face de lui pour caresser les lèvres d'Harry du pouce.

« Je suis sûr que cette bouche a bien des talents cachés, » ajouta-t-il à mi-voix, se sentant tendu à l'idée de ce qu'elle pouvait faire sur une certaine partie de son corps.

Il vit Harry déglutir et le regarder plus franchement cette fois.

« Je me croyais destiné à votre fils, » dit-il à voix basse.

Lucius sourit avec moquerie.

« Oh, mais tu l'es, » répondit-il. « Cependant, j'ai bien l'intention de contrôler la marchandise que j'offre… »

Le regard du jeune esclave se troubla.

« Que puis-je faire pour vous satisfaire, maître ? » demanda-t-il cependant, ses lèvres se tordant en un sourire sensuel.

Lucius eut un léger rire.

« Nous déciderons de cela cette nuit, » répondit-il avec un sourire narquois. « Nous allons manger, puis nous irons chez le tailleur pour te faire faire quelques costumes. Je ne sais pas si tu resteras longtemps chez nous mais tu en as bien besoin. Nous passerons la nuit à l'auberge et rentrerons à ma résidence demain matin. »

Le faux sourire d'Harry s'effaça presque aussitôt et Lucius ricana. Cet esclave était absolument parfait.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_Auberge de la Nouvelle Arrivée, ville portuaire de Plymouth, chambre de Lucius Malefoy, 7 Août 1801 au soir._

A la grande surprise d'Harry, Lucius Malefoy ne lui fit pas mal. Oh, bien sûr, il se préoccupait plus de son propre plaisir qu'autre chose, mais il fit attention à ne pas le blesser. Harry soupçonnait fortement que cela n'avait rien à voir avec une quelconque considération pour lui, il était plus probable que Lord Malefoy tenait à ce que son fils n'ait pas à subir les dommages qu'il pourrait lui causer. Toutefois, il lui en fut reconnaissant, malgré le dégoût que cet homme lui inspirait ; les soins que son corps s'auto-prodiguait avaient toujours tendance à le fatiguer rapidement, et dans ce genre de cas, sa vue se brouillait, il ne pouvait plus focaliser son regard et le monde était flou autour de lui.

En général, ce genre d'inconvénient n'avait aucune conséquence grave, puisque Harry passait la plupart de son temps dans un lit. Mais il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de provoquer une catastrophe chez ses nouveaux maîtres.

Quand, pour la troisième fois de la nuit, Lucius Malefoy jouit en lui, Harry pria pour que ce soit la dernière. Il était complètement épuisé et n'aspirait qu'à une chose : s'endormir dans les draps fins, même si cela devait être collé à cet homme qu'il abhorrait déjà.

« Tu es très doué, » murmura le Lord en se retirant de lui et en s'allongeant à ses côtés.

Il passa un bras autour de la taille d'Harry et le fit se retourner sur le dos. L'esclave leva vers lui des yeux un peu craintifs. Lucius ricana.

« Pas trop fatigué ? » demanda-t-il en passant un doigt le long du torse de l'esclave.

« Si, » répondit Harry avec impudence.

Le sourire de Lucius se fit franchement moqueur et sarcastique.

« Je t'interdis de me répondre comme ça, » fit-il en plaquant Harry contre le matelas. « Tu as de la chance… je me sens magnanime aujourd'hui, et puis de toute façon, comme j'ai l'intention de te donner à mon fils, je m'en fiche un peu… »

Il roula sur le coté pour libérer l'esclave de son corps mais il enroula un bras autour de sa taille pour le forcer à se coller contre lui et à poser sa tête sur son torse.

« Mais sache, Harry, que si tu étais mien, je te ferais payer ce manque de respect, au centuple… »

Harry frissonna sous le ton froid utilisé mais ne répondit pas. Quelques secondes plus tard, il dormait profondément.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_Route reliant les propriétés Malefoy au port de Plymouth, calèche de Lord Lucius Malefoy, 8 Août 1801._

Ils partirent tôt le lendemain matin. Le voyage fut extrêmement inconfortable du point de vue de Harry – Lucius Malefoy était plongé dans ses papiers, mais quelques coups d'œil intense vers lui, de temps à autre, le rendait fort mal à l'aise. Mais ce n'était pas son souci premier. Il se demandait quel pouvait bien être le genre de ce fameux fils Malefoy… D'après ce qu'il avait compris derrière les paroles de Lord Malefoy, son jeune Héritier n'avait pas l'habitude de 'faire bon usage' des 'cadeaux' qu'il lui offrait. Cela voulait-il dire qu'il ne prenait pas les esclaves comme le faisait visiblement son père ?

Il souhaitait très fortement avoir raison.

Ne voulant pas se morfondre sur son avenir incertain, il se replia sur lui-même comme il le faisait lorsqu'il voulait échapper à la réalité. Ses jambes repliées contre lui, le visage caché dans ses genoux, il oublia tout du monde extérieur, jusqu'au goût acre sur sa langue, dû à la fellation matinale que Malefoy avait exigée de lui. Il se réfugia dans le petit monde qu'il avait créé au fond de son imagination, où personne ne chercherait à le violer sous prétexte qu'il était considéré comme moins qu'un homme.

Pourtant, malheureusement pour lui, ce bien-être relatif fut de courte durée : un coup de canne dans sa jambe lui fit relever la tête.

« Tiens-toi correctement, je te prie, » fit l'homme avec un regard sévère.

Le voyage passa lentement, puis finalement la route se fit moins chaotique. Harry releva les yeux et aperçut à l'extérieur, des champs, puis de magnifiques jardins, et enfin, sa nouvelle demeure, riche maison coloniale aux décorations ostentatoires qui lui donna l'impression d'être écrasé par tant de luxe.

Il déglutit difficilement, et pria n'importe quel Dieu de lui accorder sa clémence.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_Jardin du Petit Lac, sur les Terres des Malefoy, 8 Août 1801._

Encore une fois, Draco Malefoy avait refusé de se rendre à cette pathétique Fête des Héritiers, comme à chaque fois qu'elle avait lieu depuis qu'il était en âge de refuser quelque chose à son père. Il trouvait extrêmement indécent de fêter la mort d'un ami, d'un parent, sous prétexte que son fils allait prendre place à la tête de sa famille. Surtout que dans le cas présent, Théodore Nott n'avait rien d'un Lord. Il avait à peine onze ans et ne connaissait rien à la politique.

De plus, Draco savait parfaitement que son père allait encore une fois en profiter pour lui ramener un présent du genre esclave sexuel ou futur épouse, et il ne voulait ni de l'un ni de l'autre. Il ne voulait pas se marier, et il ne voulait pas profiter d'un pauvre garçon qui n'avait rien pu décider de sa vie.

Il passa donc la journée avec Eluan, Blaise qui partageait ses opinions sur cette coutume, Severus – son parrain – et quelques autres amies proches. Et l'absence de son père ne pouvait que rendre cet après-midi encore meilleur.

Malheureusement, il déchanta vite car il vit la calèche de son père aller se garer aux écuries alors qu'ils se prélassaient au bord d'un petit lac dans les jardins. Il soupira avec agacement en voyant Lucius arriver, quelques secondes après être descendu sur le perron, en tenant par le bras un jeune homme brun qui regardait le sol.

« Cher Héritier, » sourit son père de son sourire le plus hypocrite et le plus Malefoy possible. « Voilà mon présent, en ce jour de liesse, » ajouta-t-il en forçant le jeune homme à avancer vers lui.

L'esclave obéit docilement mais ne leva pas les yeux. Draco poussa un soupir exaspéré mais préféra ne pas lever le ton ; s'il semblait assez 'Maître' face à ce pauvre garçon, son père partirait plus vite.

« Superbe, » répliqua-t-il, tout aussi doucereux que son père. « Faites-le monter dans ma chambre, voulez-vous ? Et faites-lui donner à manger. Je m'en occuperai plus tard. »

« J'ose avancer que tu l'apprécieras beaucoup si tu prends le temps d'essayer un contact, » répondit son père. « Il est vraiment admirable. »

« Je vous crois, » fit Draco en jetant un vague coup d'œil à l'esclave – il semblait remarquablement beau, nota-t-il malgré lui.

Lucius adressa un sourire moqueur à son fils, puis se tourna vers le Maître des Potions.

« Severus, veux-tu bien venir avec moi, je te prie ? Je dois m'entretenir avec toi de certaines choses importantes. »

Impassible comme toujours, Severus Snape se leva et salua les jeunes d'un signe de tête. Ils s'éloignèrent tous deux, l'esclave marchant derrière eux. Celui-ci avait perdu cette allure docile, son pas était maintenant fier, sa tête haute, bien que ses épaules soient fort contractées, témoignant d'une nervosité compréhensible. Draco haussa les épaules avec lassitude et laissa sa tête retomber sur les jambes de Millicent Bullstrode.

« Bien, où en étions-nous ? » demanda-t-il alors qu'elle reprenait le massage de son pauvre crâne douloureux.

« Encore un esclave ? » fit Blaise en écho, les yeux toujours fixés sur les trois hommes qui s'éloignaient.

Draco grogna.

« Ne m'en parle pas, » répondit-il. « Je me demande ce qu'il veut, à la fin. Croit-il que ça me donnerait plus envie de me marier si je baisais tous les pauvres garçons qu'il veut mettre dans mon lit ? »

« Il voudrait que tu sois sa copie, c'est tout, » rétorqua Eluan avec froideur, la colère et la haine transpirant de tout son être.

Blaise serra légèrement sa main et lui embrassa la tête pour le calmer. Draco retint un sourire attendri quand il vit son frère réagir exactement comme le voulait son amant : en rougissant, puis en levant les yeux vers lui pour l'embrasser brièvement. Il était vraiment heureux que son frère ait trouvé quelqu'un, et plus encore que ce quelqu'un soit son meilleur ami. Il savait que Blaise ne lui ferait jamais de mal et c'était tout ce qui comptait pour Draco.

« Il n'empêche, il était pas mal celui-là, » ajouta tout de même Millicent

« Ils sont tous pas mal, Milli, » rétorqua Draco avec amusement.

« Oui, mais il a quelque chose en plus, Drake, je suis d'accord avec elle, » renchérit Jenna MacDouglas, une écossaise récemment arrivée dans leur petit coin de paradis et rapidement intégrée dans leur petit groupe grâce à son tempérament de feu. « Il y a une espèce d'aura autour de lui qui donne envie de le prendre dans ses bras et de ne jamais le laisser partir pour le consoler de ses malheurs… »

« Ouais, tu parles, ça, c'est un jeu auquel tous les esclaves sexuels jouent pour plaire à leur maître, » rétorqua Draco. « M'étonnerait pas que père lui ait demandé de me mimer cette comédie navrante de ridicule. Il n'y a rien de plus arrogant qu'un esclave sexuel, et fais-moi confiance là-dessus, j'en ai vu passer des tas. »

« Si tu le dis, » répondit Jenna en haussant les épaules et en s'allongeant entièrement dans l'herbe, la tête sur le ventre de Draco. « Qu'est-ce que tu vas en faire ? »

« Le revendre, probablement, » fit le blond. « Je n'en sais rien encore. Je n'ai pas envie d'y réfléchir maintenant. Je règlerais ce problème ce soir. De quoi parlait-on avant cette malheureuse interruption ? »

« De ta plus grande admiratrice, » répondit une troisième jeune fille du nom de Francesca Viveccelli. « Pansy Face-de-Bouledogue Parkinson. »

Draco laissa échapper un ricanement. Merlin, qu'il était bon de raconter des crasses dans le dos des autres gens…

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_Chambre de Draco Malefoy, 8 Août 1801 au soir._

Quand Draco entra dans sa chambre à coucher, tard ce soir-là, il fut un instant pris de court, non pas par le feu ronflant dans la cheminée – il était magiquement ensorcelé pour brûler perpétuellement mais sans diffuser de chaleur en plein été – mais par la forme nue allongée devant. Il retint un juron. Il avait complètement oublié ce fichu 'cadeau'.

Il soupira et d'un geste de la main alluma le lustre et les nombreux chandeliers. Comme l'esclave ne fit aucun mouvement, Draco en conclut qu'il devait être endormi – normal, il n'avait sans doute rien trouvé de mieux à faire pendant toute la journée. Le jeune Malefoy en profita pour l'observer quelques minutes, notant que comme toujours, son père avait choisi probablement l'un des plus beaux esclaves du marché.

D'où il se trouvait, il ne pouvait voir que son dos, la courbure de ses reins, ses fesses et ses jambes repliées. De ce qu'il pouvait voir, l'esclave avait le corps le plus parfait que Draco eut jamais vu. Il se sentit excité rien qu'à l'idée de pouvoir s'enfoncer dans la chair qu'il devinait chaude et étroite entre ces deux globes aussi bronzés que le reste de sa peau.

Draco grogna et s'approcha à pas lents. Il contourna le corps et observa l'autre coté à la lueur des flammes. Il resta quelques secondes figé par tant de beauté, et il comprit instantanément ce qu'avait voulu dire Jenna plus tôt dans l'après-midi. La tristesse et l'amertume qu'affichait ce visage endormi étaient poignantes, hurlantes de sincérité. Il resta là à contempler le jeune homme qui ne semblait pas plus âgé que lui avant de se décider à le réveiller.

Il commença par ordonner à son esclave Elise de lui apporter des vêtements et celle-ci lui annonça que Lucius lui avait déjà fait tailler trois costumes. Draco se retint de lever les yeux au ciel et lui demanda de les amener. Puis il referma sa porte et s'agenouilla aux cotés du dieu pour poser une main sur son épaule.

L'esclave se réveilla en sursaut et Draco se releva.

« Maître, » murmura le jeune homme en se redressant pour s'agenouiller humblement à ses pieds.

« Quel est ton nom ? » demanda Draco à voix basse.

« Je m'appelle Harry, » répondit l'autre en relevant la tête, clouant l'Héritier Malefoy de deux émeraudes en fusion, pleine de tristesse et de dégoût. « On m'a ordonné d'être là pour satisfaire tous vos désirs, » ajouta-t-il en se relevant avec félinité, son visage affichant une expression sensuelle pour lever une main à peine tremblante vers le torse de Draco.

Celui-ci lui saisit le poignet pour l'arrêter.

« Ca ira comme ça, » coupa-t-il un peu sèchement.

Il était surtout désarmé. Harry avait le même comportement que les autres esclaves sexuels qu'il avait connus, du moins jusqu'à présent, mais ses yeux hurlaient de répugnance et ne demandaient qu'une chose, partir.

Mais ces deux pierres précieuses se détournèrent de lui et malgré le malaise qu'elles lui faisaient ressentir, il se surprit à penser qu'il les voulait encore posées sur lui. Il ne força pourtant pas l'esclave à le regarder à nouveau. Le pauvre semblait complètement perdu.

« Pardon, » dit-il faiblement.

Draco soupira et le relâcha pour se passer une main dans les cheveux.

« C'est pas vrai, » marmonna-t-il. « Mais qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de toi ? »

« Ce que vous voulez, » répondit Harry sans jamais le regarder. « En général, je suis plutôt utilisé comme esclave sexuel… »

Draco eut un ricanement amer qui fit relever les yeux à l'esclave avec surprise.

« Ouais, ça je m'en doute, beau brun, sinon tu ne serais pas là à me faire des avances sans rien sur le dos, » répondit-il. « Et puis je suppose que tu es déjà passé dans les draps de mon père, hein ? Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il me fait le coup. Si ça peut te rassurer, j'ai un principe, je ne baise pas mes esclaves, » ajouta-t-il en ouvrant la porte – à laquelle on venait de toquer – pour prendre les vêtements qu'Elise lui avait apportés.

Il revint vers Harry et les lui tendit, avant de s'apercevoir que le jeune homme le regardait avec une certaine angoisse, mais aussi un espoir, aussi, enfoui, faible, mais présent.

« Mais alors qu'est-ce que vous allez faire avec moi ? » fit-il.

« Si tu veux tout savoir, je n'en ai aucune idée et je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'y réfléchir ce soir, je suis fatigué, » répondit Draco. « Allez, habille-toi maintenant, et puis Elise te conduira dans une chambre où tu pourras dormir… »

« Maître, les chambres des esclaves sont toutes pleines, » répondit Elise.

« Putain, » jura Draco. « Eh bien, mets-le dans un des placards, celui de l'étage tant qu'à faire… »

« Maître, un placard ? » fit Elise, l'air surprise.

« Oui, un placard, bordel ! » s'énerva Draco. « On arrangera ça demain, mais pour une nuit, ça t'ira, non ? » ajouta-t-il à l'adresse d'Harry qui s'empressa de hocher la tête en boutonnant rapidement sa chemise.

« Pas de problème pour moi, » répondit-il à voix basse.

« Parfait, alors maintenant, tout le monde dehors ! »

Les deux esclaves se dépêchèrent de sortir de la pièce. Draco se laissa tomber sur son lit avec soulagement et d'un claquement de doigt, il se changea magiquement pour la nuit et se glissa entre ses draps en éteignant les bougies d'une formule magique murmurée.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Harry se laissa emmener par la dénommée Elise jusqu'aux cuisines, immenses, de la résidence Malefoy.

« Alors, voilà un nouveau jouet pour Draco Malefoy ? » lui demanda-t-elle avec amusement.

« Ouais, il paraît, » répondit Harry avec lassitude. « Mais il n'a pas l'air décidé à passer à l'acte. »

Elise eut un léger rire.

« Draco Malefoy ne passe jamais à l'acte avec des esclaves, » répondit-elle. « Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, avec lui. Il ne te touchera pas. Tu viens de loin ? »

« Ecosse, » murmura-t-il. « Et toi ? »

« Angleterre, » dit-elle. « Tu veux manger quoi ? »

« Je ne sais pas… du pain et du fromage, et peut-être des fruits, si tu as. »

« On a tout, ici, » répondit-elle avec amusement en allant chercher ce qu'il voulait. « Alors comme ça, tu viens d'Ecosse, hein ? Tu viens d'arriver ? »

« Oui, il y a deux jours, » dit Harry en prenant le morceau de pain qu'elle lui tendait. « Et toi ? Tu es à leur service depuis combien de temps ? »

« Une quinzaine d'année, » répondit-elle en servant deux grogs de bière. « C'était Madame, la mère de Draco, qui m'avait achetée afin que je puisse m'occuper de son fils aîné, » expliqua-t-elle. « En fait elle n'avait pas besoin de moi, elle passait ses journées avec ses deux fils mais Milord n'était pas au courant. Il ne voulait pas que ses fils s'amollissent à cause de l'amour de leur mère. Madame est morte à peine un mois après m'avoir achetée. »

« Morte ? » fit Harry avec surprise.

« Oui. Triste histoire. Je n'ai pas compris comment c'est arrivé mais juste après, les Malefoy ont pris leurs biens et sont venus s'établir ici. On m'a emmené avec quelques autres esclaves pour que je puisse continuer à m'occuper de Draco. »

Il y eut un moment de silence. Harry mangea avec appétit en savourant la bière servie qui était excellente. Il était un peu gêné du regard fixé sur lui mais ne fit pas de remarque.

« Tu sais, on est entre nous, tu n'es pas obligé de garder tes manières, comme si tu étais en présence de ton maître, » dit-elle en souriant moqueusement.

« Je… je ne le fais pas exprès, » répondit Harry en rougissant légèrement. « On m'a toujours fait remarquer que j'avais des manières de noble mais c'est involontaire. »

« Eh ben, pour un esclave de naissance, tu dois avoir un sang sacrément noble pour avoir gardé ces manières-là sans t'en rendre compte, » rit-elle.

« Certainement, si tu le dis, » céda-t-il.

Il retint un bâillement mais Elise le remarqua tout de même.

« Tu as fini ? » demanda-t-elle. « Tu dois être fatigué. Viens, je t'emmène dans ta demeure pour la nuit. »

Harry hocha la tête et quelques minutes plus tard, ils avaient regagné le troisième étage. Elise le guida vers une porte cachée derrière l'escalier.

« Voilà, » annonça-t-elle avec un grand sourire. « Si tu savais combien aimeraient être à ta place ! »

Harry fronça légèrement les sourcils sans trop comprendre, mais Elise garda son sourire et lui fit signe d'entrer. Il poussa la porte et ne put en croire ses yeux pendant plusieurs secondes.

« Vous… vous appelez ça un placard ? » fit-il avec ahurissement.

Elise rit légèrement à nouveau.

« Eh oui, voilà les placards des Malefoy, » répondit-elle, amusée de sa surprise. « En réalité, ces chambres ont été aménagées magiquement pour accueillir les domestiques qui n'étaient pas esclaves quand nous sommes arrivés ici. Puis au fur et à mesure, Lucius Malefoy a trouvé moins onéreux de ne prendre que des esclaves pour son service et ces pièces sont restées inoccupées. Je vais te laisser, maintenant. Passe une bonne nuit. »

« Merci, toi aussi, » répondit faiblement Harry avant d'entrer dans la pièce qui était sienne pour une nuit.

Il allait savourer cette nuit, décida-t-il. Par tous les dieux, il n'avait jamais eu une chambre de ce genre, uniquement pour lui. Oh, bien sûr, comparée à celle de Draco Malefoy, elle faisait figure de niche mais il n'aurait rien voulu de plus. Il avait un lit, un _grand_ lit pour lui seul, une table de chevet avec des chandelles allumées, un placard où poser ses vêtements, et même un bureau avec une _fenêtre_ donnant directement sur le lac où il avait été officiellement offert à son nouveau maître, et une vue superbe sur les magnifiques jardins à l'anglaise de la résidence.

Et là, posé bien en évidence sur le bureau, _des** livres**_. Trois livres, pas énormes, mais pour Harry rien n'aurait pu être plus beau. Seigneur, si seulement Draco Malefoy acceptait de lui laisser garder cette chambre autant de temps qu'il aurait à passer à son service… si seulement Draco Malefoy acceptait de le garder à son service pour toujours…

Il alla s'asseoir sur le lit qui lui parut merveilleusement confortable et s'y laissa tomber sur le dos avec un soupir.

Avec qu'il ait pu s'en rendre compte, il s'était endormi.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_Chambre de Draco Malefoy, 9 Août 1801 au matin._

Draco se réveilla après une nuit agitée le lendemain de cette maudite Fête des Héritiers. Il avait eu du mal à trouver le sommeil, inquiet et préoccupé malgré lui par l'arrivée de ce nouvel esclave et surtoutpar son comportement bizarre, différent, pour un esclave sexuel tout du moins. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il allait lui faire faire. Le Manoir Malefoy possédait déjà largement assez de serviteurs. Il pouvait éventuellement le revendre, comme il l'avait déjà fait avec tous les autres cadeaux de son père, mais bizarrement, il n'en avait pas envie.

Harry l'intriguait. Il n'était pas comme les autres, il n'était pas arrogant, imbu de lui-même et du pouvoir qu'il pouvait avoir sur ses maîtres. Il n'avait pas insisté quand Draco avait rejeté ses avances, il en avait même paru plutôt soulagé. Ce qui était, du point de vue du blond, la réaction la plus logique qu'il ait jamais eu de la part d'un esclave de ce genre.

Draco soupira et se redressa pour se lever. Il fit apporter son petit déjeuner dans sa chambre et sut ce qu'il allait faire d'Harry en voyant le visage visiblement épuisé d'Elise revenir avec son plateau.

« Ma pauvre Elise, » dit-il en attrapant sa main pour la retenir une minute. « Dis-moi, tu as discuté avec Harry un peu hier soir ? »

« Oui, » répondit l'esclave.

« Et alors, que penses-tu de lui ? »

« Il est gentil, » répondit-elle lentement. « Il n'a sans doute pas eu une vie facile, mais il ne réagit pas comme le faisaient les autres esclaves que vous a offerts votre père. »

« Penses-tu que ça te rendrait la vie plus facile si je le prenais à mon service personnel ? » demanda Draco. « Je vois bien que c'est difficile pour toi depuis que j'ai revendu Martha. Tu m'avais dit que tu pourrais tenir mais tu es épuisée. »

« Vous ne voulez donc plus me voir, jeune chenapan ? » fit la femme avec amusement.

Draco sourit doucement. Elise l'avait élevé comme s'il avait été son propre fils après la mort de sa mère et il avait parfois du mal à la considérer vraiment comme une esclave. C'était pour cela qu'il ne s'offusquait pas des petites piques qu'elle lui lançait comme s'il avait encore dix ans.

« Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas ça, » répondit-il. « Mais tu ne peux pas être à mon service personnel _et_ femme de chambre pour tout le manoir. »

« Très bien, » dit-elle. « J'accepte, mais à une condition : vous m'accorderez encore un peu de votre temps pour que nous puissions parler un peu, d'accord ? »

« Bien sûr, » sourit Draco. « Va me le chercher, alors. Je me chargerai de prévenir père. »

Elise hocha la tête, puis quitta la pièce. Draco acquiesça à sa propre idée en se caressant pensivement le menton. Oui, c'était la meilleure solution pour en apprendre plus sur ce garçon sans pour autant lui sauter dessus. Car l'attirance était là, indéniable, inévitable, et ce matin encore, il pouvait sentir un feu lui ronger les reins à l'idée de ce qu'il pourrait faire avec une telle beauté. Sans doute avait-il acquis une certaine souplesse en plus, s'il était esclave depuis sa naissance. Un corps pareil ne se gâchait pas.

Il ferma les yeux et secoua ses idées lubriques pour manger. C'était mal de penser ainsi. Il n'était pas son père et il n'agirait pas comme lui.

Harry arriva quelques minutes plus tard. Il entra à l'ordre du blond et Draco le regarda se poster devant lui dans une attitude respectueuse mais méfiante. Il ne devait même pas en être conscient vu le naturel de sa position. Draco fut reconnaissant envers le plateau posé sur ses genoux, cachant ainsi l'excitation que cette simple vue lui procurait.

« Maître, » murmura le jeune esclave en baissant légèrement la tête.

« Alors, Harry, » fit-il en s'étirant légèrement. « Le placard était-il confortable ? »

« Très, je tenais d'ailleurs à vous remercier pour cela, même si je sais que c'était une situation provisoire, » répondit Harry en le regardant dans les yeux, cette fois.

« C'est du provisoire qui va s'allonger dans la durée, » dit Draco avec un sourire moqueur. « Comme il n'y a pas d'autre endroit pour toi, tu vas rester dans ce placard jusqu'à nouvel ordre. De plus, je pense te garder à mon service personnel, si bien sûr tu penses être capable de te conduire correctement en public… »

« Je ne me jetterai pas à genoux devant vous pour vous supplier de me laisser vous sucer, si c'est ce que vous voulez dire, » répondit Harry.

Draco haussa un sourcil étonné.

« Et bien, tu as de la répartie, toi, » dit-il, narquois.

Harry rougit et ne répondit rien. Il y eut un moment de silence et Draco se perdit plusieurs minutes dans la forêt d'émeraude du regard de son esclave. Il ne remarqua même pas que la gêne d'Harry augmentait en intensité, en tout cas pas avant de réussir à se détacher de ces yeux incroyables.

« Tu as des yeux magnifiques, » murmura-t-il, totalement halluciné.

Les joues d'Harry semblèrent prendre un rouge encore plus soutenu si c'était possible.

« On me le dit souvent, » répondit-il doucement.

Draco reprit ses esprits avec cette phrase. Il avait horreur d'être comparé aux autres et cela eut le don de le mettre de mauvaise humeur.

« Va voir Elise, » dit-il sèchement. « Elle t'expliquera les principes de la maison. J'ai un rendez-vous à onze heures ce matin. Tu me rejoindras un peu avant. Dans mon bureau. Va-t-en. »

« Oui, maître, » murmura Harry en se détournant, les yeux baissés vers le sol.

Draco l'observa quitter la pièce jusqu'à ce que la porte soit refermée. Enervé sans savoir pourquoi, il repoussa le plateau et se leva pour aller prendre un long bain très chaud.

* * *

une review fait toujours plaisir !

bisous à tous, prochain chap dans trois semaines

speedy


	3. A Visibilité Réduite

Bonjour tout le monde ! le chapitre trois tout beau tout prêt et pile à l'heure ? Keskondi ?

Bref, à part ça, je suis désolée mais je ne répondrais pas au question cette fois-ci, j'ai une migraine épouvantable et une tonne de choses à faire... j'essayerai de faire dans la semaine et je rééditerai...

En tout cas, vous pourrez tous remercier très chaleureusement ma beta, Ruth, parce que, la pauvre, vu que jesuis franchement crevée en ce moment, elle a de plus en plus de boulot à faire sur mes textes... Donc un grand merci à toi !

Et puis aussi un grand merci à vous lecteurs et reviewers, pour tous vos messages ! Je suis super contente, alors continuez comme ça !

_**Résumé**_ : Pour la petite histoire, il s'agit d'un UA (Univers Alternatifs pour ceux qui ne savent pas) prenant place au temps des colonies américaines, vers la fin du XVIIIème siècle... et bien que les années passent, je ne prendrai pas en compte les faits historiques, c'est simplement pour le cadre temporel. La magie existe, et elle est connue des Moldus bien qu'ils ne sachent pas l'utiliser (sinon ce ne sontplus des moldus)... Harry, esclave plus souvent utilisé pour le plaisir sexuel de ses maitres et maitresses successif, se retrouve embarqué sur un navire pour les Amériques, où Lucius Malefoy l'achetera à un prix assez élevé, afin de l'offrir en cadeau d'anniversaire pour son fils. Dans un contexte de menace et de terreur de plus en plus oppressant depuis l'arrivé d'un extremiste du nom de Lord Voldemort au parlement sorcier, il va se créer entre le maitre et l'esclave une relation que les secrets et les peurs de leurs esprits tourmentés ne feront que compliquer un peu plus. L'amour sera-t-il plus fort que la fierté ? Et quel est cette histoire de Prophétie ? Le Roi des Sorciers reviendra-t-il un jour sur son trône, avant que la guerre ne se déchaine à nouveau ?

_**Avertissement**_ : Bon, eh bien, voilà encore une histoire un peu hard où les persos ne sont pas toujours très bien traités… ceux qui me connaissent savent ce que ça veut dire ! Pour les autres, je tiens à avertir que si cette fic porte le rating M ce n'est pas pour rien ! Je pense même que ça frôle de très près le NC-17, donc si vous êtes homophobe, si vous avez une âme fort sensible, si vous n'aimez que les fic où les persos tombent tranquillement amoureux et finissent leur jours ensemble sans problèmes, allez voir ailleurs parce que vous n'aimerez pas cette fic. Je tiens à prévenir qu'il y aura quelques scène de viol pas entièrement décrites mais présentes tout de même. J'ignore encoe si ce sera vraiment très sanglant ou pas (cf la mort de Narcissa dans _Lune d'Argent_)

_**Disclaimer**_ : rien ne m'appartient excepté l'Histoire et quelques persos dont Spica Black et Eluan Malefoy… Le monde, les lieux et les personnages relatifs à Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowlings. Je ne fait que les emprunter pour les soumettre à mon esprit pervers et tordu.

_**Dédicace**_ : à ma Popo qui a été la première à lire ce chapitre, à ma Popiette en manque de mes histoire, à mon Abrutie Auré, et à ceux qui me lisent comme ceux qui ne me lisent pas.

_**Remerciement **_: à Polonius qui m'a toujours soutenu sans jamais y manquer, à Cyzia, et à Ruth Dedallime qui comme toujours a fourni un gros travail d'amélioration sur ce chapitre.

Je pense que c'est tout… Je vous embrasse bien fort tous !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Aube et Crépuscule**_

_Chapitre 3 :_

**A Visibilité Réduite :**

_Bureau de Draco Malefoy, Manoir Malefoy, Propriétés des Malefoy, 9 Août 1801, plus tard dans la matinée._

Harry était mal à l'aise, très mal à l'aise, pour ne pas dire carrément embarrassé. Il tira légèrement sur le col serré de sa chemise blanche. Son Maître remarqua son geste et haussa un sourcil surpris à son égard.

« Tu n'as pas l'air de te sentir très bien, » observa-t-il en gardant posé sur lui un regard inquisiteur, un peu sévère mais ni fâché ni très étonné.

« Disons que je n'ai pas l'habitude de porter des vêtements aussi étroits, » répondit Harry à voix basse. « Ou de porter des vêtements tout court, » ajouta-t-il pour lui-même.

Malefoy soupira légèrement.

« Je sais, » répondit-il en posant sa plume dans son encrier pour s'appuyer contre le dossier de son fauteuil. « Ecoute, Harry, tu n'as pas eu une vie facile, et tu n'as pas envie que ça recommence, ce qui me paraît tout à fait normal – bien que tu sois le premier esclave que m'a offert mon père à réagir comme ça. C'est en partie pour ça que je ne t'ai pas revendu comme je l'ai fait avec les autres 'cadeaux' de mon père. Tu le sais. Mais je ne peux pas garder un esclave qui ne me servirait pas. Je n'aime pas parler comme ça mais c'est la vérité. Tu es mon serviteur personnel et j'attends de toi que tu agisses comme tel. »

« Oui, Maître, » répondit doucement Harry. « Je sais. »

« Quant à ta tenue, c'est celle réglementaire pour un esclave de ton rang, » termina Draco. « Et si ça peut te rassurer, le blanc te va très bien. »

Harry rougit et Draco eut un léger sourire. Il y eut un moment de silence et Harry remarqua alors la couleur extraordinaire des yeux de son Maître. D'un gris mêlé de bleu profond, ils rappelaient un ciel d'orage. C'était envoûtant. Mais leur beauté était discrète. Contrairement aux émeraudes d'Harry qui interpellaient même sans les regarder, les yeux de Draco Malefoy ne prenaient de l'intérêt que lorsqu'on les fixait quelques secondes. Il fallait bien cela pour saisir la profondeur et la multitude des reflets.

Le pouvoir d'Harry se déclencha alors sans qu'il ait le temps de réagir. Il put ainsi lire à travers ce regard et y découvrit une personnalité aux multiples facettes. Une espèce de tristesse latente pesait sur le jeune Héritier et il semblait ressentir comme un manque. Mais ce qui frappa Harry plus que tout, fut cet amour qui semblait l'emplir. Un amour puissant. Destiné à une seule personne… mais qui ?

Harry secoua légèrement la tête. Il n'aimait pas quand son esprit faisait des siennes pour aller fouiller dans l'âme des gens. Cela n'arrivait pas très souvent mais il détestait ce pouvoir. Même si cela lui permettait en général de se tirer de situations plus ou moins dangereuses. Avant aujourd'hui, il avait pu lire en Lucius Malefoy et n'avait pas aimé ce qu'il avait vu. Désormais il connaissait Draco Malefoy et, bizarrement, il en était gêné. Ce jeune homme à peine plus vieux que lui ne lui ferait jamais de mal et il se sentait comme un voyeur d'avoir ressenti ses états d'âme.

Il baissa les yeux.

« Tu me perturbes, Harry, » murmura Draco, lui faisant tourner les yeux vers lui. « Il y a tellement de choses en toi qui me sont étrangères. »

« Vous n'êtes pas comme les autres non plus, Maître, » répondit doucement Harry.

Draco prit une petite inspiration comme pour s'apprêter à parler mais ils furent interrompus par des coups légers frappés à la porte. L'Héritier haussa un sourcil puis fit signe à Harry d'aller ouvrir. Avec quelques secondes de retard, l'esclave se précipita vers la porte en se souvenant que cela faisait partie de ses attributions.

« Bonjour, » demanda le jeune homme avec un petit sourire. « Draco est là ? »

« Euh… oui, » bafouilla Harry en trouvant une ressemblance troublante entre ce garçon aux yeux de nuit et Draco Malefoy. « Et vous… Pardon, » se reprit-il en se redressant légèrement. « Puis-je demander à monsieur qui il est afin que je puisse l'annoncer ? »

« Laisse, Harry, » dit la voix de Draco derrière lui. « Entre, Lou. Harry, voici mon frère Eluan, » ajouta-t-il alors que le garçon venait serrer Draco dans ses bras. « Excuse-le, Lou. Il vient d'arriver. »

« Oui, je sais, c'est le nouveau cadeau de père, n'est-ce pas ? » répondit Eluan en se rapprochant d'Harry avec curiosité. « Etonnant qu'il ne t'ait pas gardé pour lui. »

« Votre père a déjà profité des mes… services hier, » répondit Harry en retenant le sarcasme qui cherchait à percer dans sa voix. « Il faut croire que cela lui a suffi. »

Eluan eut un rire amer.

« Oui, ce n'est pas comme s'il n'avait pas déjà six ou sept esclaves réservés à ses nuits, » rétorqua-t-il avec mépris.

Harry était surpris. Il percevait chez ce jeune homme une bonté et une gentillesse extrêmes mais la façon dont il parlait de son père faisait frémir. Il savait parfaitement qu'on pouvait ne pas aimer Lucius Malefoy – à vrai dire, il avait plutôt du mal à concevoir qu'on puisse seulement l'_apprécier_ – mais la haine violente qui tapissait le ton d'Eluan l'interpellait sérieusement. Il en fit une note mentale et se promit d'en demander plus à Elise s'il en avait l'occasion.

Le jeune Eluan Malefoy se désintéressa de lui et se tourna vers son frère.

« Blaise organise une petite soirée chez lui demain soir, » dit-il. « Tu penses pouvoir te libérer ? »

« Je vais voir, » répondit Draco en rangeant une pile de parchemins. « Père est tout le temps sur mon dos en ce moment. Je ne sais pas si ça va être possible. »

« Il y aura sans doute Richard, » ajouta prudemment Eluan.

Draco se figea.

« Alors là tu peux être sûr que je ne viendrai pas, » fit-il froidement.

« Ca s'est mal passé la dernière fois ? » demanda Eluan avec lassitude.

« Lou, j'apprécie tes efforts pour me trouver quelqu'un qui me conviendrait, mais je t'en prie, arrête, » pria Draco. « Ce petit enfant de salaud a essayé de me prendre contre un mur en plein milieu de la salle de réception ! Il est au moins deux fois plus baraqué que moi. Franchement, je ne sais pas ce que tu avais dans la tête ce jour-là mais évite d'y repenser ! »

« Je sais, » soupira Eluan. « Je suis désolé. Mais Blaise m'avait assuré qu'il était très bien. »

« Je m'en fiche, » rétorqua Draco.

Il soupira à son tour en voyant la mine dépitée de son frère. Il posa une main sur son épaule avec douceur.

« Lou, tu sais bien ce que je pense de ça, » dit-il avec tendresse. « Tu as Blaise. Très bien. Rien ne pourrait me faire plus plaisir. Mais moi je n'ai pas le droit de faire ça. Imagine seulement que je trouve _la_ personne. Qu'est-ce qui se passerait alors ? Je devrais me marier, un jour ou l'autre, Lou, et alors, tout sera fini… Je n'ai pas le droit d'imposer ça à qui que ce soit. Et malgré tous les efforts qu'on peut faire, Lou, deux hommes n'auront jamais d'enfants ensemble, même la magie ne peut faire une telle chose, et moi je dois avoir des enfants. »

« Ce n'est pas juste, » murmura Eluan.

« Rien n'est juste dans la vie, » répondit Draco.

Le silence s'installa quelques secondes.

« Je vais te laisser, alors, » fit le plus jeune. « A ce soir pour le dîner. »

Draco hocha légèrement la tête et retourna à ses papiers pendant qu'Eluan quittait la pièce. Harry continua de l'observer discrètement pendant qu'il travaillait. Son Maître semblait sérieusement préoccupé. Et il brûlait de l'interroger à ce propos, mais il savait parfaitement qu'il n'en avait pas le droit. Toutefois sa curiosité était maladive…

« Maître, je peux vous poser une question ? » fit-il très doucement en le voyant s'arrêter de prendre des notes pendant quelques secondes pour se masser la nuque et s'étirer le dos.

Draco posa les yeux sur lui pour le regarder avec surprise.

« Bien sûr, » répondit-il simplement. « Assieds-toi, si tu veux. »

« Oh, non, merci, » fit Harry, surpris et gêné d'une telle proposition.

« C'est bon, Harry, je te vois bien piétiner depuis tout à l'heure, et puis nous sommes entre nous. Je n'ai pas du tout envie que tu restes debout face à moi pendant des heures alors que nous sommes seuls tous les deux, » fit Draco en roulant des yeux. « Viens. Allons dans mon salon. J'ai besoin d'une pause, de toute façon. »

Il se leva sans attendre de réponse et passa dans la pièce à coté de son bureau. Harry suivit aussitôt et le rejoignit dans la douillette petite salle de repos. Les murs étaient peints de couleurs chaudes, d'un jaune orangé très doux, et plusieurs canapés étaient regroupés autour d'une cheminée. Il y avait une petite table basse au centre et un meuble dans un coin près de la fenêtre, sur lequel étaient posés quelques verres et une carafe de ce qui ressemblait fortement à du whisky.

Draco s'en servit un verre et en proposa à Harry.

« Non, merci, » répondit celui-ci, toujours fort gêné, ses joues s'étant colorées d'un rouge pâle. « C'est trop fort pour moi. »

« On a l'estomac fragile ? » fit malicieusement le blond.

« Assez, oui, » murmura Harry sans oser préciser que c'était sans doute dû aux quantités de foutre qu'on l'avait forcé à avaler et qui l'avaient parfois fait vomir jusqu'au sang.

« Oh, allez, détends-toi, s'il te plait, j'en ai assez des formalités, d'accord ? » dit Draco en posant son verre sur la table et en attrapant Harry par les épaules pour le forcer à s'asseoir dans un des canapés avant de prendre place en face de lui. « On va tranquillement parler. J'ai envie de te connaître un peu mieux. Et puis tu as toujours une question à me poser, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, » fit faiblement Harry. « Mais ce n'est pas… »

« Que voulais-tu savoir ? » le coupa Draco.

Harry le regarda avec une légère méfiance. Le visage de son Maître était très ouvert et il ne semblait qu'attendre ses paroles. Il retint un soupir.

« Je voulais savoir si vous aviez un problème, » répondit-il. « Vous sembliez très préoccupé, » ajouta-t-il en le voyant hausser un sourcil. « Quand vous étiez en train de travailler. »

« Ah, ça, » fit Draco en s'assombrissant légèrement. « Oui. Eh bien, il s'agit effectivement d'un problème qui concerne beaucoup de gens, peut-être plus encore que l'on peut imaginer. Problème dû à un malade qui a réussi à entrer au Parlement sorcier. »

« Le… le Parlement sorcier ? » répéta Harry sans comprendre.

Draco émit un léger soupir.

« Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est ? »

« Non, Maître » fit l'esclave en secouant la tête. « Je viens à peine d'arriver sur ce continent. »

« Oh. Eh bien, le Parlement Sorcier est une assemblée où se retrouvent une centaine d'élus, ceux qu'on appelle les députés, élus en proportion de la population dans chaque Etat du Nouveau Monde. Ils discutent des lois sorcières, de l'éducation des jeunes sorciers, de la recherche des enfants de Moldus nés sorciers, et d'autres petites choses comme ça. Cette institution a été créée à l'arrivée des sorciers sur le continent _America_. Mais les députés sont normalement sous la tutelle de notre roi. »

« Normalement ? »

« Oui, » répondit lentement Draco. « Vois-tu, pour nous aider à nous établir ici et à nous gouverner, le Roi Moldu d'Angleterre a nommé Roi et Dirigeant Suprême l'un de ses parents par alliance, à je ne sais quel degré un sorcier, pour superviser les installations. La lignée Royale s'est développée, et malgré l'indépendance des Etats-Unis, la branche s'est poursuivie et est restée en place. Malheureusement, notre dernier Roi, le Roi Albus II, a disparu il y a environ quatre-vingt ans. Il n'est pas mort, et on suspecte très fortement qu'il ait voulu élever ses enfants avec sa femme loin de la cohue autour du trône. Il a tué l'un des plus grands Mages Noirs de notre histoire et cette lourde épreuve l'a beaucoup affaibli. De nombreuses tentatives de coups d'état ont suivi ce combat. Alors, aidé de ses plus proches amis, il a ensorcelé son palais et les attributs royaux pour que seuls ses descendants puissent prendre sa place en cas de besoin futur. Les sorciers sont restés sans roi depuis. Aujourd'hui, le Parlement se débrouille comme il peut, sans directives ni projets à long terme, avec le gouvernement Moldu, pour que les deux communautés ne s'entrechoquent pas trop. »

Harry hocha lentement la tête, assimilant rapidement les informations. Comme souvent, il eut l'impression de déjà connaître tout cela, comme si le lui raconter éveillait en lui des échos de souvenirs lointains…

Il préféra ne pas y penser et regarda son Maître.

« Et aujourd'hui, qui est ce… 'malade' qui a réussi à entrer au Parlement ? »

« Il s'appelle Lord Voldemort, » répondit Draco en admirant le liquide ambré dans son verre avec des yeux pensifs. « Tu as entendu parler de la guerre qui a eu lieu en Europe il y a peu, chez les sorciers ? »

« Oui, » acquiesça Harry. « Est-ce qu'elle vous a atteint jusqu'ici ? »

« En partie, oui. Il n'y a pas eu de bataille, mais c'est probablement parce que Jedusor n'a pas eu le temps d'arriver sur ce continent. Mais la psychose de l'après-guerre nous a contaminés aussi sévèrement que si nous l'avions vécue. Tout le monde était très déstabilisé. Le problème, avec ce Voldemort, c'est qu'il défend, à peu de chose près, les mêmes idées que Jedusor. Seulement, il sait faire avaler la pilule avec une belle gueule et de jolis mots. Et donc, comme il sait faire passer ses idées avec des solutions radicales et redoutablement efficaces aux problèmes qui nous déchirent depuis la guerre, il peut rapidement arriver à grimper les échelons et nous diriger, tous. Peut-être même monter sur le trône. Et si une telle chose arrivait, ce serait une catastrophe… je suis sincèrement persuadé que ce n'est pas en privilégiant les Sangs-Purs ni en asservissant les Moldus que nous pourrons nous en sortir. »

« Je comprends, » murmura l'esclave. « Lord Voldemort… Tellement familier… »

« Pardon ? » réagit aussitôt Draco en se redressant. « Familier ? »

« Oui, » répondit Harry en le regardant, troublé. « Comme tout ce que vous venez de me raconter, d'ailleurs. Ca m'arrive parfois. Des choses complètement étrangères font retentir des échos en moi. Des odeurs parfois. Des voix. »

Il baissa les yeux.

« Pardon, » dit-il doucement. « Il doit y avoir quelque chose qui fonctionne mal chez moi. »

« Pas forcément, » répondit Draco avec gentillesse. « Ca peut être des souvenirs de ta plus tendre enfance. Te souviens-tu de tes parents ? »

Harry secoua la tête.

« Je ne les ai jamais connus, » répondit-il. « Ils sont morts quand j'étais jeune, ou alors ils m'ont vendu, ou encore ils étaient esclaves comme moi et c'est notre Maître qui m'a donné à un autre. Je l'ignore. »

Il y eut un moment de silence, puis Harry releva les yeux vers Draco.

« Mais je doute que la vie que j'ai menée puisse vous intéresser, » dit-il avec une certaine fermeté. « Si je vous dis que j'ai toujours été un esclave sexuel, est-ce que cela vous suffira ? » ajouta-t-il, dépassant sans le vouloir les limites de respect qu'il aurait dû s'imposer.

S'il posait cette barrière, c'était surtout pour se préserver. Ce passé était encore trop proche de lui… après tout, la veille encore, il s'était fait violer par le père de son nouveau Maître…

« Bien sûr, » répondit Draco avec une certaine douceur dans le regard, ne tenant pas compte du petit écart de comportement de son esclave. « Je comprends parfaitement. Tu es quelqu'un d'étrange, Harry. »

« Sans doute, » fit ce dernier avec lenteur. « Mais qui est vraiment normal ? »

Draco ne trouva rien à dire. Un petit sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres et il leva son verre à la santé de cette nouvelle relation qui s'annonçait déjà intéressante bien que certainement mouvementée.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Les jours suivants passèrent étonnement vite, se transformant plus rapidement que jamais en semaines, et le mois de septembre commença déjà. Draco Malefoy étant socialement et politiquement très occupé, Harry n'eut pas vraiment de nouveau l'occasion de parler avec lui. Il l'accompagnait dans la plupart de ses déplacements officiels, mais généralement Draco passait ses voyages plongé dans ses papiers.

Parfois, quand Draco partait sans lui pour diverses raisons, Harry osait s'aventurer jusqu'aux écuries : il avait toujours adoré les chevaux, ne ratant pas une occasion de s'occuper d'eux chez ses différents maîtres précédents, et les Malefoy possédaient des animaux d'une beauté et d'une intelligence remarquables.

Là, Harry avait commencé à faire la connaissance de quelques autres esclaves. Il y avait Seamus, irlandais d'origine, qui avait accompagné Lucius Malefoy quand Harry avait été acheté. Harry l'appréciait beaucoup : il avait un humour décapant et prenait la vie comme elle venait, profitant pleinement des avantages que sa position de cocher lui procurait.

John, l'un des palefreniers, par contre, rendait Harry légèrement mal à l'aise : il avait sans peine reconnu le genre de regards qu'il lui lançait, et ses remarques salaces semi-sérieuses ne lui plaisaient qu'à moitié. Enfin, il n'avait jamais rien tenté contre lui, alors le bel esclave brun essayait de ne pas trop s'en faire.

Il y avait Elise, aussi, bien sûr. L'adorable femme de chambre qui ne cessait de lui apporter à manger en cachette dans son 'placard' pour lui raconter les derniers potins chez les esclaves.

Grâce à elle, Harry avait pu en apprendre plus sur les relations entre Eluan Malefoy et son père. Les impressions qu'il avait eues face à Lord Malefoy ne s'en trouvèrent que confirmées et renforcées. Aucun père ne pouvait rejeter son fils sous prétexte qu'il ne collait pas à un moule préformé. A moins qu'il ne place la réputation de sa famille plus haut que le bien-être de son fils. Exactement comme le faisait Lucius Malefoy.

Il se plaisait bien ici. Il commençait à connaître du monde.

Il commençait à penser à autre chose qu'à ce qu'avait été sa vie avant d'arriver ici. Il faisait de moins en moins de cauchemar, et il avait pu satisfaire son intense amour de la lecture grâce aux trois épais romans qu'il avait trouvé dans sa chambre.

Oui, il commençait très doucement à revivre, et cela, il le devait à la curiosité qu'il avait provoquée chez son nouveau Maître.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_Manoir Malefoy, sur les Terres des Malefoy, chambre de l'esclave Harry, 5 septembre 1801._

Un matin, début septembre, alors que la douceur de l'été commençait à faire place à l'humidité de l'automne, Elise vint trouver Harry dans sa chambre alors que le soleil n'était pas encore levé. Il se réveilla en sursaut sans comprendre ce qui se passait quand elle lui saisit l'épaule pour le secouer.

« Allez, debout, beau brun, » dit Elise en lui arrachant ses draps. « Ton Maître va bientôt devoir se lever. »

« Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » marmonna Harry d'une voix ensommeillée.

« Tu n'as pas oublié, quand même ! » s'exclama l'esclave en allumant une chandelle. « La réunion ce matin, le mariage cet après-midi, le repas de ce soir ! Allez, Harry, secoue-toi un peu, s'il te plait ! »

« Oh, merde, c'est aujourd'hui ? » fit Harry en se redressant difficilement.

« Alors toi, » soupira Elise, faussement désabusée. « Allez, habille-toi plus vite que ça, et va porter son petit déjeuner à Draco ! Il va déjà être de mauvaise humeur, pas la peine d'en rajouter ! »

Harry bailla longuement et se leva docilement. Elise sortit rapidement une fois qu'elle eut constaté qu'il était bien debout, et Harry s'habilla pour rejoindre les cuisines et remonter ensuite vers la chambre de son Maître.

Il frappa à la porte et n'obtint aucune réponse. Il entra donc prudemment, et constata que Draco n'était pas encore réveillé. Ce n'était pas un chose inhabituelle et Harry posa le plateau du petit déjeuner sur la table de nuit avant de se pencher vers son Maître.

« Maître Draco, » murmura-t-il en posant une main sur son épaule.

Celui-ci grogna et remua légèrement sans pour autant se réveiller. Harry soupira et le secoua légèrement, mais il fut pris par surprise quand le jeune homme lui attrapa le poignet et le tira contre lui. En deux secondes, sans qu'il ait eu le temps de faire un seul mouvement pour se débattre, son Maître l'allongea sous lui. Le blond lui écarta les jambes d'un coup de genoux et se plaça entre elles, alors que déjà, sa bouche se baladait dans son cou.

« Qui êtes-vous, bel inconnu, pour oser me réveiller alors que le jour n'est point encore levé ? » murmura Draco d'une voix rauque en léchant consciencieusement la jugulaire d'Harry jusqu'au lobe de son oreille qu'il mordilla.

« M-Maître, » balbutia Harry, se sentant avec horreur réagir à ce traitement plus qu'agréable.

« Hum, c'est bien, tu as déjà compris qui t'était supérieur, » souffla Draco d'une voix toujours aussi sensuelle. « Je sens que je vais bien m'amuser avec toi… »

« N-non… » bégaya Harry. « M-Maître, s'il vous plait, arrêt-tez… »

L'Héritier Malefoy sembla enfin sortir de sa transe et cessa de se frotter lascivement contre son esclave déboussolé. Il ouvrit grand les yeux et observa le visage de celui qui était sous lui.

« Harry ? » fit-il. « Merde ! »

Il se redressa brutalement et recula jusqu'au bout du lit.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » l'agressa-t-il aussitôt.

Totalement perdu, privé de la chaleur et du poids agréable de son Maître sur lui, Harry se redressa en tremblant et cacha du mieux qu'il le put son début d'érection.

« E-Elise m'a dit que vous vouliez être réveillé tôt en raison de votre réunion ce matin, » répondit-il, cherchant à se calmer sans pour autant y parvenir. « J-je suis désolé si je – »

« Merde ! » répéta alors Draco en se levant. « La réunion ! »

Sans faire un geste, Harry le regarda prendre son petit déjeuner en quatrième vitesse. Ce fut son Maître qui le ramena à la réalité en éclairant la pièce et en se calmant quelques secondes, le temps de s'asseoir aux côtés d'Harry. Il passa une main sur la joue du brun qui le regardait avec une légère inquiétude, se demandant ce qu'il voulait.

« Je suis désolé, Harry, » murmura-t-il en laissant retomber sa main. « Je n'étais pas réveillé, et je ne voulais pas te faire peur, ni te faire du mal. »

Harry déglutit en baissant la tête, troublé par la réelle inquiétude qu'il pouvait lire dans ces yeux d'orage.

« Je sais que vous me désirez, » fit-il doucement, tordant ses doigts avec nervosité.

Draco émit un bruit gêné en gigotant légèrement.

« Eh bien, c'est à dire que, oui, d'une certaine manière, tu ne me laisses pas totalement indifférent, » répondit-il.

Harry releva les yeux.

« Je ne comprends pas, » dit-il. « Pourquoi, si vous vous refusez à toucher un esclave, ne m'avez-vous pas revendu, si je vous plais ? »

« Parce que je voulais apprendre à te connaître, » répondit Draco, les joues un peu roses. « Tu m'as intrigué dès la première fois que je t'ai vu. Peut-être le fait que tu ne te comportais pas comme l'avaient fait les autres esclaves sexuels que mon père m'avait offerts. Peut-être ton regard. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui m'a empêché de te revendre. Et je sais me contrôler, malgré mes désirs, » ajouta-t-il. « Ce n'est pas parce que j'adorerais te faire l'amour que je le ferai. A moins, bien sûr, que tu en aies envie aussi, » termina-t-il avec un petit sourire amusé.

Harry rougit un peu et l'observa quelques secondes. Il hésitait à lui dire que l'attirance était réciproque, puis finalement, il ne dit rien. Il n'aurait pas été capable de le toucher ou de le laisser le toucher sans repenser à ses anciens maîtres. En tout cas, pas maintenant.

Il revint à la réalité quand son Maître se releva pour finir de manger. A son tour il quitta le lit et l'aida à s'habiller, comme il le faisait chaque matin, sans un mot. Quelques minutes plus tard, il récupéra le plateau et s'apprêta à quitter la pièce. Il fut retenu pourtant par la main de son Maître posée sur son épaule. Il se retourna et fut surpris par la lueur de tristesse dans les yeux de Draco.

« Je ne veux pas que tu aies peur de moi, » dit-il doucement. « Je ne te ferais rien, Harry. »

« Je sais, Maître, » répondit-il avec un petit sourire. « Jamais personne ne m'a respecté comme vous le faites. Et j'ai confiance en vous. Vous êtes quelqu'un de bien. »

Draco sourit en retour, l'air soulagé.

« Merci, » fit-il.

« Non, » répondit Harry en secouant la tête. « Merci à vous. »

Après une demi-seconde d'hésitation, il leva la tête pour poser ses lèvres sur la joue de son Maître. Puis il sortit sans attendre, effrayé de sa propre audace.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_Manoir Malefoy, Salle de Réception numéro trois, 5 septembre 1801 au soir._

Harry entra trois pas derrière son Maître, comme on lui avait appris à le faire. Il avait eu son après-midi de libre, car Draco avait assisté au mariage de deux de ses proches amis, et sa présence n'avait pas été nécessaire. Il avait donc naïvement proposé à Elise de l'aider dans ses tâches ménagères, et cette petite profiteuse lui avait confié le nettoyage intégral de la Salle de Réception numéro Trois. Il s'en était sorti avec le dos en compote.

Quand Draco était revenu, il avait eu peur des conséquences du baiser qu'il lui avait donné. Mais le blond se comporta parfaitement normalement avec lui, comme si rien n'était arrivé. Ce qui conforta Harry dans ses idées : son Maître était quelqu'un de bien.

Le visage neutre, il alla se placer derrière le fauteuil de Draco une fois qu'il fut assis. La fatigue commençait à peser légèrement sur ses épaules mais il se força à se tenir droit. La journée avait été longue, et elle ne semblait pas prête de se terminer. Il espéra fortement que sa vision ne lui jouerait pas des tours.

Il servit son Maître en vin et en nourriture comme il devait le faire. Celui-ci lui jeta un regard très bref mais cela suffit à Harry pour le rassurer. Il avait eu peur de faire quelque chose de mal, après tout c'était la première fois qu'il servait dans un dîner d'une telle importance.

Reprenant la place qui lui était destinée, il observa discrètement les invités. Il reconnut parmi eux la famille Zabini, dont le fils Blaise était assis à coté d'Eluan Malefoy. Il y avait aussi les Parkinson, dont la fille Pansy ne cherchait qu'à entrer dans le lit de Draco, et quelques autres personnes qu'Harry avait déjà vues au Manoir à plusieurs reprises mais dont il ne connaissait pas le nom.

Pour n'importe quel esclave, un tel repas n'était qu'une source de fatigue à devoir attendre pendant des heures, debout sans bouger, afin d'être prêt à n'importe quel instant à servir son Maître. Mais Harry était de nature curieuse et il écouta attentivement la conversation, l'air de rien, servant Draco avec attention. Il apprit des choses inquiétantes à propos de la vie politique. Ce Voldemort, par exemple, gagnait à sa cause beaucoup de gens dont, Harry le comprit aisément grâce à sa perception naturelle de la personnalité des gens, les Parkinson. Pansy, surtout, semblait être extrêmement cruelle, il n'y avait qu'à voir ses yeux noirs luire de malveillance en mentionnant un récit de torture, avec un faux air dégoutté.

Harry se surprit à prier qu'elle ne puisse jamais avoir Draco Malefoy. Il ne manquerait plus qu'elle tombe enceinte et qu'ils soient forcés de se marier.

Puis la discussion dévia vers les histoires de familles. Il apprit ainsi que Draco était soumis à une forte pression. Tout le monde voulait le voir se fiancer : il était un bon parti, et toute jeune fille de bonne famille rêvait de lui mettre la corde au cou. Harry observa avec dégoût les négociations des parents qui voulaient arranger le mariage de leurs enfants sans demander leur avis aux principaux intéressés. Finalement, sans doute très agacé malgré le fait qu'il ne le montrait pas, Draco coupa la conversation, déclarant avec calme qu'il était encore jeune, surtout pour un sorcier, et que le mariage viendrait en temps voulu.

Deux heures plus tard, le repas n'était toujours pas fini et Harry commençait sérieusement à fatiguer. Sa tête se faisait de plus en plus lourde, et ses plus grandes craintes furent confirmées quand sa vision se fit un peu floue quelques secondes. Il continua de servir son Maître du mieux qu'il le put, mais l'état de sa vue empirait de minutes en minutes.

Inévitablement, il finit par se prendre les pieds contre une chaise mal placée et renversa un bol plein de sauce à la tomate directement sur la poitrine et les genoux de son Maître.

Cet incident fut aussitôt suivi d'un silence stupéfait. Harry était toujours à moitié à terre et lorsqu'il leva les yeux, il devina sans problème le regard furieux que devait lui lancer Draco Malefoy. Finalement, il n'y eut pas l'explosion à laquelle Harry s'attendait. Et quelque part, le calme avec lequel son Maître ordonna à deux gardes de l'emmener était encore pire.

Harry se retrouva donc enchaîné dans la salle d'entraînement de son Maître, une grande pièce près des cachots où Draco se perfectionnait au combat à l'épée, au tir à l'arc, et à nombre d'autres disciplines guerrières. Draco avait toujours refusé que qui que ce soit assiste à ses entraînements, y compris Elise ou un autre esclave, mais Harry était déjà venu ici une ou deux fois afin de récupérer certaines choses que son Maître avait dû oublier. Mais jamais elle ne lui avait paru aussi grande qu'il ne la voyait maintenant.

Il était fermement maintenu aux chevilles par deux lourdes chaînes attachées au sol, et ses mains étaient liées dans son dos. Il se recroquevilla comme il le put et posa son front contre ses genoux, désespéré. Avec un coup comme ça, il était probable qu'il se ferait sévèrement punir. Il avait humilié son Maître devant toute une assemblée de gens de haut rang.

Mais cela, il pouvait le supporter. Quoi qu'on lui fasse, même le pire châtiment lui conviendrait. Tout, n'importe quoi plutôt qu'être revendu.

Il frissonna à cette idée. Le mois qu'il avait passé ici avait probablement été le meilleur de sa vie, et il ne voulait pas que ça change. Il commençait à penser à _autre chose_ que ses viols répétitifs, et si tout recommençait, il en serait détruit, il le savait.

Il se renferma un peu plus sur lui-même et combattit les larmes qui lui venaient aux yeux. Il n'avait pas pleuré depuis l'âge de six ou sept ans et il n'allait pas recommencer maintenant.

Et de tout son cœur, de toute son âme, il pria pour son salut.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Il dut patienter pendant plus de deux heures dans une totale angoisse avant qu'enfin, son Maître ne vienne le rejoindre. Harry releva la tête au son de la porte qui s'ouvrait et regarda le jeune Héritier avec inquiétude, sans pour autant dire quelque chose. Sa vue ne s'était pas arrangée avec les heures et, de loin, il ne pouvait voir que la chevelure blonde platine et le corps mince, élancé de son Maître.

Draco fit un mouvement avec sa baguette et les liens d'Harry disparurent.

« Lève-toi, » ordonna son Maître d'une voix ferme.

Harry obéit rapidement. Il se campa en face de Draco sans le regarder. Il y eut un moment de silence pesant, puis Harry entendit son Maître prendre une profonde inspiration.

« Tu peux m'expliquer ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix glaciale.

Harry retint un frisson et baissa les paupières. Ce ton-là n'était pas celui avec lequel Draco s'adressait à lui en temps normal. Le blond restait en général doux avec lui, tout du moins lorsqu'ils étaient seuls. Mais cette fois, la colère perçait derrière ses mots. Paralysé de peur, Harry n'arriva pas à prononcer un mot.

« Harry… »

Le nom semblait être un avertissement. L'esclave ne dit toujours rien, trop effrayé que Draco puisse le revendre à cause de ses problèmes de vue, et son Maître laissa échapper un soupir exaspéré. Il claqua du doigt et Harry sentit un courant froid sur son dos. Il était torse nu et un claquement retenti dans l'air. Avec appréhension, il se rendit compte que l'héritier Malefoy avait un fouet, et qu'il savait visiblement s'en servir.

« Harry, je viens de subir la plus grande humiliation de ma vie par ta faute, » reprit Draco. « Je peux être clément avec toi, parce qu'au passage, tu m'as permis de quitter cette table d'hypocrites, mais je veux une explication. »

Silence.

« C'est la première fois depuis que tu me sers que tu fais preuve d'une telle maladresse et d'une telle insolence, » fit alors Draco, sérieusement agacé à présent.

Harry ne disait toujours rien et ce fut Draco qui fit le premier mouvement. Il fit à nouveau claquer son fouet et se plaça derrière Harry qui laissa échapper une faible exclamation d'appréhension.

« Tu as peur ? » murmura Draco. « Je ne te le demanderai pas une autre fois, Harry. Explique-moi. »

Pas un mot ne sortit de la bouche de l'esclave brun qui tremblait légèrement.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas m'amuser à abîmer un si joli dos, » murmura Draco près de son oreille.

Le fouet tomba sur le sol et Draco s'éloigna.

« Très bien. O'Connors est encore à quai. Je suis persuadé qu'il sera ravi de revoir sa petite pute aux yeux _si_ verts. »

« Non ! » s'écria alors Harry.

Sans vraiment voir où il allait, il avança à tâtons et tomba à genoux aux pieds de son possesseur. Il n'en eut même pas honte, il avait simplement trop peur pour ça.

« Je vous en prie, » murmura-t-il en tremblant, les yeux levés vers ceux de Draco. « Pas ça. Je suis désolé, je suis tellement désolé, Maître, je ferai ce que vous voulez… »

« Lève-toi, Harry, je n'aime pas te voir à mes pieds, » fit Draco avec calme en lui attrapant le bras. « Que s'est-il passé ? »

« J'ai… des problèmes aux yeux, » murmura Harry en baissant le regard vers le sol. « Généralement, je vois correctement toute la journée, jusqu'au soir où tout devient flou, je ne vois plus que des taches de couleur. Je me suis pris les pieds dans la chaise tout à l'heure parce ma journée a été trop longue, je ne voyais plus rien… et je ne vois toujours rien, d'ailleurs. Je suis désolé, je suis si désolé… »

Les mains froides de son Maître se posèrent sur ses joues pour lui faire lever les yeux vers lui.

« Est-ce la vérité ? » demanda le blond.

Harry hocha la tête.

« Tu permets que je t'ausculte magiquement ? Que je vois si je peux arranger ça ? »

« Bien sûr, Maître, vous faites ce que vous voulez de mon corps, » répondit Harry avec humilité.

Draco grogna et à ce moment, Harry sentit la légère odeur de vin qui émanait de l'haleine de son maître.

« Je t'en prie, petit esclave, nous sommes au-dessus de ce genre de considérations, » fit Draco en remontant ses mains pour les poser sur les tempes d'Harry. « Ferme les yeux. »

Harry s'exécuta et sentit les pouces de son Maître se poser doucement sur ses paupières closes. Puis une vague de chaleur lui traversa la tête, le faisant légèrement grimacer d'inconfort.

« Chut, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, » murmura Draco.

Une brûlure vint se glisser à l'arrière des yeux d'Harry et il laissa échapper un jappement de douleur avant de se mordre la lèvre. Puis la souffrance disparut et Draco retira ses mains.

« Voilà, » dit-il alors qu'Harry papillonnait légèrement, sa vue redevenue plus claire qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. « Mais c'est étrange, tu n'aurais jamais dû pouvoir voir normalement à aucun moment avec les défauts de tes yeux. Il doit y avoir un résidu de magie en toi qui devait ajuster ta vue et fatiguer au bout d'un certain temps. »

« C'est fort possible, » répondit Harry. « Vous savez, quand j'ai de grosses blessures à soigner, ma vue se fatigue plus vite. »

« Ca paraît logique, » fit pensivement Draco.

Il y eut un moment de silence.

« Merci, » dit doucement Harry, se sentant gêné sous le regard un peu vitreux que son Maître posait sur lui.

« Tu peux partir, » répondit Draco.

Harry hocha la tête et s'apprêta à quitter la pièce. Draco le retint cependant au dernier moment et passa un bras autour de sa taille pour embrasser son cou avec application. Sous le coup de la surprise, une brusque reprise d'air siffla entre les dents d'Harry et il retint un gémissement quand Draco le mordilla juste sous l'oreille avant de sucer la peau.

« Plus jamais un coup comme ça, » murmura le blond d'une voix suave et autoritaire. « Tu es à moi, Harry. La prochaine fois, je n'hésiterai pas à te punir. »

Harry déglutit et hocha la tête.

« O-oui, Maître, » répondit-il alors que Draco le relâchait.

Ce ne fut qu'en fermant la porte derrière lui qu'Harry put reprendre ses esprits. Merlin, Draco n'avait vraiment aucun contrôle sur lui-même quand il buvait. Jamais il n'aurait fait un truc comme ça en temps normal.

Et il ne pouvait empêcher une certaine partie de son esprit de lui souffler '_dommage'_…

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Draco regarda la porte de sa salle d'entraînement se refermer et se laissa enfin tomber à genoux en posant une main sur son entrejambe. Il espérait qu'Harry n'avait pas remarqué son excitation, mais en même temps, il s'en fichait royalement. Il défit les boutons de son pantalon et y glissa une main pour saisir son sexe érigé.

« Putain, » gémit-il, très conscient qu'il ne voulait pas sa main à cet endroit mais plutôt celle d'Harry ou mieux encore, sa bouche, prêt à lui faire perdre la tête.

Son esprit visualisa aussitôt ces lèvres rouge pâle engloutir sa virilité et un faible gémissement lui échappa à nouveau. Il se caressa lentement, puis de plus en vite, et finalement il imagina les yeux de pierre précieuse levés vers lui, remplis de soumission, d'adoration et de lubricité.

Il éjacula sur ses genoux et sur sa main en se mordant férocement les lèvres pour retenir ses cris de plaisir et d'envie.

« Bordel de merde, » jura-t-il en français, observant son sperme répandu partout.

Il jura de colère contre lui-même à nouveau et se releva en claquant du doigt pour nettoyer. Il se reboutonna et quitta la salle, frustré et furieux de ses propres faiblesses.

* * *

avis ?

a ds trois semaines...

bisous

speed'


	4. Prophètes et Prédictions

Re-bnjour à tous !

voilà enfin la version corrigée de ce chap 4... et le chap 5 devrait normalement arriver la semaine prochaine (oui, je sais, c'était prévu pour ce week-end mais je sais déjà que ça ne va pas être possible, donc je ne vous donne pas trop d'espoirs...)

je sais aussi que je n'ai pas répondut à toutes les reviews qui m'ont été adressées... il va falloir que je le fasse, et je le ferai même si c'est dans 10 ans !

bref, les petits détails habituels, et je vous souhaite une bonne (re)lecture à tous

_**Résumé**_ : Pour la petite histoire, il s'agit d'un UA (Univers Alternatifs pour ceux qui ne savent pas) prenant place au temps des colonies américaines, vers la fin du XVIIIème siècle... et bien que les années passent, je ne prendrai pas en compte les faits historiques, c'est simplement pour le cadre temporel. La magie existe, et elle est connue des Moldus bien qu'ils ne sachent pas l'utiliser (sinon ce ne sontplus des moldus)... Harry, esclave plus souvent utilisé pour le plaisir sexuel de ses maitres et maitresses successif, se retrouve embarqué sur un navire pour les Amériques, où Lucius Malefoy l'achetera à un prix assez élevé, afin de l'offrir en cadeau d'anniversaire pour son fils. Dans un contexte de menace et de terreur de plus en plus oppressant depuis l'arrivé d'un extremiste du nom de Lord Voldemort au parlement sorcier, il va se créer entre le maitre et l'esclave une relation que les secrets et les peurs de leurs esprits tourmentés ne feront que compliquer un peu plus. L'amour sera-t-il plus fort que la fierté ? Et quel est cette histoire de Prophétie ? Le Roi des Sorciers reviendra-t-il un jour sur son trône, avant que la guerre ne se déchaine à nouveau ?

_**Avertissement**_ : Bon, eh bien, voilà encore une histoire un peu hard où les persos ne sont pas toujours très bien traités… ceux qui me connaissent savent ce que ça veut dire ! Pour les autres, je tiens à avertir que si cette fic porte le rating M ce n'est pas pour rien ! Je pense même que ça frôle de très près le NC-17, donc si vous êtes homophobe, si vous avez une âme fort sensible, si vous n'aimez que les fic où les persos tombent tranquillement amoureux et finissent leur jours ensemble sans problèmes, allez voir ailleurs parce que vous n'aimerez pas cette fic. Je tiens à prévenir qu'il y aura quelques scène de viol pas entièrement décrites mais présentes tout de même. J'ignore encoe si ce sera vraiment très sanglant ou pas (cf la mort de Narcissa dans _Lune d'Argent_)

_**Disclaimer**_ : rien ne m'appartient excepté l'Histoire et quelques persos dont Spica Black et Eluan Malefoy… Le monde, les lieux et les personnages relatifs à Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowlings. Je ne fait que les emprunter pour les soumettre à mon esprit pervers et tordu.

_**Dédicace**_ : à ma Popo qui a été la première à lire ce chapitre, à ma Popiette en manque de mes histoire, à mon Abrutie Auré, et à ceux qui me lisent comme ceux qui ne me lisent pas.

_**Remerciement **_: à Polonius qui m'a toujours soutenu sans jamais y manquer, à Cyzia, et à Ruth Dedallime qui comme toujours a fourni un gros travail d'amélioration sur ce chapitre.

Je pense que c'est tout… Je vous embrasse bien fort tous !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Aube et Crépuscule**_

_Chapitre 4 :_

**Prophète et Prédictions (ou quand la Haine défie la Passion…)**

_Bureau de Lucius Malefoy, Manoir Malefoy, sur les Propriétés Malefoy, 25 Octobre 1801, après le coucher du soleil._

Avec toute l'élégance et le mystère que lui conféraient son état de vampire, Spica Black entra dans le bureau de Lucius Malefoy, où se trouvaient seulement Draco et Eluan. L'aîné l'observa avec un petit sourire narquois, et il fut fier de l'avoir pour ancêtre.

A deux cent ans et des poussières, Spica était devenue avec une rapidité sidérante chef du clan des vampires du Nouveau Monde. Bien qu'encore jeune pour un vampire, et malgré ses origines étrangères, elle avait su démontrer une grande capacité à diriger ses semblables. A une époque où le peuple de la nuit de ces terres manquait cruellement de gouvernants pour les unir et restaurer leur influence sur les autres espèces magiques, la sévérité et le charisme noble de Spica avaient permis le renouveau de la puissance vampire. Ainsi, dix ans après son arrivée dans les colonies, elle s'était vue nommée Chef Suprême des Pouvoirs Nocturnes et grande représentante des Forces de la Nuit auprès du gouvernement humain.

Mais , à moins que leur propre sécurité ne soit menacée, les vampires n'intervenaient jamais dans les affaires humaines. Ils vivaient dispersés sur le nouveau continent, principalement dans les grandes villes de l'Est. Draco savait également de source sûre qu'un certain nombre d'espions de Spica rodaient dans les terres sauvages de l'Ouest, mais cela n'était pas une source d'inquiétude : elle aimait être au courant de tout.

En revanche, cette entrevue qu'elle avait demandée avec les chefs du clan Malefoy n'était pas pour le rassurer. Les chefs du clan Malefoy sous-entendaient Lucius et Draco simplement, mais Spica, très probablement pour emmerder Lord Malefoy, avait insisté sur la présence _in-di-spen-sable_ d'Eluan et de Severus. Draco savait que Spica haïssait Lucius. Toutefois, l'Héritier Malefoy était persuadé que la raison pour laquelle elle avait souhaité le voir servait très bien ses propres intérêts et ceux de son peuple. Il devait vraiment se passer quelque chose de très grave pour qu'elle décide d'entrer en contact avec eux.

« Bonjour Draco, Eluan, » salua-t-elle brièvement. « Je suis contente de voir que vous vous portez bien. Votre père n'est pas encore là ? »

« Il ne devrait pas tarder, » répondit Draco, un rictus amusé jouant sur ses lèvres.

Comme en réponse à ses mots, la porte s'ouvrit et Lucius entra avec Severus Rogue deux pas derrière lui. Il fixa la vampire avec un regard froid, et celle-ci lui renvoya un sourire glacial.

« Lucius, » dit-elle d'un ton sarcastique.

Draco était fasciné par la haine qu'elle pouvait mettre dans son ton en prononçant un simple prénom. Et bien qu'il n'ait presque pas connu sa mère, il se souvenait parfaitement avoir vu la même expression sur son visage que celle de Spica actuellement. Froideur, hauteur et beauté, qui faisaient oublier sa petite taille et accentuait la dureté de son regard.

« Spica, quel plaisir de te revoir après tant d'années, » répondit son père, jouant des sarcasmes plutôt que du regard, se sachant dépassé sur ce terrain-là.

« C'est cela, oui, » fit Spica en levant les yeux au ciel avec agacement.

Elle prit place sur un des sièges faisant face au bureau et ôta sa cape en croisant les jambes.

« Trêve de politesses, veux-tu ? Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre en hypocrisies inutiles. »

A peine décontenancé, Lucius s'assit à son tour et tendit tout de même la main vers le plateau à thé avec l'intention visible d'en proposer à la vampire qui le coupa.

« Non, je ne veux pas de thé, Lucius. »

« Parfait, » dit alors Lord Malefoy, son visage devenant plus dur au fur et à mesure de la conversation. « Je suppose que nous t'écoutons, alors ? »

« Je ne serai pas longue, rassure-toi, » ricana Spica. « A vrai dire, je n'ai qu'une seule question à te poser. »

« Et tu as demandé audience pour une question ? » s'indigna Lucius. « Crois-tu que nous n'avions rien d'autre à faire ? Une lettre n'aurait-elle pas suffi ? »

« Le courrier n'est pas un système de communication sûr, » répondit calmement Spica. « En tout cas, certainement pas assez pour ce que je souhaite te demander. »

« Eh bien quelle est ta question, que nous puissions retourner à nos occupations ô combien futiles face aux tiennes ? » railla Lucius.

Spica sourit, l'air parfaitement sûre d'elle. Elle se pencha légèrement et appuya ses coudes sur le bureau, regardant Lucius droit dans les yeux.

« Quel camp sera le tien, Lucius ? » murmura-t-elle. « Tu n'ignores pas qu'une guerre, ou tout du moins une grande crise s'annonce… En tant que porte-parole du Parlement, dis-moi, Lucius, dans quel camp entraîneras-tu les tiens ? »

« Quelle guerre ? » riposta Lucius, ne supportant pas de ne pas être en contrôle de la conversation.

« Ne nie pas aveuglément les faits, Lucius, tu es plus intelligent que ça, » fit lentement Spica.

« Je sais que tu parles de ce Voldemort, » répondit Lucius. « Et si ça peut te rassurer, Severus ici présent a obtenu d'excellentes informations sur lui, et je peux t'assurer sans aucun doute qu'il n'est rien de plus qu'un vulgaire insecte… »

Un sourire froid se glissa sur les lèvres de Spica. Draco se demanda à quoi pensait son père. Oh, certes, Severus avait récolté quelques petites choses par-ci par-là qui étaient plutôt encourageantes. Par exemple, Voldemort n'était pas totalement inconnu au bataillon avant d'arriver ici, quelques journaux avaient parlé de lui, là-bas en Europe. Mais enfin, Lucius n'était pas totalement stupide ; il savait que Voldemort gagnait chaque jour un peu plus d'influence sur les membres du Parlement, un peu plus de partisans à sa cause, un peu plus d'argent dans les caisses de son parti.

Spica semblait se rendre parfaitement compte du déni de Lord Malefoy. Son sourire était moqueur, sarcastique, un peu amer, peut-être.

« Tu mens mal, cher Lucius, » dit-elle. « Mais de toute façon, ce n'était pas de Voldemort dont je venais te parler, mais de quelqu'un d'autre, d'un de nos amis communs… »

Elle se leva et se pencha par-dessus le bureau, caressant au passage l'avant-bras gauche de l'homme blond.

« Tu vois de qui je parle, n'est-ce pas, très cher Lucius ? » murmura-t-elle très bas, si bas que Draco dût se pencher légèrement pour l'entendre. « Je sais que tu l'as senti, moi aussi, tu sais… nous étions liés tous les deux, et je le sens, son retour, il approche, il vient Lucius, et il détruira tout sur son passage… Il a toujours visé le trône de ce monde, tu le savais, n'est-ce pas ? La guerre approche, Lucius… alors choisis bien ton camp. »

Elle se redressa.

« C'est toi, l'insecte, ici, Lucius, ne te fais pas d'illusion, tu n'es qu'un pion sur l'échiquier de grands maîtres, » dit-elle enfin en se relevant pour remettre sa cape.

Elle se détourna ensuite et regarda les trois autres hommes.

« Messieurs, ce sera au plaisir de vous revoir, » dit-elle simplement avant de quitter définitivement la pièce.

Mais avant que la porte ne soit refermée, Draco reçut une pensée de la part de son aïeule.

« _Je dois te parler, je te rejoins dans deux heures dans ta chambre_. »

Le jeune homme n'en fut pas très surpris, il savait parfaitement que Spica était télépathe – comme l'avait été Narcissa, c'était un pouvoir héréditaire qui se transmettait uniquement aux femmes – et la vampire avait bien plus confiance en lui qu'en Lucius. Il ne sursauta donc pas et ne se troubla pas outre mesure, se demandant pourtant quelles graves nouvelles elle allait encore bien pouvoir lui transmettre.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Draco se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil favori, devant le feu du petit salon attenant à sa chambre, et demanda à Harry, qui attendait docilement ses ordres à coté de la porte, de lui apporter un Whisky.

L'esclave revint quelques secondes plus tard et tendit un verre plein à son maître. Draco lui fit un simple sourire en remerciement.

« Assieds-toi, si tu veux, » proposa-t-il. « Mon invitée ne devrait pas arriver avant une heure. »

Harry obtempéra avec une pointe de soulagement non dissimulée. La journée avait été longue. Il prit place dans le fauteuil en face de celui de son maître et observa celui-ci s'affaler nonchalamment sur un accoudoir en regardant le liquide ambré.

« Puis-je vous demander qui doit venir vous voir à cette heure-ci ? » demanda doucement Harry.

« Bien sûr, » répondit calmement Draco en buvant une gorgée de son verre. « Il s'agit de la dirigeante des vampires de ce monde. »

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux effrayés. Les histoires qu'il avait entendues sur les vampires, et l'occasion qu'il avait eue d'en rencontrer, ne lui laissaient pas de bons souvenirs. Il déglutit en se remémorant la sensation des crocs qui avaient pénétré son cou quelques années auparavant… le vampire en question avait été un de ses clients à l'époque où son maître était un maquereau.

« Les vampires, » articula-t-il difficilement.

« Oui, » acquiesça Draco. « Les vampires. Elle s'appelle Spica Black. Il s'agit de mon arrière arrière-grand-mère… ou un peu plus loin encore, je ne sais plus exactement… »

« Oh, » fit Harry en jetant quelques regards nerveux autour de lui.

Il sentit finalement les yeux de son Maître se poser sur lui et se tourna vers le blond.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, » murmura celui-ci avec douceur. « Elle ne te fera rien. Elle n'est pas mauvaise. Les vampires, en général, non plus. »

« Et pourquoi vient-elle ? » demanda Harry, se calmant quelque peu sous la voix tranquille de son Maître.

Draco soupira légèrement et s'absorba à nouveau dans la contemplation de son verre, pensif et un peu sombre.

« Je l'ignore, » répondit-il lentement. « Elle est venue peu après le coucher du soleil pour voir mon père et elle m'a demandé de l'attendre. »

« Est-ce que la licorne noire était à elle ? » demanda aussitôt Harry.

Draco haussa un sourcil surpris.

« Ganyomède ? Elle est venue avec lui ? Tu l'as vu ? »

« Oui, la licorne a rendu les chevaux complètement hystériques, il a fallu les calmer et on m'a demandé d'aider, » répondit Harry en rougissant légèrement mais sans détourner le regard. « J'ai pensé, enfin, comme vous m'aviez dit que vous n'aviez pas besoin de moi… »

« Oui, oui, tu as bien fait, » sourit Draco. « Combien de fois lui avons-nous répété de ne pas approcher cette bestiole infernale de nos écuries ? » ajouta-t-il, l'air à la fois amusé et légèrement contrarié. « Mais elle n'écoute jamais. Tu t'entends bien avec les chevaux ? »

Harry fut surpris par le soudain changement de conversation mais il n'en dit rien et se contenta de hocher vaguement la tête.

« Oui, j'ai toujours eu une certaine affinité avec eux, » répondit-il doucement.

« Tu sais monter ? »

« Je me débrouille, » dit lentement Harry, regardant son maître avec de plus en plus de curiosité. « Je n'en ai pas souvent eu l'occasion, mais j'ai pu essayer. Pourquoi ? »

Draco ne répondit pas tout de suite, absorbé dans ses pensées, sans faire attention à son esclave. Celui-ci se tortilla nerveusement sur son siège, il n'aimait pas quand son maître agissait ainsi. Ca le mettait mal à l'aise et ça lui rappelait trop le comportement de certains de ses anciens possesseurs. Mais rapidement, Draco secoua un peu la tête et le regarda.

« Il y a eu un problème dans une de nos cultures d'agrumes en début d'après-midi, » répondit-il enfin. « Il va falloir que j'aille y faire un tour. C'est assez loin, il faut une heure à cheval. Tu voudras bien m'accompagner ? »

« Oui, » dit aussitôt Harry sans réfléchir à sa réponse.

Puis il rosit sous le regard amusé de son maître et détourna les yeux.

« Enfin, je veux dire, c'est comme vous voulez, » marmonna-t-il.

Il fut surpris par le rire clair qu'émit son maître.

« Oh, Harry, tu es tellement touchant quand tu parles sans réfléchir… Comme un enfant ! »

Harry rougit encore plus. Extrêmement gêné, il ne savait plus ou se mettre et n'osait plus regarder son Maître qui continuait de rire doucement. Celui-ci redevint pourtant silencieux et prit quelques minutes avant de reprendre la parole.

« Je suis désolé si je t'ai mis mal à l'aise, » dit-il gentiment. « Ce n'était pas le but. »

L'esclave haussa les épaules avant de poser les yeux sur lui.

« Je sais, » répondit-il.

« Tu _es_ quelqu'un de touchant, Harry, » ajouta Draco. « Mais je n'aime pas la façon dont tu sembles toujours avoir peur de mes réactions. Tu devrais savoir que je ne te ferais pas de mal. Ca fait tout de même près de quatre mois que nous nous connaissons. »

Harry fut totalement décontenancé de lire au fond de ces yeux d'orage une légère pointe de tristesse. Ne sachant que répondre, il laissa un silence s'installer et baissa le regard vers le sol. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Draco vider son verre cul-sec.

« Je ne suis pas comme mon père, » l'entendit-il murmurer d'une voix blessée alors qu'il se relevait pour se resservir.

Tout s'éclaira d'un coup dans l'esprit de Harry et il redressa la tête brusquement.

« Ce n'est pas ce que je pense, » dit-il aussitôt d'une voix claire. « Je ne vous compare pas à votre père ! Je sais que vous n'êtes pas comme lui. Ce n'est pas pour ça que j'ai… peur. »

« Ah bon ? » fit alors Draco en reposant la carafe sur la table et en le regardant avec surprise. « Alors pourquoi ? »

« J'ai peur de mes réactions, » dit le jeune brun à voix basse. « C'est que… vous ne me traitez pas comme un esclave et je m'y habitue… »

« Et où et le problème ? » demanda Draco en venant s'asseoir sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil d'Harry.

« Tous les Maîtres ne sont pas comme vous, » murmura celui-ci, regardant ses mains.

« Je vois, » fit simplement Draco, et le brun leva les yeux vers lui. « Tu as peur que je te revende, c'est ça ? »

Harry rougit légèrement et hocha la tête. Draco soupira et sa main vint glisser légèrement sur sa joue.

« Alors ne crains plus rien, joli brun, parce que ce n'est pas près d'arriver, » répondit le blond en passant un bras autour des épaules de l'esclave pour le serrer contre lui.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? » demanda aussitôt celui-ci en le regardant, les yeux levés vers lui.

« Parce que… Je n'ai pas le droit de te faire ça, » répondit Draco avec lenteur. « Ce serait cruel de ma part de te revendre alors que tu commences juste à aller bien. Et puis je t'apprécie beaucoup. Je n'ai vraiment, vraiment aucune envie de me séparer d'un serviteur de si grande qualité. »

Harry sourit légèrement.

« Merci, » répondit-il, incroyablement soulagé en son for intérieur.

« Tu es si beau, » murmura Draco, sa main caressant doucement son épaule en mouvements circulaires. « Si magnifique quand tu souris comme ça. »

Harry rougit un peu mais ne cessa pas de sourire.

« Merci, Maître, » répéta-t-il. « Vous n'êtes pas mal non plus. »

Draco rit un peu. Mais il garda les yeux fixés sur Harry qui, de plus en plus gêné, détourna le regard.

« P-pourquoi cette licorne fait-elle peur au chevaux ? » demanda-t-il sans relever la tête, se maudissant de bégayer, cherchant de quoi alimenter la conversation avant qu'il ne se passe quelque chose que ni lui ni Draco ne pourraient contrôler. « J'avais entendu dire qu'au contraire, elles pouvaient les apaiser par leur simple présence… »

« Tu en sais des choses, toi, » remarqua Draco avec amusement. « Oui, c'est normal, cette licorne n'est pas comme les autres. Elle a été mordue par un vampire lorsqu'elle était jeune. C'est pour cela qu'elle est devenue noire. Spica l'a adoptée juste après sa morsure et l'a élevée. Cette licorne est mi-morte, mi-vivante, les chevaux le sentent et ils ne comprennent pas. C'est pour cela qu'ils sont nerveux lorsqu'elle est à proximité. C'est une licorne mâle. Spica sait parfaitement bien qu'elle ne doit pas la laisser près des écuries, mais je crois bien qu'elle fait ça juste pour énerver mon père. »

« Hum, je savais que ton sens de l'intuition me trahirait, » fit soudain une voix derrière eux.

Harry sursauta brusquement et se leva d'un coup pour aller se poster près de la porte d'entrée où il aurait dû se trouver normalement. Il jeta ensuite un coup d'œil vers la fenêtre et observa la personne qui venait de parler.

C'était une femme belle, très belle, mais elle était entourée d'une aura angoissante. Elle portait une robe noire, bouffante, avec un corset serré au niveau de la taille et une cape en velours noire également. Sa tenue faisait ressortir son teint blanc, presque cadavérique, et ses yeux noirs transperçaient chaque personne qu'ils regardaient. Une cascade de cheveux sombres comme la nuit lui tombait jusqu'aux reins et un sourire un peu trop narquois laissait apparaître deux canines un peu trop longues.

« Merci de prévenir, grand-mère, » fit calmement Draco, un certain amusement dans la voix.

« Tu sais que j'ai toujours aimé surprendre les gens, » répondit la vampire, son sourire se faisant plus malicieux.

Puis ses yeux se posèrent sur Harry et celui-ci baissa la tête, légèrement apeuré qu'elle puisse porter son attention sur lui.

« Je vois que tu as un nouvel esclave, » dit-elle en s'approchant.

« Cadeau de Lucius, » répondit Draco en ramassant son verre qui était tombé par terre.

« Je suppose qu'il n'imaginait pas que tu l'utiliserais pour faire ton service, » fit Spica en attrapant le menton d'Harry pour lui faire relever la tête et l'observer. « Très mignon, » conclut-elle de son examen en le relâchant. « Tu as des yeux magnifiques. »

« Merci, Madame, » dit Harry à voix basse.

« Tu peux partir, » dit alors Draco d'une voix neutre.

« Bien, Maître, » répondit Harry en se détournant.

Il quitta rapidement la pièce, inexplicablement triste en songeant que Draco ne l'avait même pas regardé avant qu'il ne sorte.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

« Il est splendide, » dit Spica dès que la porte de la pièce se fut refermée.

« Oui, je sais, » murmura Draco en relevant enfin les yeux.

Il n'avait pas eu le courage de regarder à nouveau son esclave, pas après qu'il ait failli, encore une fois, se jeter sur lui. Seigneur. Il finirait par craquer un jour ou l'autre. Il allait devoir trouver quelqu'un pour ce soir. Il soupira légèrement et vida son verre cul-sec avant de se resservir ainsi que Spica. Il se laissa ensuite tomber dans son fauteuil avec lassitude.

« Est-ce que tu l'as pris ? » demanda son ancêtre en s'asseyant en face de lui, le regardant avec curiosité.

« Grand-mère ! » s'exclama Draco en rougissant brusquement. « Tu sais très bien que je ne touche pas à mes esclaves, aussi superbes soient-ils ! »

« Ah oui ? Vous aviez l'air admirablement proches, pourtant, » se moqua Spica. « Et si je ne m'abuse, sa… proximité t'a plus que légèrement tendu, » ajouta-t-elle avec une œillade suggestive vers l'entrejambe de l'Héritier Malefoy.

Celui-ci se replia aussitôt, ramenant ses jambes contre son torse pour cacher cette partie sensible de son anatomie.

« Mais quelle obsédée ! Tu n'as pas bientôt fini ? Laisse-moi tranquille avec mes problèmes de tension ! Dis-moi plutôt pourquoi tu voulais me voir ? »

« Oui, bonne idée, » dit-elle alors en redevenant sérieuse. « Je voulais te mettre en garde, Draco. Ton père fait comme si de rien n'était, mais il se passe des choses, des choses graves. »

« Oui, je sais, » fit Draco. « Voldemort, c'est ça ? »

« Oui, enfin, en quelque sorte, » répondit sombrement Spica. « Mais pas vraiment. Draco… Il revient. Je le sens. Tom Jedusor n'est pas mort. Il n'est pas mort, et il va revenir, pour accomplir sa vengeance… »

« Quoi ? » fit le blond, se sentant pâlir. « Spica ? Tu n'es pas sérieuse, n'est-ce pas ? »

Spica hocha la tête avec gravité.

« J'ai bien peur que si, » fit-elle. « Ecoute… Je ne veux pas t'alarmer… Mais la guerre va revenir, plus vite qu'on ne le croie. Je voulais simplement te prévenir. Et ton père… n'écoute pas ce que te dit Lucius. Quand Tom aura fait sa réapparition, ton père voudra que tu le suives et que tu le rejoignes. »

« Jamais ! » cracha Draco avec colère. « Jamais je ne suivrai le chemin qu'il a pris ! Tu le sais ! »

« Moi je le sais, mais lui pas encore, et Tom encore moins, » soupira Spica. « Fais attention, Draco. Fais très attention à toi. Tom fera tout pour te détruire, si tu ne le suis pas. Tu es trop puissant pour être un ennemi. Protége-toi… et protège ceux que tu aimes. Il y en a peu, je sais, » coupa-t-elle en voyant que Draco voulait parler. « C'est tant mieux. Mais protège-les. Si à un quelconque moment tu sens que leur sécurité est menacée, je pourrai m'en occuper. Je les protègerai, si tu me le demandes. »

« D'accord, » soupira le blond. « D'accord. »

« Je dois y aller, » fit Spica en se levant, posant son verre de whisky intact sur la table. « Fais attention à toi, » répéta-t-elle une dernière fois.

Elle déposa un baiser dans les cheveux du blond, puis se dirigea vers la fenêtre, et s'envola. Draco garda les yeux fixés sur le verre de la vampire. Intact.

Spica Black n'avait pas bu une seule goutte du meilleur whisky écossais des caves des Malefoy. Alors les choses allaient vraiment, vraiment mal…

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_Propriétés Malefoy, 26 Octobre 1801 au matin._

« Il faut qu'on te trouve un cheval, » dit Draco en regardant Harry mettre les bottes qu'il lui avait prêtées. « Tout dépend de la façon dont tu montes… »

Harry haussa les épaules en se redressant.

« Je ne sais pas, Maître. Je n'ai jamais eu de professeur, je ne sais pas comment me définir. »

Draco eut un petit sourire.

« Viens, allons voir, je suis sûr qu'on peut te trouver quelque chose qui te conviendra, » répondit-il.

Ils se dirigèrent tous deux vers les écuries. Draco resserra sa cape autour de lui à cause du vent glacial qui le transperçait et du coin de l'œil il vit Harry qui marchait avec un simple manteau blanc d'esclave sans même frissonner.

« Tu n'as pas froid ? » s'étonna-t-il en le regardant plus franchement.

« Non, » répondit Harry. « Rarement. »

Draco le contempla une simple seconde de plus puis haussa les épaules. Décidément, Harry n'avait pas fini de le surprendre, lui qui se croyait blasé…

Ils pénétrèrent dans l'écurie et Draco se dirigea aussitôt vers Flèche, son beau cheval gris, pour lui caresser doucement les flancs.

« Salut, toi, » lui murmura-t-il doucement. « On part en balade, ça t'évitera de grossir cet hiver. »

Le cheval le regarda simplement en respirant un peu fort. Draco eut un léger rire.

« Ne fais pas ton vexé, ça ne te va pas du tout, » dit-il.

Il se tourna ensuite vers Harry qui observait l'animal avec un petit sourire. Il s'approcha de lui et passa un bras protecteur autour de ses épaules pour le guider vers la deuxième partie de l'écurie.

« Tu préfères un cheval tranquille ou plutôt vif ? » demanda Draco en s'arrêtant.

« Peu importe, » répondit Harry. « Tant que je m'entends bien avec lui… »

« Ce sont les chevaux destinés aux esclaves pour les voyages, » dit Draco. « Je peux difficilement t'en confier un autre, n'est-ce pas ? Tu aurais du mal à le manier, de toute façon. »

Il regretta un peu ses paroles acerbes mais n'ajouta rien.

« Je comprends, » répondit Harry, l'air complètement indifférent. « Ce n'est pas un problème. Tant que je peux monter… »

« Je te laisse choisir ? » proposa Draco en relâchant Harry. « Je vais préparer Flèche et faire quelques tours de manèges en t'attendant. »

« Vous préparez vous-même votre cheval ? » s'étonna l'esclave en tournant le regard vers lui.

« Oui, ça fait partie de mes petits plaisirs personnels, » répondit Draco avec un demi-sourire. « Allez, vas-y. »

« D'accord, » répondit Harry.

Draco s'éloigna donc, le laissant choisir en paix.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

L'Héritier Malefoy n'eut pas longtemps à attendre. Il fit galoper son cheval quelques minutes, et lorsqu'il revint du coté des écuries, il vit Harry sortir, la main sur l'encolure d'une magnifique jument blanche au crin d'or.

Draco ouvrit de grands yeux, ayant l'impression d'halluciner pendant quelques secondes. Cette jument leur avait causé beaucoup de problèmes, elle était très sauvage et refusait de se laisser monter. Alors de voir Harry la contrôler en la touchant à peine était absolument stupéfiant.

« Tu veux vraiment prendre Orage ? » demanda le blond à Harry qui caressait lentement le museau de la jument.

« Je ne peux pas ? » fit Harry, l'air un peu déçu, en tournant le regard vers lui.

« Si, bien sûr, mais elle n'est pas très docile, tu sais ? Ca m'étonne d'ailleurs qu'elle reste si tranquille, » dit Draco.

« Je ne sais pas, elle avait l'air un peu triste, toute seule, » répondit Harry.

Draco ne dit rien et les observa. Il semblait déjà y avoir une grande complicité entre ces deux-là… La jument se pressait légèrement contre l'esclave, comme si elle comprenait que Draco n'était pas tout à fait pour l'idée qu'elle parte avec eux. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait Harry aussi détendu, cependant, et il se dit qu'après tout, il pouvait bien la prendre s'il arrivait à la monter.

« Bon, eh bien, vas-y, prépare-là, nous allons finir par nous mettre en retard, » fit-il simplement avec un petit sourire. « Tu as besoin d'aide ? Il y a du matériel dans la petite salle attenante aux écuries, là-bas… »

Il vit alors Harry rougir légèrement et haussa un sourcil surpris.

« Un problème ? »

« Heu… en fait, les rares fois où j'ai pu monter, je l'ai fait… comme ça, » fit-il sérieusement. « Sans rien, je veux dire. Et puis, hum… je crois que le problème de cette jolie bête, c'est l'harnachement qu'on cherche à lui faire porter… »

« Tu montes à cru, comme ça, sans rien ? » s'exclama Draco avec ahurissement.

Harry hocha légèrement la tête et prit appui sur le dos d'Orage – celle-ci s'était légèrement baissée en avant pour l'aider – pour la chevaucher en guise de démonstration.

« Est-ce un problème ? » demanda-t-il, l'air gêné, mais quand même un peu fier.

« Oh, non, » répondit Draco.

Il voulut parler à nouveau, puis finalement, préféra ne rien dire. Harry laissa un plutôt satisfait étirer ses lèvres.

« Allons-y, » fit simplement le blond. « La route est longue. »

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

A la grande surprise de Draco, Harry n'eut aucun problème à diriger Orage. La jument, plus petite que Flèche, n'eut pas un mouvement brusque, restant en retrait de lui comme tout cheval d'esclave l'aurait fait, ne quittant pas la route, bref, elle était tout aussi parfaite que l'était Harry. L'esclave montait aussi bien que le faisait Draco, il semblait que c'était naturel chez lui. Par simple contraction des cuisses, il contrôlait sa monture – il semblait aussi que, lorsque les yeux de Draco se posaient sur ses jambes, l'esclave ait le même effet sur une toute autre partie du corps de son Maître, mais c'était un autre problème.

On aurait presque dit que Harry et Orage se connaissaient depuis toujours, comme s'ils ne formaient qu'un. Cette impression n'était que renforcée par le fait qu'Harry montait sans aucun équipement.

Ils passèrent deux heures sur le site que Draco voulait surveiller. Ils déjeunèrent là-haut, puis Draco décida d'aller faire une petite visite surprise à d'autres cultures qui n'étaient pas très loin. Au final, ce fut Harry qui lui suggéra quelques améliorations, dans l'organisation des plantations qui paraissaient être de bonnes idées. Oh, bien sûr, il n'y connaissait pas grand-chose, mais ajouter un rang d'arbre entre chaque était une idée simple qui pouvait rapporter gros. Il était vrai que vu le nombre de champs et de vergers que possédaient les Malefoy, son père et lui n'avaient pas forcément le temps de tous les pousser au maximum de leur potentiel. Il promit à Harry d'y réfléchir avec lui une fois qu'ils seraient rentrés au Manoir.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

« Je ne te laisserai pas me battre sur ce terrain-là ! » rugit Draco, hilare, alors qu'il poussait Flèche au bout de ses capacités à travers les bois.

« Rêvez toujours ! » rétorqua Harry en le suivant de très près, les jambes contractées sur les flancs d'Orage, la guidant des mains. « Allez, ma belle, » fit-il en l'encourageant.

La course durait déjà depuis plusieurs minutes. C'était Draco qui avait lancé cette idée en l'air, parce que la nui était tombée et qu'il commençait à geler sur place. Certes, le vent glacial engendré par la vitesse n'arrangeait rien, mais la montée d'adrénaline provoquée par la compétition lui faisait oublier toute sensation négative.

Il vit apparaître, plus très loin maintenant, le large chemin qui menait aux grilles du Manoir. Il était encore en tête, mais de peu, Harry le talonnait de très près, et l'esclave semblait vraiment déterminé à ne pas se laisser faire.

Finalement, ils franchirent les grilles quasiment côte à côte. Ils ralentirent à ce moment et Draco éclata de rire en arrivant aux écuries. Le sourire d'Harry faisait trois fois le tour de sa tête. Le jeune noble se calma peu à peu mais ne cessa pas de sourire, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent dans son salon privé.

« Ah, quelle bonne journée, » fit-il en se laissant tomber dans un fauteuil, frottant ses mains et retirant ses gants. « Elise ! » fit-il en la voyant passer dans le couloir au moment de fermer la porte. Ramène-moi une des bouteilles de vin français que Père vient de recevoir ! Et pour Harry, du thé au miel ! »

« Je peux le faire, » protesta Harry en voulant empêcher la femme de chambre de partir.

« Non, toi tu poses tes jolies fesses ici et tu laisses Elise te servir, » rétorqua Draco en désignant le fauteuil en face du sien. « Je te rappelle que nous avons quelques excellentes idées à exploiter et je désire le faire maintenant. »

« Oh, » fit simplement Harry. « Très bien. »

Draco sourit légèrement et claqua du doigt. Un feu ronfla alors dans la cheminée et Harry sursauta violemment, faisant rire le blond. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas autant amusé. La journée avait été excellente. Il aimait de plus en plus la compagnie d'Harry et cela n'avait rien à voir avec le fait qu'il le désirait plus que tout et qu'il se masturbait tous les soirs en pensant à lui.

Ils discutèrent un bon moment, leurs boissons en main. Les quelques sites qu'ils avaient visités étaient traités magiquement pour garder exactement le climat nécessaire aux cultures qu'ils abritaient. Harry avait parlé de modifier quelque peu l'organisation des champs et vergers pour qu'ils soient plus rentables et Draco mit au point quelques plans afin de présenter le sujet à son père le lendemain.

Il commençait à se faire tard et le jeune Héritier surprit son esclave à bailler. Il sourit légèrement et laissa tomber ses parchemins.

« Va te coucher, » lui dit-il. « Nous finirons ça demain. »

Harry hocha la tête et se leva. Draco fit de même et le suivit jusqu'à la porte, désireux – au départ – de rejoindre sa salle d'eau pour se rafraîchir. Mais… il avait bu quelques verres de vin en trop, sans doute, et cela expliqua son hésitation, puis finalement le fait qu'il retint Harry en passant un bras autour de lui pour fermer la porte.

« Je n'ai pas oublié, tu sais, » lui dit-il, le visage très près de celui de son esclave.

« Ou… oublié quoi ? » demanda Harry, l'ai troublé.

« Je n'ai pas oublié le jour où tu as eu l'audace de m'embrasser sur la joue, » reprit Draco. « Je n'ai pas oublié ce matin où je me suis pratiquement jeté sur toi. Je n'ai pas oublié la peur dans ton regard. Mais je… Harry, j'ai tellement envie de toi, » souffla-t-il, le regard fixé sur les lèvres roses si tentantes de son esclave.

Il leva une main et les caressa du pouce. Il sentit le souffle un peu précipité d'Harry et se demanda quel goût aurait cette bouche s'il l'embrassait. Il se reprit légèrement et releva le regard vers celui d'Harry, si vert, si troublé, si troublant.

« Je… tu ferais mieux de partir, » murmura Draco. « Avant que je ne fasse quelque chose que nous regretterions tous les deux. »

Harry ferma les yeux une seconde, et quand il souleva les paupières, une lueur déterminée était apparue dans son regard.

« Et… et si j'ai envie que vous fassiez quelque chose ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix un peu faible.

Draco n'hésita pas une seconde. Prenant ces mots comme l'invitation qu'ils étaient, il lâcha le visage de l'esclave et baissa légèrement la tête pour poser sa bouche sur les belles lèvres d'Harry. Il ferma les yeux pour mieux les savourer et prit son temps pour les goûter lentement, sensuellement.

Il sentit quelque chose frôler ses mains et réalisa que c'était celles d'Harry, qui cherchaient les siennes en tremblant un peu. Voyant que l'esclave désirait un soutien, quelque chose à quoi se raccrocher, Draco s'empara de ses doigts pour les emmêler aux siens, levant leurs mains au niveau de leurs visages. Il caressa doucement le dos et la paume d'Harry de son pouce, enlaçant et délaçant leurs doigts sans cesse, ayant l'impression de danser avec lui bien que seules leurs mains et leurs bouches soient en contact.

Harry ne reculait pas, et même, il se collait presque contre son maître, alors celui-ci décida de passer à un niveau supérieur et ouvrit la bouche pour caresser les lèvres d'Harry de sa langue, l'incitant à les ouvrir également, ce qu'il fit presque aussitôt. Très lentement, Draco pénétra la bouche du jeune esclave et crut chavirer quand sa langue rencontra celle d'Harry à mi-chemin. Sa bouche avait le goût de son thé au miel, sucré et amer à la fois, et l'Héritier Malefoy se perdit quelques secondes dans le flot de sensations physiques et psychiques qui l'envahissait.

Puis doucement, ils se séparèrent l'un de l'autre et Draco reprit son souffle en appuyant son front contre celui d'Harry.

« Je n'aurais pas du faire ça, » murmura-t-il ensuite en se détachant de lui, relâchant ses mains.

« Je ne regrette pas, » souffla Harry.

« Ca ne change rien au fait que ça n'aurait jamais dû arriver, » cracha Draco en s'éloignant d'un coup, enragé contre lui-même. « Va-t-en. »

« Mais… »

« Va-t-en, je te dis ! » cria Draco sans se tourner vers lui.

Il entendit la porte claquer derrière lui, et pendant quelques secondes, il se haït si fort que ses mains tremblèrent.

* * *

voilà ! 

à la semaine prochaine, donc

gros bisous à tous et les commentaires sont toujours acceptés, lol

à plus

speed'


	5. Première Crise d'une Guerre non Déclarée

Salut tout le monde !

eh non, désolée de vous décevoir, ce n'est pas encore un nouveau chapitre, simplement la correction du 5 ! mais rassurez-vous, j'ai terminé de tapper le 6, ne me reste donc plus qu'à l'envoyer à ma chère béta ! toutefois, je ne pense pas pouvoir vous le publier avant les vacances, dans deux semaines, parce que je passe mon bac blanc, donc je vais - pour une fois - essayer de faire comme tout le monde et réviser un peu.

voilà ! en tout cas merci beaucoup à Ruth Dedallime pour ses corrections et pour son travail toujours aussi scrupuleux !

le petit blabla habituel...

**_

* * *

Résumé_** : Pour la petite histoire, il s'agit d'un UA (Univers Alternatifs pour ceux qui ne savent pas) prenant place au temps des colonies américaines, vers la fin du XVIIIème siècle... et bien que les années passent, je ne prendrai pas en compte les faits historiques, c'est simplement pour le cadre temporel. La magie existe, et elle est connue des Moldus bien qu'ils ne sachent pas l'utiliser (sinon ce ne sontplus des moldus)... Harry, esclave plus souvent utilisé pour le plaisir sexuel de ses maitres et maitresses successif, se retrouve embarqué sur un navire pour les Amériques, où Lucius Malefoy l'achetera à un prix assez élevé, afin de l'offrir en cadeau d'anniversaire pour son fils. Dans un contexte de menace et de terreur de plus en plus oppressant depuis l'arrivé d'un extremiste du nom de Lord Voldemort au parlement sorcier, il va se créer entre le maitre et l'esclave une relation que les secrets et les peurs de leurs esprits tourmentés ne feront que compliquer un peu plus. L'amour sera-t-il plus fort que la fierté ? Et quel est cette histoire de Prophétie ? Le Roi des Sorciers reviendra-t-il un jour sur son trône, avant que la guerre ne se déchaine à nouveau ? 

_**Avertissement**_ : Bon, eh bien, voilà encore une histoire un peu hard où les persos ne sont pas toujours très bien traités… ceux qui me connaissent savent ce que ça veut dire ! Pour les autres, je tiens à avertir que si cette fic porte le rating M ce n'est pas pour rien ! Je pense même que ça frôle de très près le NC-17, donc si vous êtes homophobe, si vous avez une âme fort sensible, si vous n'aimez que les fic où les persos tombent tranquillement amoureux et finissent leur jours ensemble sans problèmes, allez voir ailleurs parce que vous n'aimerez pas cette fic. Je tiens à prévenir qu'il y aura quelques scène de viol pas entièrement décrites mais présentes tout de même. J'ignore encoe si ce sera vraiment très sanglant ou pas (cf la mort de Narcissa dans _Lune d'Argent_)

_**Disclaimer**_ : rien ne m'appartient excepté l'Histoire et quelques persos dont Spica Black et Eluan Malefoy… Le monde, les lieux et les personnages relatifs à Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowlings. Je ne fait que les emprunter pour les soumettre à mon esprit pervers et tordu.

_**Dédicace**_ : à ma Popo qui a été la première à lire ce chapitre, à ma Popiette en manque de mes histoire, à mon Abrutie Auré, et à ceux qui me lisent comme ceux qui ne me lisent pas.

_**Remerciement **_: à Polonius qui m'a toujours soutenu sans jamais y manquer, à Cyzia, et à Ruth Dedallime qui comme toujours a fourni un gros travail d'amélioration sur ce chapitre.

Je pense que c'est tout… Je vous embrasse bien fort tous !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Aube et Crépuscule**_

_Chapitre 5 :_

**Première crise d'une guerre non déclarée :**

_Chambre de l'esclave Harry Potter, Manoir Malefoy, sur les Propriétés Malefoy, 27 Octobre 1801 au matin._

Harry regardait le plafond de son placard, perdu dans ses pensées. Son esprit rejouait sans cesse la scène de la veille, avec l'envie irrépressible de recommencer et la peur viscérale que Draco le repousse. Il savait que tôt ou tard il devrait de nouveau lui faire face, mais le jeune Malefoy avait semblé si en colère après l'avoir embrassé que l'idée même de cette rencontre lui nouait les entrailles.

Embrassés. Ils s'étaient embrassés. Et, Seigneur Merlin, même dans ses désirs les plus enfouis, il n'aurait pu imaginer que ce serait aussi bon. Harry sentait encore les mains de Draco sur les siennes, entrelacées, les caressant lentement comme pour le rassurer, et le ballet de leurs langues, si sensuel qu'il avait cru mourir.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'Harry embrassait, bien sûr. Il y avait toujours des Maîtres et des gens moins tordus que les autres qui désiraient un peu de tendresse pendant une relation sexuelle. Ces gens-là, en général, ne lui avaient jamais fait de mal, voulant simplement oublier dans les bras d'un amant docile. Mais ce n'était pas pareil. Avec ces personnes-là, Harry n'avait pas eu l'impression d'être vraiment présent. Il restait un objet que l'on pénétrait, peu importe les formes qu'on y mettait au préalable.

Mais avec Draco… avec Draco, il s'était senti plus vivant qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Avec Draco, il s'était senti désiré pour lui-même, pour ce qu'il était entièrement, et pas pour un morceau de chair plus tendre qu'un autre. Il avait cru voler vers le Paradis, tout en s'enchaînant à son Enfer personnel. Draco était un ange caché dans un corps de démon… ou bien était-ce l'inverse ?

Harry soupira et ferma les yeux pour attendre en silence l'inévitable : Elise qui viendrait le prévenir que son maître le faisait mander. Et il devrait se rendre dans sa chambre, le voir et agir comme si rien n'était arrivé, comme s'ils ne s'étaient pas lancés tous les deux dans une aventure où la raison ne contrôlait plus rien.

Il déglutit et tenta de calmer les battements de son cœur affolé. Il ignorait cependant s'il s'agissait de peur, ou de tout autre chose…

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_Chambre de Draco Malefoy. Même jour, même heure._

Draco n'avait pas dormi. Allongé sur le ventre dans son lit, le regard dans le vague, il ne cessait de revivre la scène de la veille, essayant de la décortiquer pour comprendre comment les choses avaient pu déraper ainsi.

Il s'en voulait énormément. Il n'arrivait pas à savoir pourquoi il n'avait pas simplement laissé Harry partir, comme il l'avait voulu au départ, et pourquoi l'esclave lui avait dit ces quelques mots qui l'avaient fait sombrer.

_Et si j'avais envie que vous fassiez quelque chose ?…_

Harry en avait eu envie aussi, bien sûr, il n'était pas stupide, il l'avait bien vu. Mais avait-il le droit de faire ça ? Avait-il le droit d'embrasser Harry comme jamais il n'avait embrassé personne ? Comme jamais il n'avait désiré personne ?

Il secoua brutalement la tête. Il se sentait ignoble. Il se sentait semblable à son père. Et cela, jamais il ne l'accepterait.

Il ferma très fort les paupières et un sifflement de rage s'échappa de ses lèvres. Il avait horreur qu'on le compare à son père. Il détestait que les gens puissent penser qu'ils étaient frères lorsqu'ils entraient tous deux dans une pièce. Il sentait une rage profonde lui dévorer les entrailles quand les gens réagissaient avec lui comme avec son père, que ce soit avec peur, mépris, haine ou obséquiosité.

Il n'était pas son père. Il n'était pas son père et il ne profiterait pas d'un esclave, même s'il crevait de désir pour lui.

On frappa trois coups à la porte. Il retint un profond soupir, sachant que ça ne pouvait qu'être Harry. Il resta silencieux, faisant semblant de dormir, et après deux autres coups très brefs, il entendit la porte s'ouvrir avec douceur.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Malgré tous ses efforts pour se calmer, Harry sentait un frisson de peur lui caresser l'échine. Il frappa une deuxième fois, puis il poussa silencieusement la porte et entra dans la chambre obscure. Il commença par poser le plateau du petit déjeuner et ouvrit les lourds rideaux pour laisser entrer la lumière morne du soleil hivernal.

Il se tourna seulement ensuite vers le lit et eut un léger sourire en voyant que le visage de Draco était enfoui sous les draps comme un enfant. Il s'approcha et souleva légèrement les couvertures pour le dégager, puis caressa doucement les mèches blondes comme il aimait le faire lorsque son Maître dormait.

Il soupira faiblement, puis se convainquit de le réveiller, sans regarder les deux lèvres qui l'attiraient irrésistiblement.

« Maître, » murmura-t-il en lui caressant la joue. « Maître Draco, il est l'heure. »

Le jeune homme blond ouvrit les yeux lentement. Inconsciemment, Harry comprit qu'il avait fait semblant de dormir, peut-être à sa façon de se redresser, un peu plus rapide que d'habitude, peut-être les cernes sous ses yeux nuageux…

Le jeune Héritier regarda Harry pendant un dixième de seconde, moins peut-être, puis il baissa la tête en laissant ses cheveux retomber devant son visage.

« Bonjour, Maître, » fit simplement Harry en posant le plateau de petit déjeuner sur les genoux de Draco.

« Bonjour, » répondit Draco dans un grognement.

Harry déglutit difficilement mais fit comme si de rien n'était. Il savait que Draco était rarement de bonne humeur au réveil, mais là, son état d'angoisse lui fit déduire les pires conclusions. Il se rembrunit un peu en baissant la tête également, cachant son regard triste. Il n'essaya pas d'engager une conversation comme il le faisait d'habitude, il était sûr que sa gorge était trop serrée pour qu'il puisse articuler un mot. Il finit son travail habituel en silence, puis quitta la pièce, fermant doucement la porte derrière lui.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Rien. Rien à part ces doigts délicats qui étaient passés dans ses cheveux avec une douceur infinie. Derrière ses cheveux décoiffés, il avait suivi Harry des yeux tout en mangeant son petit déjeuner. Il l'avait sentit crispé, effrayé, fuyant. C'était bien ce dont il avait eu peur. Harry le craignait maintenant.

Il repoussa son plateau et ramena ses jambes contre lui, appuyant son front contre ses genoux avec un soupir. Peut-être qu'il n'aurait simplement pas dû s'énerver la veille. Harry lui avait dit ne pas avoir regretté…

Peut-être qu'il n'aurait simplement pas dû l'embrasser.

Mais cette main dans ses cheveux…

Il n'eut pas le temps de s'apitoyer davantage sur son sort. Il y eut un coup rapide donné dans la porte qui s'ouvrit aussitôt sur le cadet des Malfoy.

« Draco ! » s'écria Eluan en se précipitant vers lui. « Seigneur, il faut que tu m'aides ! » s'exclama-t-il, attrapant son frère par les bras pour le forcer à se lever.

« Lou ? » fit le plus âgé en le dévisageant avec étonnement.

Le jeune homme avait les yeux rouges et cernés, il était clair qu'il n'avait pas ou peu dormi. Son regard de nuit était perdu, effrayé, inquiet, et le blond sentit son cœur se serrer douloureusement.

« Il a d-disparu, » bégaya Eluan. « Il faut qu'on le retrouve, je t'en prie… »

Il était complètement paniqué et Draco le saisit par les épaules pour qu'il cesse de bouger, afin de comprendre de quoi il pouvait bien parler.

« Calme-toi, » dit lentement le blond. « Je ne comprends rien de ce que tu me dis, Lou, alors calme-toi, reprends tes esprits, et ensuite tu me raconteras, d'accord ? »

Respirant beaucoup trop vite, Eluan hocha la tête, mais ses yeux très vite se remplirent de larmes qui roulèrent sur ses joues. Le cœur de Draco éclata à cette vision et il serra son petit frère dans ses bras avec inquiétude.

« Chut, calme-toi, » lui répéta-t-il dans un murmure, le visage enfoui dans ses cheveux. « Lou, calme-toi j'ai horreur de te voir comme ça, je t'en prie, cesse de pleurer… »

Eluan se mit à sangloter dans le cou de son frère et Draco le serra encore plus fort pour le rassurer. Il fallut un très long moment à Eluan pour assécher ses larmes et quand il se redressa pour se détacher de Draco, celui-ci vit que ses yeux brillaient encore. Il soupira et ferma les yeux deux secondes pour remettre ses idées en place.

« Que se passe-t-il, Lou ? » demanda-t-il doucement.

« C'est Blaise, » réussit à souffler le jeune homme. « Il a disparu, Draco. Ca fait trois jours que personne ne l'a vu. Il faut que tu m'aides. »

« Attends, attends, » le ralentit Draco avec un geste de la main. « On va récapituler. Tu me laisses le temps de me laver, et toi tu vas prendre un verre dans mon bureau. Et demande à Harry de te servir quelque chose de fort ! »

Eluan soupira mais hocha la tête, un peu à contrecœur. Il se leva sous l'insistance de Draco et quitta la pièce à pas traînants, les épaules basses, l'air complètement abattu. Le blond soupira, se passa une main dans les cheveux, et prit rapidement un bain pour se réveiller complètement

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

« Un whisky, comme d'habitude, Harry, » ordonna Draco. « Et laisse-nous. »

L'esclave obéit sans broncher, mais sans le regarder non plus, avant de quitter la pièce en silence. Draco n'arrivait toujours pas à se défaire de cette oppression autour de son cœur à chaque fois qu'il pensait à lui et à ce qui s'était passé la veille. Ce n'était pas normal, mais il préféra mettre cette question de coté pour le moment. Son frère avait besoin de lui.

Il vint s'asseoir à ses cotés et lui prit la main pour le rassurer.

« Raconte-moi, » dit-il doucement.

Eluan inspira profondément et commença.

« J'avais rendez-vous avec Blaise hier soir, » dit-il faiblement. « Mais il n'est pas venu. Alors j'ai contacté les Zabini par Cheminette et ils m'ont dit qu'ils ne l'avaient pas vu depuis mardi dernier. Il s'est rendu chez Francesca et n'est jamais revenu. »

Draco se frotta pensivement les tempes. C'était bien la première fois que Blaise disparaissait sans rien dire. Ce n'était pas rassurant.

« Francesca l'a vu ? »

« Oui, ils ont pris le thé comme prévu, tout s'est bien passé, Blaise ne semblait pas nerveux ou quoi que ce soit, » répondit Eluan, abattu.

« Je suppose que les Zabini ont entamé des recherches ? » demanda le blond.

« Oui, bien sûr, ils ont envoyé leurs investigateurs personnels, mais tu sais bien que… »

« Oui, qu'ils sont plutôt moyennement bons, et même assez mauvais, » finit Draco.

« C'est pour ça que… » commença Eluan avec hésitation. « Ca aurait été bien, tu vois, si tu arrivais à convaincre Lucius de confier cette mission à Severus et ses espions… »

« Il ne voudra jamais, Lou, » fit Draco en secouant la tête.

« Mais si tu arrives à lui faire croire que l'idée vient de lui, » plaida Eluan. « Drake… s'il te plait, tu peux faire ça, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je… Seigneur, Lou, tu te rends compte un peu de ce que tu me demandes ? » fit Draco avec inquiétude.

« Oui, je sais, » soupira celui-ci. « Mais…. Essaye… je t'en prie… je ne peux pas vivre sans lui… »

Draco ferma les yeux.

« Très bien, » répondit-il. « Je ferai le maximum. Mais je ne te garantis rien. »

« Je sais, » murmura Eluan, et Draco le regarda.

Une larme roula sur la joue du cadet.

« Je sais, » répéta-t-il en laissant tomber son visage au creux de l'épaule de Draco.

Celui-ci retint un soupir triste et le serra dans ses bras.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_Bureau de Lord Lucius Malefoy, Manoir Malefoy, 3 Novembre 1801._

Severus Rogue regarda Lucius avec le plus grand stoïcisme. Pourtant, ses interrogations et sa surprise étaient de taille. Il n'aurait jamais cru que Lucius accepterait d'utiliser les services de ses meilleurs espions pour retrouver l'amant de son deuxième fils. Décidément, Draco Malefoy était extrêmement habile dans l'art d'embobiner son père.

« Qui veux-tu que j'envoie ? » demanda l'espion sans laisser transparaître le fruit de ses réflexions.

« Je te l'ai dit, les meilleurs, » répondit Lucius. « Si je les aide à retrouver leur fils, Louis et Camélia me seront peut-être assez reconnaissant pour être enfin un peu plus… disons, flexibles dans mon projet de marché d'esclave dans notre communauté. »

« Sans doute, » concéda Severus. « Tu es sûr ? »

« Depuis quand doutes-tu de mes capacités à prendre une décision ? » s'agaça Lucius. « Fais ce que je te dis, un point c'est tout. »

« Bien,_ Milord_, » railla Severus en se détournant pour quitter la pièce.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_Bureau de l'Héritier Malefoy, Manoir Malefoy, propriétés Malefoy, 7 Décembre 1801._

« Ca fait plus d'un mois, maintenant, Draco, » fit Severus en reposant sa tasse sur la table. « Je ne pense pas qu'il soit utile de poursuivre les recherches, comme me l'a aimablement fait remarquer ton père. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? » demanda aussitôt le blond, craignant pour son parrain les conséquences de cette enquête inutile sur l'humeur de son père.

« Oh, rien de particulier, il se demande simplement pourquoi je m'obstine, » répondit Severus avec calme. « Il est vrai que je ne suis pas du genre à m'acharner sur une affaire quand il n'y a plus d'espoir. »

Draco poussa un soupir en buvant une gorgée de whisky.

« Je sais, » répondit-il tristement. « Mais comment veux-tu que je le dise à Eluan ? Il s'effondrerait. Je ne peux simplement pas l'accepter. »

Severus resta silencieux.

« Tu bois trop, » le réprimanda-t-il finalement. « C'est ton esclave qui finira par en pâtir. »

Draco rougit brusquement à cette évocation. Il n'avait pas reparlé à Harry depuis qu'ils s'étaient embrassés. Il n'avait pas pu. Alors il l'avait évité, ne cherchant plus sa compagnie, contrairement à avant 'l'incident'. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à lui, et à ce baiser qu'ils avaient échangé…

« Draco ? » fit Severus en haussant un sourcil narquois. « Aurais-tu quelque chose à me dire ? »

« Hem… non, rien, » répondit Draco en regardant son verre.

Le rictus sur les lèvres de son parrain lui fit comprendre qu'il n'en avait pas besoin.

« Je vais te laisser, » fit l'homme de sa voix la plus mielleuse. « Bon courage avec ton cher Harry… »

Il se leva simplement et Draco répondit d'un simple grognement. Un ricanement s'échappa des lèvres de l'espion avant qu'il ne quitte la pièce.

A peine quelques secondes après qu'il eut refermé la porte, elle s'ouvrit à nouveau pour laisser passage à un Harry gêné qui fixait le sol.

« Avez-vous besoin de quelque chose, Maître ? » fit-il doucement.

Draco hésita une seconde. Il avait presque envie de répondre quelque chose du style 'Oui, de tes lèvres' d'un goût douteux, mais préféra demander un autre verre.

Il regarda son esclave s'affairer quelques minutes dans la pièce. Il ne pouvait pas oublier. Malgré la dépression dans laquelle sombrait lentement son frère. Malgré sa résolution. Il ne pouvait pas oublier. Il ne pouvait pas non plus empêcher ces rêves étranges, brumeux, desquels il se réveillait en sueur souvent, en érection parfois, en pleurs, toujours.

Il prit le verre qu'Harry lui tendait, le remercia, mais Harry ne se recula pas pour sortir comme il l'aurait fait d'habitude. Au lieu de ça, il resta près du fauteuil en se tordant nerveusement les mains, avant de prendre la parole d'une voix hésitante.

« Maître, est-ce que je peux vous parler ? » fit-il, bégayant presque.

Draco soupira et l'arrêta d'un geste de la main.

« Je sais, » dit-il. « Tu veux parler de ce qui s'est passé entre nous la dernière fois. J'en suis désolé. Je t'avais dit que nous le regretterions tous les deux. Tu aurais dû partir quand je te l'ai dit. Je propose qu'on fasse comme si de rien n'était, et qu'on reprenne depuis le début. »

Il fut surpris par le regard stupéfait et même déçu qu'Harry lui renvoya. L'esclave détourna le regard et parla d'une voix sourde.

« C'est vraiment ce que vous voulez ? » demanda-t-il.

Draco prit quelques secondes avant de répondre.

« Pas toi ? »

Harry le regarda droit dans les yeux, une flamme déterminé brillant au fond de ses deux prunelles émeraude. Il secoua la tête avec fermeté et Draco ouvrit de grands yeux.

« Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » fit-il, presque énervé.

« J'ai envie de vous embrasser, » répondit Harry d'une voix presque inaudible, ses yeux déviant vers la bouche de son Maître.

Draco en resta sans voix quelques secondes, puis un sourire se glissa malgré lui sur ses lèvres.

« Mais je t'en prie, ne te gène pas pour moi, » fit-il, narquois malgré lui.

Voyant qu'Harry ne bougeait pas, il lui saisit doucement le poignet et l'amena à s'asseoir sur mes genoux.

« C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ? » demanda-t-il en approchant sa bouche tout près de celle du brun.

« Mon Dieu, oui, » souffla l'esclave avant de s'avancer à son tour pour l'embrasser fiévreusement.

Draco gémit malgré lui et ses bras se glissèrent autour de la taille du brun pour le serrer encore plus près. Seigneur Merlin. Ca faisait si longtemps. C'était si bon. Il crut mourir quand la langue d'Harry pénétra sa bouche. Il se laissa faire. Après tout, c'était ce qu'il voulait. Ils le voulaient tous les deux.

Alors ils continuèrent, serrés l'un contre l'autre, un sentiment étrange et puissant les guidant, les incitant à continuer, continuer et ne jamais d'arrêter, continuer jusqu'à mourir dans cette étreinte, étreinte qu'ils recherchaient inconsciemment tous les deux depuis des années.

La passion qui les habitait et qui n'avait fait que s'amplifier depuis ce premier baiser éclata d'un coup, et les mains de Draco glissèrent le long du dos de Harry pour attraper ses fesses, voulant plus, tellement plus.

Mais très vite, Harry ralentit le baiser et s'empara des mains de son Maître pour les enlever de l'endroit où elles étaient.

« Pas ça, » dit-il faiblement. « Je ne pourrai pas. »

Draco vit une grande angoisse au fond de ces yeux verts et son seul but dans la vie à ce moment fut de la faire disparaître. Il hocha la tête pour faire savoir qu'il avait compris et reposa son front contre celui du brun.

« Quand tu veux, » murmura-t-il.

« Comment ? » fit Harry sans comprendre.

« Tu m'embrasses quand tu veux, » répéta Draco. « A partir de maintenant, Harry, tu n'es plus esclave dès lors que tu es seul avec moi. Tu m'embrasses comme tu veux, autant que tu veux. S'il te plait. »

« C'est si gentiment proposé, » murmura Harry en souriant.

Draco rit doucement et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes quelques secondes.

« Je voulais tellement le faire avant, » dit Harry ensuite. « Mais je… vous sembliez tellement préoccupé par votre frère… »

« Chut, » murmura Draco. « Laisse tomber mes problèmes. Dans tes bras, plus rien n'a d'importance… »

Harry sourit faiblement. Il s'empara de ses lèvres encore une fois et ni l'un ni l'autre ne parlèrent pendant un long, très long moment.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_Chambre de Draco Malefoy, Manoir Malefoy, Propriétés Malefoy, 8 Décembre 1801._

Un très beau sourire éclaira le visage de Draco Malefoy le lendemain matin. La première chose qu'il fit en sentant la main d'Harry caresser sa joue pour le réveiller fut d'attraper le poignet de l'esclave pour le tirer contre lui et s'emparer de ses lèvres.

« Tu m'as ensorcelé, j'en suis sûr maintenant, » murmura-t-il quand leurs lèvres s'éloignèrent un peu. « J'ai même du mal à me passer de toi pour une nuit… Je ne peux pas me passer de ces baisers… »

Harry eut un rire très léger et voulu se relever, mais Draco ne le laissa pas partir tout de suite.

« Es-tu, comme moi, dépendant de ce que nous partageons tous les deux ? » demanda-t-il.

« Comment savoir, Maître ? » répondit doucement Harry. « Tout ce que je sais c'est que j'ai cru que jamais ça n'arriverait. Votre frère avait besoin de vous, je ne voulais pas… »

« Oui, je sais, je comprends, » fit Draco. « Mais… Harry, je voudrais que tu arrêtes de m'appeler Maître. Tu vas m'appeler Draco... et me tutoyer. »

Harry ouvrit de larges yeux étonnés et se redressa, s'asseyant au bord du lit sans cesser de dévisager le blond.

« Je risque d'avoir du mal, » dit-il finalement. « Pourquoi ? »

Draco s'assit à son tour et prit sa main dans la sienne pour la serrer doucement.

« Parce que notre relation a pris un tournant beaucoup plus sentimental et je ne veux pas d'un compagnon qui se considère inférieur à moi, » répondit-il. « Si tu n'es plus mon esclave quand nous sommes tous les deux, alors tu n'as plus de raisons de m'appeler Maître. »

Harry eut un faible sourire.

« Je le ferai, alors, » murmura-t-il. « Mais je voudrais vous demander quelque chose en échange. »

Draco lui adressa un regard mécontent.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » demanda Harry sans comprendre. « Je… enfin, je peux comprendre que vous ne me deviez rien, mais… pardon, je n'ai aucun droit de vous demander quoi que ce soit. Je suis désolé. »

Il baissa les yeux, un peu déçu. Il avait mal dû comprendre ce que voulait son Maître. Il avait juste cru…

Un doigt passa sous son menton pour lui faire relever la tête.

« Tu as le droit de me demander ce que tu veux, » fit doucement Draco. « Mais tu es prompt à oublier ce qu'on te dit, je trouve. »

Et Harry comprit.

« Pardon, » fit-il en rougissant brutalement. « Est-ce que je peux te demander quelque chose ? »

« Je t'écoute, » répondit sereinement Draco avec un sourire en coin.

« Je voudrais que vous… que _tu_ cesses de ramener tes amants ici… ou même que tu cesses d'avoir des amants tout court, » dit Harry avant de rougir brusquement et de détourner le regard.

Draco l'observa avec surprise.

« Tu… tu es jaloux ? » s'étonna-t-il.

Harry leva vers lui des yeux colériques.

« Bien sûr que je suis jaloux, » répondit-il en serrant les poings. « J'ai de quoi, non ? Je déteste vous voir rentrer le matin, puant le sexe à des mètres à la ronde, et l'air complètement extasié. Je sais que je ne pourrai pas faire ça avec toi maintenant, mais je ne veux pas vous voir avec d'autres. Ca me rend dingue, tu sais. »

Draco eut un faible sourire, à la fois un peu coupable, mais aussi flatté. Il s'approcha d'Harry pour passer ses bras autour de sa taille. Il soupira faiblement et l'embrassa doucement dans le cou.

« Je suis désolé, » dit-il avec un peu d'hésitation. « Je ne pensais pas que… enfin, je veux dire que je n'imaginais pas que tu puisses être blessé par ça. Mais je n'avais pas l'intention de continuer, tu sais… Je prends notre relation au sérieux. Je ne vais pas m'amuser à aller coucher à droite à gauche, pas alors que je peux t'avoir. »

Harry tourna le visage vers lui avec un petit sourire.

« C'est vrai ça ? »

« Bien sûr que c'est vrai, espèce d'idiot, » répondit Draco, rassuré de le voir réagir comme ça. « Je n'ai pas envie de tout gâcher. Je veux vraiment apprendre à te connaître et je veux que tu sois bien avec moi. »

Le brun sourit un peu plus en se penchant pour l'embrasser légèrement.

« C'est en bonne voie, alors, » fit-il avant de prendre ses lèvres dans un baiser plus prononcé.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_Ecuries Malefoy, à proximité du Manoir, Propriétés Malefoy, 15 janvier 1802 au soir._

« Fils de l'Aube, » fit une voix grave dans le dos d'Harry.

Celui-ci sursauta brusquement et se retourna, sur ses gardes. Il venait d'aller faire une balade à cheval et s'occupait d'Orage, et il ne s'attendait pas à ce que quelqu'un arrive. Pourtant, ce visiteur s'adressait visiblement à lui, puisque, il le vérifia d'un coup d'œil autour de lui, il était seul.

L'homme se cachait soigneusement sous sa capuche, nota-t-il, mais ses lèvres pâles apparaissaient, tordues en un sourire étrange.

« Monsieur ? » dit-il poliment, s'en tenant à son rôle d'esclave.

« Fils de l'Aube, » répéta l'homme sans perdre son drôle de sourire. « Je suis flatté de te rencontrer. »

« Qu-qui êtes-vous ? » demanda Harry sans comprendre.

« Personne d'important comparé à toi, » répondit l'autre. « Je suis venu donner une lettre à Eluan Malefoy, mais je ne peux pas entrer dans la maison. Comme tu étais là, je me suis dit que je pourrai vérifier l'existence de la légende au passage… »

« Mais de quoi parlez-vous ? » fit Harry, complètement perdu.

Le sourire de l'homme s'accentua un peu.

« Tu comprendras en temps voulu, » répondit-il. « Prends ceci et transmet-le, veux-tu ? En main propre, de préférence… et évite d'en parler à qui que ce soit. Sauf au jeune Draco, bien entendu… »

Il sortit une enveloppe de sa cape et la tendit à l'esclave. Celui-ci la prit avec hésitation, et le sourire de l'homme s'adoucit un peu.

« Tout se passera bien, désormais, » murmura-t-il.

Il retira sa capuche pour dévoiler un visage beau, mais pâle, semblable à celui de Spica.

« Je m'appelle Jérémiah, » dit le vampire, ses yeux bleu clair se posant sur Harry avec indulgence. « J'espère te revoir bientôt, Fils de l'Aube. Tu es aussi beau que la Prophétie l'annonçait. »

« Je crois que vous faites erreur sur la personne, » répondit poliment Harry.

Jérémiah sourit avec ironie.

« Je ne crois pas, non, et j'en suis désolé pour toi, » fit-il.

Il se détourna sur ces mots et s'enfuit dans la nuit noire, laissant Harry seul et complètement déboussolé.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_Bureau de Draco Malefoy, Manoir Malefoy, Propriété Malefoy, 16 janvier 1802._

« Et il t'a dit qu'il s'appelait comment ? » demanda Draco, sourcils froncés.

« Jérémiah, » répondit celui-ci.

Draco parut pensif quelques minutes, les yeux posés sur la lettre avec curiosité et inquiétude. Puis il soupira finalement.

« Je pense qu'il n'y a pas de danger, » fit-il, répondant à la question initiale d'Harry. « Tu peux lui donner. Mais je me renseignerai quand même sur cette histoire de Fils de l'Aube, c'est étrange… »

« Tu ne veux pas lui transmettre toi-même ? » fit Harry avec surprise.

« Si un des membres du clan de Spica t'a demandé à toi de le faire, c'est qu'il y a une raison, non ? » répondit rhétoriquement Draco. « Et si c'est important, Eluan m'en parlera. »

« Très bien, » fit Harry.

Il quitta la pièce en silence et se rendit dans les quartiers du frère de son compagnon.

Il prit une courte inspiration et frappa à la porte de la chambre. Il n'y eut tout d'abord aucune réponse, puis il entendit un froissement de draps et des pas, avant que la porte ne s'entrouvre pour laisser apparaître le visage fatigué et défait d'Eluan Malefoy.

« Harry ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? J'aimerai être seul, » dit-il en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

« Je sais, Maître Eluan, je suis désolé, » répondit l'esclave en baissant la tête. « J'ai été chargé de vous transmettre ceci. »

« Chargé ? Par qui ? » demanda Eluan en prenant la lettre avec surprise.

« Un vampire, » répondit Harry. « Il a dit s'appeler Jérémiah. »

« Etrange, » murmura le jeune homme. « Merci. »

« Je vous en prie, » fit le brun en s'inclinant légèrement pour s'éloigner.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_Bureau de Draco Malefoy, un peu plus tard dans la journée._

Très gêné d'assister à une telle discussion, Harry garda les yeux baissés vers le sol, les mains derrière le dos, alors que Draco relisait une troisième fois la lettre qu'Eluan lui avait apportée. Il s'agissait d'une missive de Blaise, l'amant du plus jeune Malefoy. Il demandait qu'Eluan cesse de s'inquiéter pour lui, et qu'il cesse de le rechercher, car il était en vie et en bonne santé. Dès que les circonstances le lui permettraient, il viendrait le retrouver. Sans autres précisions.

Draco soupira et leva les yeux vers son cadet.

« Que veux-tu que nous fassions ? » demanda-t-il.

Harry vit dans son regard et comprit dans son ton que l'Héritier Malefoy était prêt à faire tout ce que son frère lui demanderait. Quelque part, cette loyauté sans failles l'effraya un peu. Bizarrement, il n'aimait pas, mais alors pas du tout, que quelqu'un d'autre que lui ait autant, voire plus, de pouvoir sur Draco. C'était probablement de la jalousie, mais certainement de la peur aussi. Draco Malefoy n'avait pas que des amis, mais il était intelligent et savait à qui faire confiance ou non. Toutefois, son amour pour son frère était une faiblesse. Si quelqu'un contrôlait Eluan, il pourrait à travers lui contrôler Draco.

« Je ne sais pas, Draco, je ne sais pas du tout, » répondit Eluan. « Il ne veut plus qu'on le cherche, alors je suppose qu'il faudrait lui faire confiance et tout arrêter. »

« Si tu veux mon avis, » commença doucement Draco, « je suis de cet avis-là aussi. J'ai peur que sa vie soit menacée. Ses ravisseurs l'ont peut-être forcé à écrire cette lettre pour que les recherches stoppent. »

Eluan resta silencieux quelques secondes.

« Qu'est-ce que tu penses de cette histoire de vampire ? » demanda-t-il ensuite. « Tu crois que Spica pourrait être derrière tout ça ? »

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi elle ferait ça… Il est vrai que, généralement, ses agissements s'inscrivent dans un schéma plus vaste que ce qu'elle nous permet de voir, » répondit Draco. « Toutefois, il peut tout aussi bien s'agir d'individus isolés. »

Eluan hocha doucement la tête.

« Alors c'est décidé, » dit-il fermement. « De toute façon, ça ne menait à rien. »

Il se leva et s'apprêta à quitter la pièce.

« Lou, » appela Draco alors qu'il arrivait à hauteur de la porte.

Eluan se retourna. Draco ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, puis finalement soupira et secoua la tête.

« Prends soin de toi, d'accord ? » dit-il simplement.

Un simple mouvement de tête plus tard, Eluan était parti, et la porte refermée derrière lui. Draco poussa un soupir bien plus profond que le précédent et se laissa tomber en arrière dans son fauteuil. Puis il regarda Harry et lui fit doucement signe d'approcher.

Finalement, un moment plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent lovés l'un contre l'autre, Harry assis sur les cuisses de Draco et le visage de celui-ci enfoui dans son épaule.

Harry glissa ses doigts dans les mèches douces du blond sans vraiment savoir quoi faire ni dire.

« Nous sommes en guerre, » murmura Draco. « Ce genre de chose devait arriver. J'espérais juste… qu'il serait épargné. »

Il releva la tête pour regarder Harry et lui caressa doucement la joue.

« Je suis heureux que tu sois avec moi, » dit-il.

Harry eut un faible sourire.

« Moi aussi, Draco, » répondit-il.

La main de Draco se glissa à l'arrière de sa tête et l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser. Complaisant, Harry se laissa faire, se sentant pour la première fois de sa vie, protégé et chéri en tant qu'homme égal à un autre.

* * *

voilà voilà !

je vais essayer cette fois d'attendre les corrections avant de publier un chapitre, parce que je pense que ça doit être frustrant pour vous de voir un nouveau chapitre et de vous rendre compte que c'est le même... et puis, les délais seront moins long.

vu que j'ai également fini Pouvoir Nocturnes (je m'apprête à publier l'épilogue), je vais également me remettre sur Histoire Sans Fin ! enfin, j'espère avoir le temps pour tout ça (les profs ne nous épargnent rien en ce moment) mais je vous promet de faire mon max

à dans deux semaines, donc !

gros bisous à tous ! je vous aime très très très fort

speed'


	6. Secrets Inavoués

Bonjour tout le monde !

Non, ne tapez pas s'il vous plait... bon, je sais que j'ai mis beaucoup de temps à publier ce chapitre... mais je voulais vraiment qu'il soit parfait, et qu'il ne soit pas baclé. Enfin, bon, voilà quoi... vous me pardonnez ?

Prochain chapitre, eh bien, j'espère pendant les vacances de Pacques (donc ne l'attendez pas avant les Grandes Vancances, lol)

Non, très sérieusement, je suis navrée du temps qu'il m'a fallu et qu'il me faudra à l'avenir pour un seul chapitre, mais les cours me prennent vraiment beaucoup de temps, entre le bac blanc juste avant les vacs, et le concours général de maths ce matin...

Mais sachez que quoi qu'il arrive, cette fic parviendra à son terme ! Je l'aime trop pour la laisser en plan, même si c'est un peu long.

Voilà voilà !

Le petit blabla...

_**

* * *

Résumé :**_ Pour la petite histoire, il s'agit d'un UA (Univers Alternatifs pour ceux qui ne savent pas) prenant place au temps des colonies américaines, vers la fin du XVIIIème siècle... et bien que les années passent, je ne prendrai pas en compte les faits historiques, c'est simplement pour le cadre temporel. La magie existe, et elle est connue des Moldus bien qu'ils ne sachent pas l'utiliser (sinon ce ne sontplus des moldus)... Harry, esclave plus souvent utilisé pour le plaisir sexuel de ses maitres et maitresses successif, se retrouve embarqué sur un navire pour les Amériques, où Lucius Malefoy l'achetera à un prix assez élevé, afin de l'offrir en cadeau d'anniversaire pour son fils. Dans un contexte de menace et de terreur de plus en plus oppressant depuis l'arrivé d'un extremiste du nom de Lord Voldemort au parlement sorcier, il va se créer entre le maitre et l'esclave une relation que les secrets et les peurs de leurs esprits tourmentés ne feront que compliquer un peu plus. L'amour sera-t-il plus fort que la fierté ? Et quel est cette histoire de Prophétie ? Le Roi des Sorciers reviendra-t-il un jour sur son trône, avant que la guerre ne se déchaine à nouveau ? 

_**Avertissement**_ : Bon, eh bien, voilà encore une histoire un peu hard où les persos ne sont pas toujours très bien traités… ceux qui me connaissent savent ce que ça veut dire ! Pour les autres, je tiens à avertir que si cette fic porte le rating M ce n'est pas pour rien ! Je pense même que ça frôle de très près le NC-17, donc si vous êtes homophobe, si vous avez une âme fort sensible, si vous n'aimez que les fic où les persos tombent tranquillement amoureux et finissent leur jours ensemble sans problèmes, allez voir ailleurs parce que vous n'aimerez pas cette fic. Je tiens à prévenir qu'il y aura quelques scène de viol pas entièrement décrites mais présentes tout de même. J'ignore encoe si ce sera vraiment très sanglant ou pas (cf la mort de Narcissa dans _Lune d'Argent_)

_**Disclaimer**_ : rien ne m'appartient excepté l'Histoire et quelques persos dont Spica Black et Eluan Malefoy… Le monde, les lieux et les personnages relatifs à Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowlings. Je ne fait que les emprunter pour les soumettre à mon esprit pervers et tordu.

_**Dédicace**_ : à ma Popo qui a été la première à lire ce chapitre, à ma Popiette en manque de mes histoire, à mon Abrutie Auré, et à ceux qui me lisent comme ceux qui ne me lisent pas.

_**Remerciement **_: à Polonius qui m'a toujours soutenu sans jamais y manquer, à Cyzia, et à Ruth Dedallime qui comme toujours a fourni un gros travail d'amélioration sur ce chapitre.

Je pense que c'est tout… Je vous embrasse bien fort tous !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Aube et Crépuscule**_

_Chapitre 6 :_

**Secrets inavoués.**

_Ecuries du Manoir Malefoy, Propriétés Malefoy, 3 Mars 1802 dans l'après-midi._

Jurant contre la pluie torrentielle qui s'abattait sur lui, Harry se dépêcha de mettre sa jument à l'abri dans les écuries.

« Eh bien, quel déluge, hein ma belle ? » dit-il en la guidant vers son box.

Orage hennit doucement et Harry s'empressa de la débarrasser des deux lourdes sacoches qu'il était allé chercher à la demande de Draco. Il les posa sur le sol et s'empressa de s'occuper de sa jument. Draco la lui avait officiellement attribuée, prétextant qu'après tout s'il était le seul à pouvoir la monter, autant qu'il la garde. Lucius avait été trop content de se trouver quelqu'un pour cette 'bestiole infernale', pour s'interroger sur l'intérêt nouveau de Draco envers son esclave. Lord Malefoy avait donc fait passer l'ordre auprès des autres esclaves. Seul Severus Snape l'avait regardé avec surprise, mais il n'avait fait aucun commentaire. Draco savait pourtant qu'un jour ou l'autre, il allait avoir une discussion sérieuse avec son parrain à propos d'Harry…

Même s'il était touché par ce cadeau, Harry était extrêmement gêné à cause de son rang d'esclave. Il n'avait pas pu regarder Elise, ni ses autres condisciples, dans les yeux sans rougir pendant plusieurs jours.

« Harry ! »

L'esclave se retourna et sourit en voyant arriver Draco. Celui-ci le regardait avec effarement.

« Au nom de Merlin, tu es trempé ! » s'exclama-t-il en décrochant sa cape pour la déposer sur les épaules de son compagnon.

« Oui Draco, c'est normal tu sais, il pleut dehors, » se moqua Harry.

Le blond eut un reniflement vexé, mais l'esclave savait qu'il n'en était rien. Son compagnon était trop heureux que Harry se sente suffisamment détendu en sa présence pour se moquer de lui. Le jeune Malefoy regarda autour d'eux, vérifiant qu'ils étaient seuls, avant d'entourer Harry de ses bras pour l'embrasser légèrement.

« Je suis désolé, » lui dit-il. « Je ne pensais pas qu'il se mettrait à pleuvoir autant. J'y serais allé, sinon. »

« Ce n'est pas grave, je t'assure, » répondit doucement Harry, les joues un peu roses. « J'étais très content de monter. Et puis, tu aurais eu l'air malin, en arrivant à ta réunion comme si tu sortais d'un lac ! »

A cette idée, Draco laissa un rire franc lui échapper.

« J'imagine d'ici la tête de nos collaborateurs, » fit-il en lâchant Harry pour lui permettre de s'occuper de son cheval. « Mais ça va, tu es sûr ? »

« Absolument, Maître, » répondit l'esclave en apercevant du coin de l'œil un palefrenier qui entrait dans l'écurie. « Vous devriez rentrer, vous savez. Il fait frais. Vous allez attraper du mal. »

Draco se redressa dignement, comprenant après une demi-seconde qu'ils venaient de se faire interrompre.

« Tu as raison, » dit-il. « Je t'attends dans mon bureau. Tâche de te dépêcher ! »

« Bien Maître, » répondit humblement le brun en baissant le regard.

Draco s'empressa ensuite de quitter les lieux et l'esclave le suivit des yeux durant quelques secondes avant de reporter à nouveau son attention vers sa jument. L'homme qui était entré, le fameux John qu'Harry n'appréciait que moyennement, s'approcha de lui dès que Draco passa la porte.

« Hey, mon mignon, qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait, le fils Malefoy ? » demanda l'homme en reluquant Harry sans la moindre gêne.

« Il voulait vérifier que la marchandise que je lui ai ramené était en bon état, » répondit le brun, un peu mal à l'aise. « Il a une réunion d'ici quelques minutes et il voulait être sûr de ce qu'il pouvait dire. »

« Oh, je vois, » fit l'autre. « C'est une jolie cape que tu as là, dis-moi, » ajouta-t-il en saisissant le tissu avec un regard intéressé bien qu'un poil méprisant.

« Euh… oui, mon Maître m'en a fait cadeau pour les voyages de ce type, » inventa Harry comme il le pouvait, réalisant un peu trop tard que ce n'était pas crédible puisqu'il était trempé _sous_ la cape.

« Ah oui, bien sûr, il faut protéger correctement ses jouets, sinon ils cassent, » répondit John avec un sourire salace, semblant ne pas avoir réalisé cette erreur.

« Tais-toi, » rétorqua Harry avec une certaine colère, sa nervosité augmentant en proportions. « Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. »

« Que tu crois, » fit l'homme. « Dis-moi, cher Harry, ton Maître veut ses marchandises assez rapidement, je présume ? »

« Oui, » répondit le plus jeune avec prudence. « Pourquoi ? »

« Eh bien, je pourrais m'occuper de ton canasson pendant que tu les lui ramènes, » proposa le palefrenier en se décalant de façon à voir le profil d'Harry. « Moyennant bien sûr une petite compensation, pas tout de suite bien sûr, mais ce soir je peux te rejoindre dans ton placard… »

Harry soupira faiblement et regarda John avec fermeté.

« Laisse tomber, je n'ai aucune intention de coucher avec toi, que ce soit pour te faire plaisir ou pour servir mon Maître, » dit-il clairement.

« Mais qui parle de coucher ? » fit aussitôt le palefrenier avec un sourire concupiscent. « On peut très bien s'amuser avec une simple bouche… »

« Je n'en doute pas, » répondit Harry avec froideur. « Mais je ne suis pas disposé à te satisfaire, navré. »

« Oh, allez, Harry, ça ne te coûte rien ! »

« Si, John, » rétorqua Harry. « Ca me coûterait bien plus que tu ne sembles imaginer. Maintenant laisse-moi, tu as sûrement mieux à faire, et moi aussi. »

Il reprit son occupation aussi sec, essayant de ne pas faire paraître sa crainte dans ses gestes. Draco lui avait conseillé de toujours se comporter avec fermeté s'il ne voulait pas se faire importuner par les autres esclaves qui le trouvaient à leur goût. Mais il était difficile pour lui de ne pas avoir peur de ces hommes grands, musclés et certainement plus forts que lui. Jusqu'à présent, les conseils du blond avaient obtenu les résultats attendus, mais cette fois-là, ce ne fut pas le cas.

Une main puissante s'empara de son poignet gauche et le força à se retourner d'un geste violent. Il y eut un craquement sinistre et une douleur lui fusilla le bras jusqu'à l'épaule. Un cri mourut dans sa gorge. Le regard furieux et injecté de sang de John lui contractait l'estomac de frayeur. Harry se retrouva plaqué contre une des parois à l'extérieur du large box sans pouvoir réagir. Ses poignets étaient serrés dans un étau, et le gauche le faisait atrocement souffrir.

« Qu'est-ce que tu croyais, petite salope ? » éructa John, la voix rauque. « Que j'allais te laisser m'échapper ? Alors que j'essaye de te coincer depuis des semaines ? »

« Lâche-moi, John ! » fit Harry d'une voix forte en se débattant sauvagement pour se libérer. « Laisse-moi ! »

« Non, » rétorqua l'homme dans un grognement. « J'ai trop envie de toi, mon mignon, alors tu vas me laisser te baiser comme tu en as l'habitude, pas vrai ? Ensuite, et ensuite seulement, tu pourras partir. »

« Arrête, je ne suis pas comme ça, laisse-moi ! » se débattit Harry.

« Bien sûr que si, tu es comme ça ! » cracha John. « Tu n'es qu'une petite pute qui sait écarter les jambes, et j'ai bien l'intention d'en profiter pleinement ! Tu vas aimer crier sous moi, tu verras… »

L'homme était immense. Il faisait au moins vingt à vingt-cinq centimètres de plus qu'Harry et devait être deux fois plus large. Les poignets bloqués, Harry comprit très vite qu'il ne pourrait pas se dégager seul et cessa de se débattre, levant pourtant des yeux suppliants vers son agresseur.

« Je t'en prie, John, ne me fais pas ça, » fit-il, désespéré.

« Chut, arrête de geindre, ça m'agace, » répondit le palefrenier.

Il enfouit aussitôt son visage dans le cou humide du brun et le mordit sauvagement, entamant la peau. Il dégagea une de ses mains pour commencer à défaire les vêtements du jeune homme, caressant toutes les parties de son corps qu'il pouvait atteindre au passage.

Harry tenta à nouveau de se dégager avec un cri, mais fut bien vite maîtrisé de nouveau. Il se résigna alors à subir en silence, sentant l'excitation de John contre son ventre. Que pouvait-il faire, de toute façon ? Cela le poursuivrait toute sa vie.

Une aide inattendue lui vint alors. Il y eut un hennissement, un bruit violent, et Harry fut libéré de la poigne féroce de son agresseur. Il se laissa tomber au sol en tremblant, remarquant à peine l'homme qui s'écroulait comme une masse non loin de lui.

« Harry ? » fit une voix inquiète.

Il releva difficilement la tête et vit alors le jeune cocher Seamus qui l'observait, l'air concerné, une fourche dans les mains.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » demanda l'Irlandais en lui tendant une main pour l'aider à se relever.

Harry s'en saisit sans réfléchir et poussa un cri de douleur quand Seamus le tira pour le mettre sur ses jambes. Aussitôt debout, la souffrance le fit chanceler et il serait retombé si son ami ne l'avait pas retenu.

« Hey, beau brun, qu'est-ce que ce vieux porc t'a fait ? »

« R-rien, » bredouilla Harry avec difficulté. « Il n'a pas eu le t-temps. Qu'est-ce que tu faisais là ? »

« Le Lord a demandé sa calèche, » expliqua Seamus. « Heureusement pour toi, d'ailleurs. Il va falloir que tu fasses soigner ça, » ajouta-t-il en désignant le poignet d'Harry qui commençait à enfler.

« Ce n'est pas la peine, » répondit celui-ci. « Ca va se soigner tout seul. Ca le fait toujours. »

« Tu es sûr ? » insista l'irlandais avec scepticisme. « C'est quand même moche à voir. »

« Ca va aller, » assura Harry.

Il s'empressa de prendre les sacoches de sa main valide et les glissa avec difficulté sur son épaule gauche.

« Je… Merci Seamus, » fit-il en levant un regard empli de gratitude vers le cocher. « Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait, si tu n'étais pas intervenu. »

« Pas de quoi, » répondit celui-ci avec un maigre sourire. « Ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois que ce porc s'attaquait à plus faible que lui. Méfie-toi davantage, la prochaine fois, et évite de te retrouver seul en sa présence. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, ça ne risque pas, » fit Harry avec un petit rire nerveux. « Je t'en dois une belle, Seam'. Il faut que j'y aille. Tu veux bien t'occuper d'Orage ? Mon Maître va s'impatienter. »

C'était un gros mensonge, Harry savait parfaitement que Draco ne lui en voudrait pas de mettre un peu de temps, mais il avait un besoin irrépressible de s'échapper de cet endroit. Il ne se sentait vraiment pas bien et il ne voulait pas rester une seule seconde de plus en présence de cette masse de chair et de muscles qu'était John.

« Bien sûr, dépêche-toi, » répondit l'autre. « Et ne t'inquiète pas pour lui, à mon avis, il est hors-service pour un bon moment, » ajouta-t-il en voyant que l'esclave regardait le palefrenier avec une certaine crainte.

« D'accord, » fit Harry. « Merci. Je te revaudrai ça. »

« Je n'en doute pas, » sourit Seamus. « Allez, cours. »

Harry lui décocha un dernier sourire avant de s'éloigner à grands pas. Sa main commençait à l'élancer sérieusement, mais il n'en tint pas compte. Il gagna la salle de réunion où son Maître l'attendait, avec ses collaborateurs.

« Ah, te voilà enfin, » fit Draco, prenant un air faussement agacé. « On pourra dire que tu as pris ton temps ! Pose tout ça là, » ordonna-t-il en désignant son bureau.

Puis il sortit sa baguette, tandis qu'Harry s'exécutait, et lui lança un sort de séchage. L'esclave sursauta légèrement mais évita de lever les yeux.

« Bien, maintenant que tu es sec, tu peux nous apporter à boire, » fit le blond avec autorité.

« Oui, Maître, » répondit Harry avec calme.

La présence de Draco était apaisante. Enfin, le choc de son agression commençait à se dissiper. Malgré l'inquiétude qui pointait en lui à cause de la douleur de son poignet blessé, le regard discret et doux de son compagnon le rassurait. Il se posta ensuite un peu en retrait de lui, comme il était de son devoir et attendit patiemment les ordres éventuels.

Il écouta distraitement le début de la réunion, mais l'économie n'était pas vraiment quelque chose qui l'intéressait. Il se fichait royalement de savoir que les Parkinson refusaient encore une fois de participer aux cultures communes, et que les MacDouglas fourniraient cette fois la plus grosse partie des moyens de transports pour les marchandises. Son poignet commençait à le faire vraiment souffrir. Il tenta de se concentrer dessus afin que ses talents de soin puissent agir rapidement.

Malheureusement, son don n'était pas assez puissant pour guérir une telle blessure. Et la douleur était atroce. Sa panique se fit brutale quand la pièce commença à tourner autour de lui. Il avait le vertige et son estomac semblait vouloir remonter dans sa gorge.

Il entendit une voix prononcer son nom, mais il eut du mal à lever les yeux. Quand enfin, il y parvint, ce fut pour apercevoir deux prunelles couleur tempête, pendant un très court instant. Puis, tout devint noir.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Draco avait longuement et précautionneusement rassemblé sur papier les idées que les collaborateurs de son père lui donnaient. Il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour s'échapper de cet endroit mais malheureusement, il y était tenu par ses responsabilités en temps que futur Lord Malefoy. Le temps passa, trop lentement à son goût, mais finalement, la réunion tira à sa fin, et les différents conseillers financiers des Lords de la région s'en allèrent enfin.

Dès que la porte fut refermée derrière eux, Draco se retourna et voulut prendre Harry dans ses bras. Mais ce qu'il vit lui glaça le sang : l'esclave avait le visage très pâle, et une fine transpiration coulait le long de ses tempes. Ses yeux étaient fermés, presque crispés, comme s'il était dans une très grande souffrance. Et c'était probablement le cas, réalisa le blond avec angoisse.

« Harry, » fit-il aussitôt en s'approchant de lui. « Harry, que t'arrive-t-il ? »

Il n'eut aucune réponse. Il se demanda même si le brun l'avait entendu.

« Harry ? » dit-il à nouveau en posant une main sur son épaule. « Harry ! Harry, je t'en prie, dis quelque chose, c'est moi, c'est Draco, parle-moi ! »

Cette fois, son compagnon ouvrit les yeux. Un quart de seconde. Puis, ses paupières retombèrent, et il perdit conscience en chancelant. Draco le rattrapa aussitôt, follement inquiet.

« Harry ! » s'écria-t-il.

Mais il ne répondit pas. Le jeune Malefoy le souleva dans ses bras pour l'emmener dans une pièce plus confortable. Il l'allongea sur un canapé et s'agenouilla à ses cotés pour tenter de le réveiller. Il voulut prendre son pouls, et ce fut à ce moment qu'il comprit. Le poignet qu'il avait saisi dans sa panique avait triplé de volume, et au bruit de l'articulation, Draco comprit que les os avaient été brisés, mis en morceaux peut-être.

« Espèce de con, » murmura-t-il en passant sa main sur le front moite de son blessé.

Il défit les manchettes de la chemise et déglutit légèrement. Ce n'était vraiment pas beau à voir. Pas étonnant qu'Harry soit dans cet état. Sur l'autre poignet, le droit, qui n'était pas enflé, il remarqua des bleus qui formaient distinctement une silhouette de main humaine. Harry s'était littéralement fait broyer les articulations.

Refoulant la violente colère et l'inquiétude féroce qui lui ravageait les entrailles, il se concentra sur le visage d'Harry et continua de caresser son front.

« Harry, » dit-il doucement. « Harry, réveille-toi. »

Voyant que cela n'avait aucun effet, Draco se redressa et alla ouvrir la porte du salon.

« Va chez le Maître des Potions me chercher un anti-douleur ! » aboya-t-il à un jeune esclave qui se trouvait là.

« Oui, Maître, » répondit celui-ci avec humilité.

« Et dépêche-toi, imbécile ! » s'écria-t-il en constatant la nonchalance du jeune garçon.

Le jeune garçon sursauta et se mit à courir. Satisfait, mais pas rassuré pour autant, Draco retourna voir Harry et caressa doucement son visage moite.

« Je t'en prie, Harry, ne me lâche pas, » dit-il faiblement.

Harry émit un gémissement de douleur et sa main droite se crispa autour de celle de Draco. Il battit un instant des paupières mais ses yeux ne s'ouvrirent pas. Alerté, Draco se pencha sur lui.

« Harry ? »

« Hum, » répondit à nouveau le même geignement.

« Ca va aller, » fit alors Draco. « N'ai pas peur, je vais te soigner. Reste calme. Je suis là. Est-ce que tu peux ouvrir les yeux ? »

Il n'eut pas de réponse, et les paupières d'Harry restèrent résolument closes.

« Draco… »

La voix d'Harry n'était plus qu'un souffle et un étau glacé étreignit le cœur de Draco.

« Je suis là, » murmura-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

Il maudit son impuissance et espéra que cette putain de potion arriverait vite. Il ne pourrait rien faire tant qu'Harry n'aurait pas ouvert les yeux. Et il ne pouvait le ranimer tant qu'il souffrait – le choc d'un sortilège additionné à la douleur stopperait totalement son cœur.

« Embrasse-moi… »

Draco releva la tête, surpris. Il n'était pas tout à fait sûr d'avoir réellement entendu ces deux mots si faibles, mais il n'hésita pas une seconde avant d'obéir. Il se redressa légèrement et se pencha pour caresser les lèvres d'Harry des siennes. Sentant son compagnon répondre à ce baiser, il l'approfondit lentement. Inconsciemment ou non – Draco l'ignorait – Harry se mit à sucer sa langue. Il agrippa sa main avec plus de force encore, comme pour se raccrocher à lui dans les méandres de sa douleur.

Draco entendit la porte s'ouvrir brutalement et il se détacha d'Harry pour voir son frère qui le regardait avec stupéfaction. Il fallut quelques secondes à Eluan pour se ressaisir. Il secoua la tête, repoussant toutes ses questions à plus tard… Quelles que soient les relations exactes entre Draco et son esclave, ce n'était pas la priorité.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda finalement Eluan. « Voilà la potion que tu as demandée. Vu qu'elle est assez puissante, Sev' m'a demandé de te l'apporter en personne. Que lui est-il arrivé ? »

« Aucune idée, » répondit Draco en s'empressant de prendre la potion. « Il a les os du poignet complètement broyés. Comme s'il s'était fait piétiner par un cheval, ou autre chose. Mais regarde son autre bras. »

Eluan se laissa tomber à genoux aux cotés de Draco, pendant que celui-ci faisait boire la potion à l'esclave. Il lui massa doucement la gorge pour l'amener à déglutir, puis regarda son jeune frère qui tourna vers lui des yeux horrifiés et abasourdis.

« Qui a bien pu lui faire ça ? » demanda-t-il.

« Je n'en ai aucune idée, mais crois-moi, j'ai bien l'intention de le savoir, » répondit Draco avec une colère sourde.

Il sentit le regard d'Eluan se poser sur lui alors qu'il se remettait à caresser le visage de son compagnon en attendant que le produit fasse effet. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à se contenir. Voir Harry dans un tel état lui donnait envie de déchiqueter celui qui avait osé le toucher.

Une main se posa sur son bras.

« Tu dois te calmer si tu veux le soigner, Draco, » dit Eluan d'une voix apaisante. « Rassure-toi, il va survivre, et entier qui plus est. Mais tu dois te calmer. Tu le sais. »

Draco soupira profondément, puis regarda à nouveau son frère. Il sut alors qu'Eluan avait compris. Il fut incroyablement touché par son approbation. Le jeune homme ne semblait même pas lui en vouloir d'avoir caché leur relation. Il lui adressa un faible sourire auquel son cadet répondit sincèrement et il se sentit revivre. Cela faisait des mois qu'il n'avait pas vu son frère aussi bien. Eluan Malefoy commençait finalement à surmonter l'absence de celui qu'il aimait.

« Je pense que c'est bon, maintenant, » dit le plus jeune en jetant un coup d'œil à l'esclave.

Draco se tourna vers Harry et acquiesça. Il sortit sa baguette de sa poche, la pointa sur le front d'Harry et murmura '_Enervatum_'.

L'effet fut immédiat. Harry fut comme parcouru de violents tremblements, puis ses yeux s'ouvrirent d'un coup. Il amorça un geste pour se redresser mais Draco posa une main sur sa poitrine pour le retenir.

« Chut, je suis là, » dit-il doucement.

« Draco ? » murmura Harry en tournant enfin ses prunelles émeraude vers son Maître. « Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Tu t'es évanoui, » répondit calmement Draco. « Non, chut, écoute-moi, » ajouta-t-il, voyant qu'Harry voulait parler. « Je t'ai donné une potion anti-douleur mais elle ne va pas marcher pendant très longtemps. Je vais soigner tes blessures, mais tu dois me faire confiance. Regarde-moi dans les yeux. Concentre-toi sur mon regard et surtout, surtout, ne te détourne pas. Quoi qu'il arrive, d'accord ? »

Harry fronça légèrement les sourcils, puis hocha la tête en voyant que Draco était vraiment inquiet.

« Très bien, » murmura le blond. « Tu ne sentiras presque rien. »

Il inspira profondément, puis posa une main sur le poignet blessé. De l'autre, il souleva légèrement la chemise blanche pour poser ses cinq doigts autour du nombril d'Harry qui sursauta, mal à l'aise.

« Chut… Ca va aller, » souffla Draco.

Il avait presque oublié les difficultés d'Harry à accepter un tel contact. Draco avait régulièrement des gestes un peu trop poussés et le brun s'empressait de s'éloigner de lui si cela arrivait. Il ne s'en formalisait pourtant pas. Chaque jour, Harry se laissait aller un peu plus loin avec lui et Draco ne voulait surtout pas le forcer. Toutefois, ce mal était aujourd'hui nécessaire.

Draco et Eluan avaient hérité tous deux d'un don de guérison, presque miraculeux dans certains cas. Cette habilité, magique bien entendue, était extrêmement rare ; et personne ne pouvait réellement expliquer pourquoi il ressortait chez certains sorciers. Certains érudits prétendaient que cela était dû aux unions de familles chez les Sang-Pur, d'autres que cela venait de l'environnement entourant ledit sorcier juste après sa naissance, mais personne ne savait de façon certaine.

Ce don était rare, mais son efficacité dépassait tout ce qu'on pouvait imaginer. Et Draco ne voyait vraiment pas d'autre moyen de soulager Harry, vu l'état de son poignet. Toutefois, il devrait faire attention à ne pas croiser son père pendant les quelques jours qui suivraient. Soigner quelqu'un de cette manière vidait toutes les réserves d'énergie magique du sorcier et Draco serait donc privé de magie pendant quelques temps. Et cela, Lucius ne l'acceptait pas : aucun Malefoy ne pouvait devenir l'équivalent d'un vulgaire cracmol, même temporairement.

Sans attendre, Draco planta son regard dans les émeraudes fatiguées de son Harry et laissa la magie s'échapper de lui par ses doigts. Le puissant flot se déversa à l'intérieur du corps du brun qui se cambra légèrement sous l'effet de la surprise, sans pour autant cesser de regarder son compagnon. Celui-ci se concentra, visualisant par les yeux d'Harry la blessure au poignet, guidant sa magie vers la zone meurtrie, et réparant les tissus déchirés et les os brisés.

Comme toujours, il perdit toute notion du temps. Tout ce qui comptait était chacun des minuscules débris d'os qui s'étaient fichés dans les muscles. Il fallait les extraire, les remettre à leur place, les réparer, puis remettre les tissus en ordre.

Enfin, quand tout fut terminé, il y eut un grand trou noir, et puis plus rien.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_Palais Résidentiel des Pouvoirs Nocturnes, Salle du Trône du Chef Suprême, en poste Spica Black, 3 Mars 1802._

Assise sur son trône de bois sombre, Spica contemplait pensivement sa nouvelle proie. Celle-ci, debout face à elle, les poignets liés dans le dos, la regardait fièrement malgré son teint trop pâle, ses yeux fatigués et son corps amaigri. Elle avait sous les yeux l'un des membres de la jeunesse dorée de Sorcerers City du Nouveau Monde. Un Sang-Pur dans toute sa splendeur.

Elle regrettait profondément de n'avoir pu être là plus tôt. Blaise Zabini croupissait dans un cachot depuis près de six mois. Elle avait ordonné son enlèvement avec en tête l'idée de le voir le jour même. Mais un imprévu l'avait obligée à quitter le quartier général pour les forêts de l'ouest et elle n'avait pas pu revenir plus tôt. Pas qu'elle s'en soucie réellement, bien sûr. Le temps ne s'écoulait pas de la même façon pour elle. Mais elle préférait convaincre tout de suite. Sans utiliser le chantage ou un quelconque autre moyen si peu moral.

'_Quel besoin ces fichus Indiens avaient-ils de créer des rituels aussi longs ?_,' maugréa-t-elle intérieurement.

Maintenant, il allait falloir user de toute son habileté à manipuler les esprits. Elle soupira légèrement et elle laissa un sourire satisfait se glisser sur ses lèvres. Blaise n'avait vraiment aucun besoin de savoir qu'elle était un peu perturbée.

« Bonsoir, Blaise, » dit-elle finalement.

« Madame, » répondit-il avec un hochement de tête arrogant. « Quel plaisir de vous rencontrer enfin, depuis le temps que vos sbires me parlent de vous. »

Le ton était sarcastique, le regard froid. Une parfaite exécution de ce que ce jeune Sang-Pur avait dû apprendre à faire depuis qu'il avait l'âge de le comprendre. Spica eut un petit sourire en coin. Elle se leva et ordonna qu'on les laisse seuls, puis descendit les quelques marches au bas de son trône pour se retrouver face à son prisonnier.

« Vous n'êtes pas si grande que ça, finalement, » dit-il alors en baissant les yeux, feignant le mépris sans pouvoir cacher totalement sa surprise.

« Ah, mais la grandeur d'âme ne se reflète pas toujours sur notre physique, » répondit-elle avec ironie. « C'est vrai que les gens ont toujours tendance à m'imaginer plus grande que je ne le suis. Et puis il faut avouer que le trône ne fait que renforcer cette idée. Mais peu importe. J'ai pour le moment un problème plus important dont je souhaite discuter avec toi. »

« Je suis toute ouïe, » fit Blaise, moqueur.

« Je vais être claire, » dit-elle. « Si je t'ai fait venir ici, ce n'est pas pour toi, mais pour Eluan Malefoy. »

La réaction fut immédiate. Le masque froid et méprisant de Blaise se craquela pour laisser entrevoir l'inquiétude, la peur.

« Lou ? Mais qu'est-ce que… »

Son regard se durcit à nouveau.

« Vous ne l'atteindrez pas à travers moi, » dit-il alors avec fermeté et assurance. « Il ne viendra pas me chercher ici, si c'est ce que vous attendez. »

« Oh, oui, je sais bien, » répondit Spica en caressant négligemment la garde de l'épée qui pendait à sa taille. « La lettre que tu as envoyée à ton 'très cher petit ange' l'en aura dissuadé complètement. »

Le seul signe de surprise qui se glissa sur les traits du jeune homme fut un clignement d'yeux. 'Très cher petit ange', c'était par ces mots que Blaise avait commencé sa lettre.

« Je me doutais qu'elle n'était pas passé inaperçue, » fit-il simplement. « Vous l'avez lue, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Bien sûr ! » sourit Spica. « Je surveille tout ce qui entre et sort de mes murs, Blaise. Je dirige un peuple dont le mode de vie fait frémir les humains. Nous sommes craints et détestés, car nous sommes puissants. Nous sommes en guerre permanente. La moindre erreur et c'est fini. »

Il y eut un moment de silence.

« Que lui voulez-vous ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix faible. « Laissez-le tranquille. Je ferai ce que vous voudrez mais ne lui faites pas de mal. »

Le sourire de Spica s'accentua. Les mots étaient dits. Elle pouvait désormais manipuler à sa guise l'esprit du jeune noble pour parvenir à ses fins.

'C'est trop facile,' pensa-t-elle avant de commencer calmement à exposer ses plans. 'Mais quel dommage d'avoir dû en arriver là…'

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

« Ca va aller, » dit Eluan en posant une main sur l'épaule d'Harry pour le rassurer. « Il a simplement besoin de dormir pour récupérer. Il a utilisé une magie très puissante pour te soigner. »

Ils venaient tous deux d'installer Draco sur son lit après que celui-ci se soit évanoui.

« Vous êtes sûr qu'il va bien ? » demanda Harry, inquiet malgré lui.

« Absolument certain, » répondit Eluan. « Tu sais, il m'a déjà soigné plus d'une fois grâce à cette magie. Je suis quelqu'un d'assez maladroit, et très casse-cou, comme il le dit toujours. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire. »

Pas tout à fait convaincu pour autant, Harry s'agenouilla aux cotés du lit de son Maître et posa une main sur son ventre. Son poignet était complètement guéri, sauf pour quelques traces d'hématomes. Son propre corps n'aurait aucun mal à les faire disparaître en moins d'une heure. Il se demanda cependant ce qu'avait bien pu faire Draco pour réparer de tels dégâts aussi rapidement. Il lui fallait lui-même tant d'énergie pour soigner une simple contusion ! Les sorciers étaient décidément pleins de ressources.

Il soupira légèrement et posa son front sur le dos de la main fine posée sur le matelas.

« Il va très bien, » murmura Eluan en posant une main sur l'épaule d'Harry. « Il se réveillera d'ici quelques minutes. Je vais vous laisser. Mais quand tu auras un moment de libre, je souhaiterais que tu viennes dans mes appartements. J'ai à te parler. »

Harry lui lança un regard curieux, puis hocha la tête.

« Très bien, Maître Eluan. Je viendrai. »

« Parfait, » répondit le jeune homme en quittant la pièce avec dignité.

Harry garda un certain temps les yeux posés sur la porte sans vraiment la voir. Il commençait à percevoir le changement dans le comportement d'Eluan. Le frère de son compagnon prenait de l'assurance. Il semblait que la disparition de son amant l'ait affecté de manière plus profonde qu'il ne l'avait cru au départ. Harry avait l'impression qu'Eluan avait beaucoup plus confiance en lui. Il avait conscience de son nom et de l'importance que cela pouvait lui donner… et l'influence qu'il pouvait en retirer par la même occasion. Pourtant, Harry ne parvenait pas à comprendre pourquoi. C'était comme si Eluan essayait de se construire une personnalité artificielle. Comme s'il devait tout recommencer.

Mais peut-être que l'esclave se faisait simplement des idées. Harry était tout de même assez confus.

Parce que ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il voyait au fond de ces yeux nuit… Son pouvoir l'avait plusieurs fois pris par surprise en présence du jeune homme. Mais il n'avait rien compris à ce qu'il avait vu. Du noir, et une silhouette humaine, dressée devant un coucher de soleil rouge sang. Et un orage.

Une légère pression sur sa main interrompit ses réflexions. Il se retourna vers l'homme allongé dans le lit et eut un doux sourire en interceptant le regard argenté sur lui.

« Alors, Maître, vous faites les quatre cents coups pour attirer mon attention ? » dit-il, légèrement moqueur.

« Tu peux parler, » répliqua Draco, encore un peu vaseux mais très nettement énervé. « Je peux savoir qui t'a fait ça ? Tu avais l'intention de me prévenir ou tu voulais te vider de ton sang dans ton placard ? »

« Tu avais une réunion, » murmura Harry en rougissant légèrement, détournant le regard.

« Et bien ça t'étonnera peut-être, mais moi je place ta santé et ta vie avant ces réunions d'affaire d'hypocrites, » rétorqua Draco en se redressant pour s'asseoir en s'adossant à la tête du lit.

« Peut-être, » répliqua Harry. « En même temps je te voyais mal jeter tout le monde dehors simplement à cause d'un esclave. »

« Rien ne t'empêchait d'aller voir Elise ou n'importe quel autre esclave pour te remplacer le temps que tu ailles te faire soigner. »

Harry soupira et se releva pour faire les cent pas.

« Alors ? » insista Draco, le regard noir de colère. « Qui ? Comment ? Pourquoi ? »

« Ce n'est pas important, » dit Harry, se détournant pour se placer devant la fenêtre.

Il entendit le lit grincer. Draco avait du se lever, mais Harry ne bougea pas.

« Evite de te lever, je ne pense pas que ce soit prudent, » dit-il d'une voix basse.

« Ne t'avise pas de me donner des conseils sur ma santé après ce que tu viens de me faire, » répliqua le blond.

Une main sur son épaule le força à se retourner et il poussa un cri en se dégageant, sa mésaventure revenant en un flash lumineux sur sa rétine. Il s'éloigna légèrement avant de se rendre compte de la stupidité de son geste. Ce n'était pas John en face de lui, c'était Draco. Et le jeune noble ne lui ferait jamais de mal. S'il s'écoutait, il aurait dû être rassuré.

Mais le blond paraissait furieux, à ce moment, et Harry eut presque peur qu'il ne le frappe.

« Tu me fatigues, Harry ! » lâcha-t-il avec colère. « Où est le problème ? Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas me répondre ? Merde, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Il te fait chanter ? Quelqu'un est au courant pour nous deux et on t'a forcé à faire quelque chose contre le secret ? Il aime faire souffrir ses partenaires et tu as dû faire ce qu'il voulait ? Il t'a baisé ? »

« Arrête, » fit Harry d'une voix triste. « Arrête de crier s'il te plait. Et laisse-moi tranquille. Il ne m'a pas fait chanter, il ne m'a pas baisé. Ca te va comme ça ? »

« Non, ça ne me va pas ! » répondit Draco, presque enragé. « Et je n'arrêterai pas de crier tant que tu ne m'auras pas dit qui c'était ! Que je le détruise ! Que je le lui arrache les entrailles pour t'avoir touché ! »

Harry ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il se détourna du blond en entourant ses bras autour de lui. Il n'aimait pas voir Draco ainsi. Il avait déjà assisté à plusieurs de ses rages spectaculaires et il n'aurait jamais cru en être la cible un jour.

« Non, je t'interdis de te détourner ! » cracha le blond en lui posant une main ferme sur l'épaule pour le forcer à lui faire face.

L'esclave se laissa faire mais garda les yeux fixés sur le sol.

« Harry… »

La voix du blond était voilée de menaces.

« Dis-moi qui t'a fait ça, Harry, » fit Draco d'un ton bas mais autoritaire. « Et je le tuerai de mes mains. »

« Tu racontes n'importe quoi, » dit Harry, commençant à être agacé de ce petit manège. « Comme si tu allais tuer quelqu'un pour moi. Sois sérieux s'il te plait. »

« Tu penses que je ne le ferais pas ? » répondit Draco, incrédule. « Tu penses vraiment que je laisserais en vie celui qui a failli te tuer ? »

Harry ne répondit pas. Draco ne ferait pas cela, n'est-ce pas ? Il n'était qu'un esclave ! Il ne valait certainement pas qu'on se donne tant de mal pour lui.

« Que serais-je pour toi, si je ne le faisais pas ? » continua le blond en s'approchant derrière Harry. « Quel droit aurais-je de t'avoir à mes cotés si je ne te protégeais pas ? »

Une main se posa sur la hanche de l'esclave qui frissonna légèrement.

« Je ne veux pas que tu tues pour moi, » murmura-t-il.

Les bras du blond s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille et il ne put s'empêcher de se blottir dans la chaleur réconfortante de Draco, comme il aurait voulu le faire depuis son agression.

« Pourquoi ? » rétorqua Draco. « Regarde dans quel état tu es ! Tu trembles, petit imbécile ! Tu as peur, je le sens ! Dis-moi qui t'a fait du mal. Dis-le moi et je te jure que tu n'auras plus jamais à avoir peur. »

Harry réalisa qu'effectivement, il frissonnait dans les bras du blond. Et oui, il devait l'avouer, il avait peur, peur que ça recommence encore et encore. Mais il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Il ne pouvait pas condamner quelqu'un à la mort. Ce ne serait que pur égoïsme.

Il tenta donc de se dégager. Parce qu'il savait très bien que s'il restait là, la voix grave de Draco le ferait inévitablement céder.

« Où crois-tu aller, comme ça ? » coupa Draco, retenant Harry avec une force surprenante pour quelqu'un qui venait de se vider de sa magie.

« Lâche-moi, s'il te plait, » implora Harry.

« Je crois que ça ne va pas être possible, » répondit le blond, l'air satisfait et sûr de lui comme s'il était en présence d'associés de sa famille. « En tout cas, pas tant que je ne saurais pas ce qui s'est passé. »

« Ne me demande pas ça, je t'en prie, » fit l'esclave en se retournant pour supplier Draco du regard. « Ne me demande pas de choisir la vie de quelqu'un par-dessus la mienne. »

« Très bien, » coupa alors le blond en le relâchant pour s'éloigner. « Comme tu voudras. Si tu ne veux pas de mon aide, je n'ai plus qu'à t'affranchir. Comme ça tu pourras te débrouiller _seul_, comme tu sembles si fortement le désirer. »

« Tu ne le feras pas, » répondit Harry en haussant les épaules. « Parce que tu sais très bien que jamais ton père n'acceptera que je reste ici, si je ne suis pas un esclave. »

« Et alors ? Qui a dit que tu allais rester ici ? »

Harry releva les yeux au ton cassant de son compagnon. Il vit alors qu'il venait de sortir d'un tiroir ce qu'il reconnut comme étant les actes de propriété sur sa personne.

« Si tu refuses de me faire assez confiance pour que je te protège et que je punisse celui qui t'a fait ça, je ne vois pas pourquoi nous devrions continuer cette relation, » continua Draco en conjurant une flamme au creux de sa main.

Il en approcha les quelques parchemins. Harry le regarda, pétrifié.

« Draco ? »

« Tu as fait ton choix, Harry, » répondit celui-ci.

L'esclave observa son amant qui paraissait à la fois décidé et un peu triste. Le blond ne le regardait pas, il avait les yeux fixés sur les papiers, comme s'il tentait de se convaincre intérieurement que c'était pour le mieux…

« Non, attends, je t'en prie, ne fait pas ça, je ne veux pas te quitter, » fit Harry en commençant à paniquer.

Draco releva alors les yeux vers lui.

« Moi non plus je ne veux pas te quitter, Harry, mais tu ne me laisses pas le choix, » rétorqua-t-il. « De toute façon, cela fait longtemps que tu n'es plus un esclave avec moi, non ? Pourquoi cela devrait-il être différent avec les autres ? Tu mérites le respect, plus que quiconque, mais jamais tu ne le recevras en tant qu'esclave. Tu sais, les gens essayeront toujours d'abuser de toi si je ne t'affranchis pas. Je suis sûr que tu parviendras à réussir, à faire quelque chose de bien dans ta vie. »

« Tais-toi, Draco, arrête de débiter des stupidités pareilles, » fit Harry, retenant désespérément les larmes qui tentaient de lui monter aux yeux. « Je ne veux pas de cette liberté, pas si tu n'es pas avec moi. Et tu sais très bien que même si tu me la donnais, la seule chose que je serais capable de faire, c'est la pute dans un bordel. »

« Bien sûr que non, tu te sous-estimes, » répondit le blond. « Tu vaux bien mieux que ça et si tu veux t'en sortir, tu y parviendras. Non, décidément, les choses iront mieux pour tout le monde si je te laisse partir. Ce serait malhonnête et égoïste de ma part de te retenir pour mon petit bonheur personnel. »

« Mais je ne veux pas renoncer à toi, même pour une vie libre ! » s'écria Harry, voyant les parchemins s'approcher dangereusement des flammes.

« La confiance c'est comme l'amour, c'est à double sens, » fit tristement le jeune Malefoy en secouant la tête. « Tu n'as visiblement aucune confiance en moi, alors il vaut mieux en rester là. »

Il amorça alors un geste pour abaisser les papiers dans les flammes et Harry cria.

« C'est John ! »

Draco interrompit son mouvement pour le fixer d'un regard pénétrant.

« John, le cuisinier ? »

Harry secoua la tête, soudainement très las.

« Non. Le palefrenier. »

Draco ferma sa main, faisant disparaître les flammes, et reposa les papiers sur le bureau avant de s'avancer vers l'esclave.

« Raconte-moi, » murmura-t-il en posant une main sur la joue d'Harry qui s'était remis à trembler.

« Il voulait… il voulait me… »

A son hésitation, il se retrouva soudain entouré de chaleur alors que Draco le serrait de son corps. Il retint difficilement les larmes qui lui montèrent aux yeux. Il n'allait pas pleurer, pas pour ça. Ca n'en valait pas la peine.

« Il avait envie de moi, » parvint-il finalement à sortir. « Il m'a attrapé par le poignet pour me coincer entre lui et le mur. Son geste a été si violent, et sa poigne si serrée que… enfin, tu as vu. Ensuite, Seamus est arrivé et il l'a frappé avec je ne sais pas trop quoi. C'est tout. »

Draco ne répondit rien. Il se contenta d'amener Harry vers le lit, où il l'allongea à ses cotés pour le serrer fort contre lui.

« Harry… Es-tu certain de ta décision ? »

« Quelle décision ? » fit le brun en le regardant sans comprendre.

Draco le regarda, incrédule.

« Rester avec moi… alors que tu aurais pu être libre… »

Harry prit sa main et la regarda sans répondre tout de suite.

« Parce que tu le ferais ? » demanda-t-il. « Tu le ferais vraiment si je le voulais ? »

« Je ne te cache pas que ça me ferait terriblement mal, » répondit lentement le blond. « Mais… si cela pouvait garantir ton bonheur… si tu le désirais plus que tout… Oui, je le ferais. Sans hésitation. »

L'esclave baissa les yeux quelques minutes, puis embrassa lentement les doigts qu'il tenait.

« Non, » fit-il finalement. « Je ne regrette pas. La liberté n'est rien à coté de ce que tu m'offres aujourd'hui. Si n'importe lequel de mes anciens Maîtres me l'avait proposé, j'aurais accepté sans hésiter. Mais pas toi. Je ne peux pas te quitter. »

Un doigt passa sous son menton et Harry releva les yeux. Draco l'embrassa alors, un peu brutalement, mais avec tant de passion que le brun en fut légèrement étourdi.

« Merci, » murmura-t-il ensuite. « Merci d'avoir pris cette décision. Je ne l'aurais pas supporté que tu partes. Et merci de m'avoir dit ce qui s'était passé. Je te jure que je trouverai le moyen que ça ne se reproduise pas. »

Harry leva ses yeux un peu tristes vers lui, et sourit doucement en passant une main sur la joue de son compagnon.

« Ne refais jamais ça, » répondit-il faiblement. « Ne me menace plus jamais de me quitter. C'est une chose de prendre cette décision consciemment, et de faire le choix de partir. C'en est une autre d'être affranchi de force. Tu ne m'aurais pas libéré si tu l'avais fais, Draco. Tu m'aurais tué. »

« Alors fais-moi confiance, » fit le jeune Malefoy pour unique réponse.

Un silence un peu lourd s'établi entre eux. Le blond passa ses bras autour d'Harry et celui-ci se blottit contre lui.

« Tu ne vas pas le tuer, n'est-ce pas ? »

L'Héritier Malefoy fit une légère moue et regarda vers l'extérieur.

« Si tu y tiens tant que ça, je pourrai me débrouiller pour le faire revendre, » répondit-il simplement.

Harry laissa un faible soupir lui échapper, et il hocha la tête.

« Ne prends pas une vie pour la mienne, » dit-il simplement. « Je n'en vaux pas la peine. »

* * *

Fin du chap !

alors, verdict ? (et le premier qui me dit que c'est trop court je l'étripe !)

gros bisous à tous ! Je vous aime

speedy


	7. Souffrance d'âme pures et moins pures

**17/09/06**

Ok, je réédite encore une fois ce chapitre car ma béta m'a signalé que l'alerte n'avait pas fonctionnée... et comme j'ai constaté que j'avais eu beaucoup moins de reviews que d'habitude... Non, je ne le fait pas exprès pour apparaitre en tête de liste, mais je serais désolée que certains ne puissent pas lire ce chapitre (déjà que je mets du temps à écrire et publier...)

gros bisous

speedy

* * *

Juste une petite réédition pour les dernières corrections... désolée, non, ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre. Gros bisous

Okay... hem, je ne sais pas vraiment trop par quoi commencer, et je ne veux pas m'attarder sur le sujet plus que nécéssaire. Voilà donc une liste ordonnée de ce que j'avais à vous dire :

1°) Je suis désolée pour le délai qui m'a été nécéssaire à l'écriture de ce chapitre. Entre la fin de l'année (oui, bon, d'accord, depuis le mois de mars, ça fait la fin du deuxième trismestre plus tout le troisième plus la période de bac, donc la moitié de l'année scolaire) qui a été très intense pour moi, le début des vacances dont j'ai profité à mort, et ma période de presque-page-blanche, je n'ai quasiment rien écrit.

2°) Je suis désolée pour ceux qui ont pris le temps de m'envoyer un mail ou un PM à propos de cette histoire et à qui je n'ai pas répondu.

3°) Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir le temps de répondre à vos si nombreuses et si fabuleuses reviews.

4°) Je vous remercie de vos si nombreuses et si fabuleuses reviews.

5°) J'ai retrouvé à la fois l'esprit que je voulais donner à cette fic et la trame du scénario, donc n'ayez aucune crainte, je ne la laisserai pas tomber.

6°) Toutefois, j'entre en prépa en septembre, j'aurais donc encore moins le temps d'écrire, les updates seront donc peu fréquentes, je m'en excuse donc à l'avance (quoique j'aurai encore des cours de philo, alors tout peu arriver...)

7°) Je vous aime énormément et j'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de vos attentes et de l'attente.

8°) Résumé très rapide des chapitres précédents : Blaise, amant d'Eluan, frère de Draco, s'est fait enlevé et on apprend que c'est Spica qui le détient prisonnier pour assouvir ses propres desseins inconnu. Harry s'est fait agressé et Draco a dû utiliser son don de guérison. J'essayerai de faire des résumé à chaque début de chapitre pour que vous ne me retrouviez pas dans ma situation et que tout ne se mélange pas dans votre tête.

9°) Disclaimer : rien de tout ceci ne m'appartient exepté le scénario et encore, j'ai été très inspirée... Seuls Eluan et Spica m'appartiennent exclusivement. J'accepte de prêter tout autre perso de mon invention, sur simple demande par mail... (merci de me prévenir si vous voulez utilisez mes persos, j'y tient)

10°) Remerciement : à Ruth Dedallime sans qui l'histoire aurait été bien plus mauvaise et sans qui j'aurais sans doute laissé tomber si ses corrections ne m'arrivaient pas toujours au moment ou je m'y attend le moins, histoire de me rappeler que, hého, il y a des lecteurs qui attendent.

11°) Dédicace : à mes plus proches amis bien sûr, je vous aime horriblement et vous allez affreusement me manquer l'année prochaine

12°) J'ai fini avec ma liste, je vous laisse à ce chapitre, bonne lecture à vous tous !

* * *

13°) J'ai failli oublier : gros avertissement sur la fin du chapitre : prudes s'abstenir (enfin je pense que ceux-là sont déjà partis depuis un bon moment !)

* * *

_**Aube et Crépuscule**_

_Chapitre 7 :_

**Souffrances d'âmes (pures et moins pures…)**

_Résidence de Lord Voldemort, appartements privés, 5 Mars 1802 au matin._

Avec jubilation, Lord Voldemort voyait ses petits pions se mettre en place. La toile qu'il avait patiemment tissée gagnait en résistance jour après jour et bientôt, tous ceux qui se frotteraient à lui s'y englueraient les ailes…

Il attendait cette revanche depuis des années. La guerre menée deux décennies auparavant n'avait été qu'un avant-goût de sa puissance et de sa haine. D'ici peu, toutes les contrées du Nouveau Monde lui seraient soumises et il n'aurait plus qu'à fermer le poing pour écraser tous ces imbéciles qui avaient cru en sa disparition. Et ceci fait, il retournerait son attention vers l'Europe, et la terreur qu'il avait laissée derrière lui aurait des arrière-goûts de paradis comparée à son règne.

Il retrouverait Harry Potter, dernier descendant de la lignée royale, et il le tuerait de ses mains. Et alors, plus rien ne l'arrêterait. Non, plus rien…

La porte de son salon s'ouvrit et il sourit en voyant sa dernière conquête, débout dans l'encadrement, nue.

« Bonjour, mon ange, » susurra-t-il en lui faisant signe d'approcher. « Bien dormi ? »

« Parfaitement bien, quoique sans doute pas assez. Tu m'as épuisé. »

Voldemort le regarda avec délectation.

« Mais ne rejette pas la faute sur moi, très cher. Je n'ai fait que céder aux pulsions que ton attitude m'inspirait, » répondit-il. « D'ailleurs, tu devrais te vêtir un peu plus décemment avant que ça ne me reprenne. »

Une lueur coquine s'alluma dans les yeux de son partenaire. Il s'approcha lentement de Voldemort et se laissa glisser à genoux devant lui en posant les mains sur ses cuisses.

« Mais je t'en prie, laisse-moi te soulager de ce mal qui commence à te ronger… » proposa-t-il d'une voix langoureuse.

Voldemort sourit un peu plus, satisfait de lui-même.

« Mais je t'en prie, ne te gène surtout pas pour moi, mon très cher Lucius… »

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_Bureau de Lucius Malefoy, Manoir Malefoy, 5 Mars 1802, plus tard dans la matinée._

Quand Draco Malefoy entra dans le bureau de son père ce matin-là, il était ravagé de colère. Il se contint pourtant comme il le put et prit place dans le fauteuil que Lucius lui désignait.

« Eh bien, cher fils, quelle sombre raison t'amène dans mon bureau à une heure aussi matinale ? Tu ne m'as guère habitué à un tel zèle, » demanda celui-ci, les mains jointes devant lui avec élégance.

« Il y a eu un léger incident hier, avec votre palefrenier John, » répondit Draco. « Je me fiche de savoir ce que font les esclaves entre eux, mais je refuse que qui que ce soit s'attaque à mon serviteur personnel. John a tenté de le violer, et ce faisant, il a manqué le tuer. »

Lucius haussa un sourcil surpris, bien qu'une moue d'indifférence ait pris place sur ses lèvres.

« Tiens donc, » fit-il. « Et pourquoi me signales-tu ce fait ? »

« Je veux que vous preniez les mesures nécessaires pour que cela ne se reproduise pas, » exigea Draco.

« Cher fils, toujours prompt à défendre les esclaves qui te sont chers, n'est-ce pas ? » ironisa Lucius. « Ton si loyal serviteur est une putain. Comment veux-tu que j'empêche mes esclaves de vouloir le culbuter ? Et puis, j'ai bien d'autres sujets de préoccupations, si tu veux tout savoir. Alors tu n'as qu'à défendre les intérêts de ton petit protégé toi-même. Si tu voulais bien me laisser, maintenant… ? »

Un sourire satisfait et sadique apparut sur les lèvres du plus jeune.

« Certes, » répondit-il en se levant. « Je vous remercie, Père. »

Il quitta la pièce et prit la direction de sa salle d'entraînement. Il prit tout son temps pour choisir l'arme avec laquelle il allait infliger la punition. Il était certes privé de magie mais il savait encore comment torturer à la Moldue. Harry n'avait pas besoin d'être au courant. Et ce John allait amèrement regretter ses actes de la veille. Il serait simple de le soigner ensuite pour le revendre comme il l'avait promis.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_Appartements privés d'Eluan Malefoy, Manoir Malefoy, 5 Mars 1802._

Harry entra lentement dans le salon où l'attendait Eluan Malefoy. Il fut surpris de trouver celui-ci debout devant un chevalet, vêtu d'un pantalon et d'une chemise couverts de taches de peintures. L'esclave nota avec étonnement la noirceur de la scène qu'il était en train de peindre. Elle représentait un paysage apocalyptique : on voyait à peine l'horizon rougeâtre, car le ciel était rempli de nuages aussi sombres que l'Enfer. Au sol, on pouvait distinguer, dans la lumière faiblarde du crépuscule, des corps sans vie. Et au centre se détachait une silhouette, seule, androgyne, dont on ne distinguait ni le visage ni les vêtements.

Il fut soudain frappé de stupeur. Cette scène représentait à la perfection ce qu'il avait ressenti, quand il avait été plongé dans l'âme de l'adolescent.

« Je n'avais jamais rien vu de tel, » songea Harry à voix haute.

Eluan sursauta violemment et se tourna vers lui, renversant sa palette par terre.

« De quel droit entres-tu ici ?» s'écria le jeune homme. « Sans frapper de surcroit ? »

« Pardon, » répondit Harry en baissant la tête. « J'ai frappé, Maître, mais vous ne m'avez pas entendu. Comme la porte était entrouverte et que je vous avais prévenu que je viendrais… Je suis désolé. »

« Ce n'est pas parce que tu es avec mon frère que tu peux te croire tout permis ! » fit Eluan, l'air vraiment énervé, en faisant disparaître sa toile d'un coup de baguette. « Je te jure que si tu parles à quelqu'un de ce que tu viens de voir, tu le regretteras ! »

« Oui Maître, » répondit Harry. « Pardonnez-moi. Je ne voulais pas vous offenser. »

Le jeune Malefoy soupira lourdement et secoua la tête.

« Bon, ce n'est pas grave, » dit-il finalement. « Assieds-toi. »

Harry obéit et prit place dans un fauteuil. Il se sentait mal à l'aise face à ce jeune homme pourtant plus jeune que lui. Son comportement lui paraissait étrangement lunatique. Il avait beau être avec Draco, il n'était toujours qu'un esclave. Quoi que lui voulait Eluan, il ne pourrait que se soumettre.

« Sers-moi un cognac, » ordonna le jeune homme.

L'esclave le regarda, éberlué, et mit bien trente secondes avant de réagir. Ses gestes étaient un peu maladroits, mais il parvint néanmoins à emplir un verre et à l'amener au jeune Maître sans encombre. Seigneur. Dans quel pétrin s'était-il encore fourré ?

« Puis-je me permettre de vous poser une question ? » dit-il après avoir hésité quelques minutes, pendant qu'Eluan buvait son verre à petites gorgées.

« Non, » répondit celui-ci, hautain. « Assieds-toi. C'est moi qui pose les questions. Un cheval ou un chien ne pose pas de question à leur Maître. Je crois qu'il est grand temps que tu prennes conscience de ta réelle position dans cette maison. »

Harry se sentit rougir de rage et d'humiliation. Il aurait pourtant dû être habitué à ce qu'on lui parle ainsi, et il l'était vraiment, mais ce… _gamin_ était le frère de son compagnon. Il avait espéré un peu de respect de sa part, après les éloges de Draco à son égard. Visiblement, il avait fait erreur. Il s'en voulait de réagir ainsi. Il était esclave, il le savait, et n'avait aucun droit d'exiger qu'Eluan le considère comme un être humain. Il avait délibérément fait ce choix, pas si longtemps auparavant : être avec celui qu'il aimait signifiait renoncer à la liberté. Et pourtant, il était déçu. Pas seulement pour lui, pour Draco aussi. Il savait que le blond accordait une grande importance à l'opinion de son frère. Il n'avait pas peur que Draco veuille cesser de le voir à cause d'Eluan, non… mais l'idée était quand même là. Il s'assit lentement, gardant les yeux fixés sur le sol, revêtant le masque neutre que tout esclave se devait de porter.

« Alors comme cela, tu es en relation avec mon frère ? » fit Eluan avec calme, faisant semblant de ne pas remarquer l'état de colère de l'esclave.

« Je suppose que l'on peut présenter les choses ainsi, oui, » répondit Harry, les yeux rivés au sol.

« Je vois… Et qu'espères-tu obtenir de lui ? »

Harry fronça les sourcils et releva le regard vers son interlocuteur. Celui-ci lui renvoya un regard parfaitement impassible qui ne lui inspira que méfiance.

« Je ne comprends pas très bien le sens de votre question, » dit lentement l'esclave.

Eluan leva les yeux au ciel.

« Ne fais pas l'innocent, » fit-il sèchement. « Je peux lire par-delà tes yeux d'ange. Tu cherches à rendre mon frère fou de toi pour pouvoir le manipuler. Je vois clair dans ton jeu, pauvre catin, mais je ne te laisserai pas utiliser Draco comme un pantin. »

L'esclave le regarda avec des yeux ronds. Une nouvelle bouffée de colère lui chauffa les joues et ses poings se crispèrent malgré lui.

« De quel droit croyez-vous disposer pour me juger ainsi ? » lâcha-t-il. « Vous ne savez strictement rien de moi. Et visiblement, vous ne devez pas très bien connaître votre frère non plus. Sinon vous sauriez qu'il ne serait jamais tombé dans un piège aussi grossier. »

Eluan bougea trop vite pour qu'il puisse réagir. Le bruit de la gifle claqua dans la pièce et, sous le choc, il posa une main sur sa joue échauffée.

« Je t'interdis de me parler comme ça ! » cracha Eluan en saisissant Harry par les cheveux. « Est-ce bien clair, petite pute ? Sinon je te tue ! J'en ai le droit ! »

Il approcha son visage de celui d'Harry qui, tétanisé, voyait très clairement les pensées du jeune homme défiler sur son visage. Un désir de violence se dégageait de ses traits. L'esclave sentit la peur lui tordre les entrailles. Il vit une soudaine résolution éclairer le visage d'Eluan.

« D'ailleurs je me demande ce qui me retient encore, » murmura celui-ci. « Draco serait débarrassé de ton influence néfaste ! »

Malgré sa peur, Harry eut envie de rire. Le scénario ridicule envisagé par Eluan et l'idée tragiquement pathétique que le jeune homme puisse le tuer lui semblaient totalement irréels.

« Vous n'êtes pas capable de tuer quelqu'un, _Maître Eluan Malefoy_, » railla-t-il, se laissant porter par l'énergie du désespoir. « Il faut une certaine force de volonté que vous ne possédez clairement pas. »

Le coup suivant partit, et Harry réalisa que si Eluan était incapable de tuer, il pouvait en revanche faire mal. Il se retrouva affalé sur le sofa où il s'était assis, à moitié assommé par le violent coup de poing d'Eluan. Celui-ci le tenait toujours par les cheveux. Quand il tenta de se redresser, il sentit le genou du jeune homme appuyer sur son dos l'en empêcher. Sa vision était obscurcie par le tissu sombre du canapé et il ne pouvait pas changer de position. Il sentit une baguette sous sa mâchoire et il se figea. Il reconnaissait trop bien cette sensation et avait cru ne plus jamais avoir à la revivre. Il savait qu'il était à la merci de quelqu'un de bien plus puissant que lui, et que le moindre geste pouvait être puni d'un sortilège aléatoire.

« Maintenant tu vas bien gentiment répondre à mes questions, » dit une voix basse à son oreille. « Qu'est-ce que tu attends de Draco ? »

« Rien, » fit lentement Harry. « Je veux simplement être avec lui. Il me rend heureux et j'ai la prétention de croire que je le rends heureux aussi. »

« Mais bien sûr, » rétorqua Eluan. « T'a-t-il déjà baisé comme la putain que tu es ? »

Il y eut un bruit de porte qui s'ouvre.

« Lou, je cherche… »

La voix s'interrompit et Harry crut qu'il allait pleurer de soulagement.

« Harry ! » s'exclama Draco. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Lou ? Lâche-le tout de suite ! »

« Hors de question ! » rétorqua le jeune homme en appuyant son genou un peu plus fort. « Si tu t'approches, je le tue ! »

Harry émit un gémissement de douleur.

« Eluan… » gronda Draco. « Lâche-le. Immédiatement. Si tu lui fait quoi que ce soit, je peux te jurer que je ne te le pardonnerai pas. »

« Pas question ! » rétorqua le plus jeune. « Je veux qu'il avoue ! Là, maintenant, devant toi, je veux qu'il dise qu'il ne ressent rien pour toi et qu'il n'est avec toi que pour t'extorquer des avantages ! »

« Ce n'est pas vrai ! » fit Harry d'une voix faible. « Je te jure que ce n'est pas vrai, Draco, je t'en prie, ne crois pas ce qu'il raconte ! »

Il poussa un cri quand Eluan lui attrapa les cheveux pour lui tirer violemment la tête en arrière. Puis il fut brusquement libéré. Il se dégagea aussitôt et s'assit pour faire face à son amant. Celui-ci tenait son frère par les poignets, le forçant à reculer vers le mur et à lâcher sa baguette.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu croyais faire ? » fit Draco, l'air ivre de fureur.

« J'essayais de te libérer de la racaille qui a envahi ton lit ! » répondit Eluan. « Il essaye de prendre ma place dans ton cœur, Draco ! Il ne t'aime pas ! Je suis persuadé qu'il te manipule ! »

« Je t'interdis de dire des choses pareilles ! » cria Draco pour couvrir la voix du jeune homme. « Ce n'est pas parce que tu es jaloux de lui que tu peux te permettre de le soupçonner de telles horreurs ! Je te jure, Eluan, que si je te reprends à lui faire le moindre mal, tu le regretteras ! »

Il repoussa son cadet qui s'écroula dans un fauteuil. Il se détourna sans le regarder, saisit fermement le bras d'Harry et le fit sortir de force.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Dès qu'ils eurent passé la porte de la chambre, Draco serra fortement Harry dans ses bras.

« Je suis profondément désolé, » murmura le blond. « Je n'aurais jamais cru que ce petit idiot se permettrait de tels agissements envers toi. »

« Ce… n'est pas grave, » articula difficilement Harry.

« Bien sûr que si, c'est grave ! » répliqua Draco en se détachant de lui pour le tenir par les épaules, le fixant de ses yeux gris. « Cesse de te comporter comme si tu étais insignifiant ! Ce n'est pas le cas ! Si tu ne le fais pas pour toi, fais-le au moins pour moi et évite de te mettre dans des situations si fâcheuses ! »

« Tu t'imagines peut-être que c'est volontaire de ma part ? » s'agaça Harry en se dégageant brusquement. « Est-ce ma faute si ton frère est un forcené qui prend du plaisir à humilier les gens ? Si cette maudite baraque est une vraie antre du vice ? »

Draco sursauta. Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais il la referma presque aussitôt. Son visage se tordit de colère.

« Mon frère n'est pas un forcené ! » rétorqua-t-il finalement.

« Reconnais tout de même qu'il est sacrément perturbé pour m'avoir agressé de cette manière ! Qu'il puisse imaginer que je veuille profiter de toi, d'accord. Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'on verrait un esclave chercher à exploiter les faiblesses de son Maître. Mais me porter violemment la main sur moi ne menait à rien ! » cracha Harry.

« Je sais qu'il est perturbé, tu n'as pas besoin de me le rappeler, » répondit Draco. « Mets-toi à sa place, il ne te connaît pas ! Il s'inquiète simplement pour moi. »

« Ce n'est pas une raison pour me planter une baguette sous la gorge, enfin ! Je ne fais rien pour me trouver en de telles situations, aussi ne t'énerve pas contre moi sous prétexte que n'importe quel homme libre peut me faire ce que bon lui semble ! »

« Je t'ai dit que j'étais désolé ! » cria Draco. « Merde, je sais que je suis responsable. Je sais que j'aurais du discuter avec mon frère plus tôt pour éviter cela ! Mais jamais je n'aurais imaginé qu'il serait aussi vindicatif dans ses idées, » fit-il d'une voix plus calme. « Je suis désolé. »

« Je ne te reproche rien, tu es en train de t'énerver tout seul ! »

« Si, tu me reproches de n'être pas parvenu à te protéger malgré la promesse que je t'avais faite ! »

« C'est faux ! »

« Non, c'est la vérité, » répondit Draco d'une voix amère. « Tu ne te l'avoues peut-être pas parce que tu trouves toi-même que c'est ridicule. Mais c'est un fait. Tu m'en veux de n'avoir rien fait pour t'éviter ce genre de situation et… moi aussi. »

« Je… »

Harry se tut. Brusquement, il réalisa que c'était la vérité. Qu'aussi stupide que cela puisse paraître, compte tenu du fait que Draco n'était pas tout-puissant, il lui en voulait de l'avoir laissé se retrouver dans cette situation d'impuissance totale. Et pourtant, Draco n'était pas responsable. Harry n'avait-il pas lui-même pris la décision de rester esclave ? Il ne pouvait raisonnablement pas tenir rigueur à son compagnon des conséquences de son choix personnel, n'est-ce pas ? Il fronça les sourcils et se détourna pour aller marcher sur le balcon.

« Je suis désolé, » répéta le blond. « Je suis vraiment désolé. Si tu veux bien m'accorder jusqu'à la fin de la journée pour y songer… J'ai besoin de parler à mon frère, seul à seul, pour lui expliquer la situation. Puis je me mettrais en quête d'un moyen de t'éviter ce genre… ce genre d'horreur. »

Harry ne répondit pas. Il s'accouda à la rambarde pour regarder les jardins.

« Je… tu ferais mieux de rester ici jusqu'à mon retour, si ça ne t'ennuie pas. Personne ne viendra, » reprit Draco.

La voix du blond était triste mais décidée. L'esclave n'eut pas le courage de se retourner pour le regarder. L'eut-il fait qu'il aurait vu les larmes qui brillaient dans les yeux de son compagnon.

Draco n'attendit pas de réponse et Harry entendit ses pas s'éloigner vers la porte. Il dut faire appel à toute sa volonté pour s'empêcher de lui courir après. Quand la porte claqua, il laissa un long soupir s'exhaler de ses lèvres. Il regagna l'intérieur de la chambre, se saisit d'une chemise du blond qui traînait là et se roula en boule dans un fauteuil.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Draco entra sans frapper dans le salon de son frère. Il sursauta légèrement en constatant l'état de la pièce ; on aurait pu croire qu'un ouragan avait tout dévasté. Les meubles, les vitres, les miroirs, tout avait été fracassé, éventré, déchiré. Et Eluan était prostré à genoux au milieu du salon, entouré de débris. Il était tête baissée, ses mains ensanglantées posées sur ses cuisses.

Le blond ouvrit de grands yeux et amorça un geste pour se précipiter vers son frère. Mais la scène qu'il avait surprise si peu de temps auparavant lui revint brutalement à l'esprit. Aussi s'efforça-t-il de rester impassible.

« Lou… » murmura-t-il en s'approchant lentement.

« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, » éructa le cadet d'une voix rageuse.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda doucement Draco en s'accroupissant à côté de lui.

Il posa une main sur son épaule mais le jeune homme le repoussa violemment.

« Ne me touche pas ! » cria-t-il.

Il leva vers son frère des yeux rouges et larmoyants, envahis de fureur.

« Je t'interdis de te comporter comme ça avec moi ! Pas après l'affront que tu viens de me faire devant une catin d'esclave ! »

« Je t'interdis de parler ainsi ! Tu n'as pas la plus petite idée de ce que nous partageons ! » rugit Draco.

« Vous ne partagez rien ! Il prend, toi tu payes, c'est tout ! Tu est vraiment borné si tu ne veux pas le voir. »

« Tu as peur de quoi, à la fin ? N'est-ce pas toi qui voulais absolument que j'ai quelqu'un dans ma vie ? Quelqu'un à chérir, et cela, malgré mes obligations familiales ? J'avais beau te répéter que ce serait stupide et que de toute façon personne ne m'intéressait assez, tu ne voulais rien savoir. Et plus je m'y opposais, plus tu t'entêtais en me jetant les pires pervers dans les bras. Alors voilà, ça y est, j'ai quelqu'un ! Pourquoi réagis-tu ainsi ? »

« Il profite de toi ! » rétorqua Eluan. « Regarde dans quel état il te met ! Jamais tu ne m'avais parlé comme ça, Draco ! Il veut… » Il eut un hoquet. « Il veut te détourner de moi ! Je le sais… Je t'en prie, crois-moi… »

L'aîné regarda avec effarement les larmes rouler sur les joues blêmes de son frère. Celui-ci fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête, comme pour les effacer.

« Lou… » souffla Draco. « Et moi qui croyais que tu te remettais… que tu parvenais à surmonter la douleur… »

Il s'approcha de son frère et le prit de force pour le serrer contre lui. La culpabilité qu'il ressentait à l'égard de son frère prit brusquement de nouvelles mesures. La haine qu'Eluan avait pour Harry aussi. Trop occupé à régler ses problèmes personnels avec l'esclave, il en avait oublié son frère et la souffrance qu'il vivait depuis la disparition de Blaise.

« Lâche-moi, » fit faiblement le jeune homme en essayant de se débattre. « Il n'y a aucune douleur à surmonter ! Ne me sers pas la même comédie ! »

Le blond comprit tout de suite à quel comédien Eluan faisait référence.

« Personne ne fait l'hypocrite ! » s'énerva Draco en lâchant son frère pour poser ses mains sur ses joues, le forçant à le regarder dans les yeux. « Personne, Lou. Je t'aime. Tu es mon frère et je t'aimerai toujours, quoi qu'il arrive. Et Blaise aussi t'aimait. »

Le jeune homme se dégagea de l'étreinte de son frère.

« Non, c'est faux, je le sais, » répondit Eluan, ses yeux rouges et gonflés fixant le sol sans le voir. « Ce n'est qu'un salaud, un putain de salaud ! Il m'a laissé après après avoir tout obtenu de moi, mon coeur et mon corps... il... il m'a abandonné ! »

« Ce n'est pas vrai. Il ne voulait pas partir. Il a été enlevé, Lou ! Il ne voulait pas ! Et même si ça avait été le cas, il ne t'aurait pas laissé derrière. Il ne t'aurait jamais quitté. Tu dois me croire. »

Draco laissa le silence s'installer entre eux quelques secondes avant de reprendre.

« Eluan, tu réalises que Blaise a disparu depuis près de six mois. Peut-être endure-t-il les pires tortures… Nous ne savons pas où il est, pas plus que ses parents. Nous ne pouvons faire aucune supposition. »

« Ce n'est pas juste… » souffla le plus jeune. « Ce n'est pas juste. »

Draco soupira et l'attira contre lui. Non, ce n'était pas juste. Eluan ne méritait pas de souffrir autant. Il était la personne la plus pure qui existait.

Le jeune homme se mit à pleurer de plus belle dans les bras de son frère.

« Il me manque, » hoqueta-t-il. « I-il me manque tellement si tu savais ! »

« Je sais, » murmura doucement Draco. « Je sais combien c'est dur. Mais il t'aime. Tu ne dois pas en douter. »

Le blond sentit son frère se crisper contre lui.

« Comment veux-tu que je fasse ? Comment puis-je ne pas envisager cette possibilité ? Après tout, on n'a retrouvé aucune trace de lutte, pas de témoins, pas un minuscule petit indice ! Et c'est bien lui qui a écrit cette lettre, merde ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux que – »

« Eluan… »

« Et puis toi, hein, avec ta pute qui t'attend bien sagement dans ton lit, n'essaye pas de me faire changer d'avis ! » cria le jeune homme en se dégageant brusquement de ses bras. « Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ne vois pas clair dans son jeu ! »

« Eluan, tais-toi, » gronda Draco d'une voix menaçante.

« Il te dépouillera comme l'imbécile que tu es, » rétorqua son frère. « Il va te laisser le sauter comme la catin qu'il est et te prendra tout ce que tu as pendant que tu dormiras ! »

« Mais arrête ! » cria Draco. « Si tu oses encore dire des horreurs pareilles, je te jure que je te gifle ! »

Draco se figea soudainement. Comment pouvait-il perdre son sang froid au point de menacer physiquement son propre frère ? Il se détourna pour aller poser ses mains contre le mur, tendant les bras pour se forcer à évacuer sa colère. Il était si absorbé dans sa concentration qu'il ne remarqua pas que les sanglots de son frère s'atténuaient, pour finir par s'arrêter totalement. Ce n'est que lorsque la voix d'Eluan s'éleva qu'il réalisa que son frère avait cessé de pleurer.

« Tu l'aimes vraiment, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le blond déglutit. Il n'arrivait pas à se faire à ce mot. Aimer. Pas avec Harry. Ce qu'il ressentait pour lui, était tellement plus fort, tellement plus intense que cette vision simpliste d'amour. C'était inexprimable. Il le savait. Il était lié à Harry pour le reste de sa vie. Mais faute d'autre terme…

« Du plus profond de moi-même, » dit-il finalement en se détendant et en se retournant. « Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que tu peux penser que je t'aime moins qu'avant. C'est faux. »

« Je ne veux pas avoir à te partager, » fit lentement Eluan en baissant les yeux. « J-je suis désolé pour tout ce que j'ai dit. Je n'en pensais rien. Je sais que c'est stupide, mais j'ai l'impression que si tu restes avec lui, tu vas m'abandonner. A-alors je crois que j'essaye de te repousser pour avoir l'impression… d'avoir eu le contrôle sur les choses. Pour penser que c'est moi qui aie décidé de partir, et pas le contraire. »

Draco tendit le bras et caressa lentement la joue de son cadet.

« Ne doute pas de mon amour pour toi, petit frère, » murmura-t-il. « Ni de celui de Blaise. »

Lou releva la tête et eut un petit sourire triste en laissant le blond le prendre à nouveau contre lui.

« Jamais, » répondit-il. « Je suis désolé. »

« Pas autant que moi, » dit Draco avec douceur. « Tu ne méritais pas ça. »

Le jeune homme se blottit un peu plus étroitement contre lui et Draco le tint dans ses bras avec tendresse et amertume.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_Palais Résidentiel des Pouvoirs Nocturnes, Chambre de Spica Black, 5 Mars 1802, tard dans la soirée._

Un grognement sauvage s'échappa des lèvres de Spica Black, Chef Suprême des Vampires. Elle se dégagea, un peu brusquement elle devait l'admettre, de l'étreinte un peu trop entreprenante de son amant.

« Par l'Enfer, Jemmy, je t'ai dit que je n'étais pas d'humeur ! » cracha-t-elle en rejetant la couverture pour s'asseoir au bord du lit.

L'homme dans le lit soupira bruyamment et se redressa à son tour.

« Ca fait des mois que tu n'es pas d'humeur, » répliqua-t-il avec amertume. « J'ai plutôt l'impression que tu n'as plus envie de moi ! »

Spica laissa un rire désabusé lui échapper et frotta légèrement la paume de sa main sur son front.

« Tu es ridicule, Jérémiah, » répliqua-t-elle. « Je t'ai dit que je n'avais pas la tête à ça. Tu n'es pas obligé de rester et tu le sais. C'est toi qui as insisté pour dormir avec moi. Ne viens pas me reprocher quelque chose dont je t'avais prévenu. »

« Cela fait des années que je partage ta couche et c'est la première fois que tu te refuses à moi aussi longtemps, » fit Jérémiah. « Tu ne me feras pas croire qu'il n'y a pas un problème avec moi. »

« Tu me fatigues, voilà le problème avec toi, » répondit Spica d'une voix cinglante.

« C'est également la première fois depuis des années que tu refuses d'être honnête avec moi, » continua calmement le vampire. « Peut-être est-ce parce que tu refuses d'être honnête avec toi-même. »

Spica tourna vers lui un regard glacial.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces élucubrations ? » rétorqua-t-elle.

Elle aurait voulu calmer sa colère. Elle savait que cette discussion ne mènerait à rien de bon, et elle ne voulait vraiment pas se disputer avec Jemmy. Ils entretenaient tous les deux une relation ambiguë depuis des années. Il lui avait plu dès la première fois qu'elle avait posé les yeux sur lui mais elle avait toujours été incapable de faire comprendre son désir à un homme. Elle l'avait donc choisi comme 'favori', si cette expression pouvait s'appliquer à sa position.

Depuis, ils étaient devenus amis, puis confidents. La situation lui convenait très bien, et elle avait cru qu'elle convenait également à son amant. Mais depuis quelques temps, Spica surprenait des regards tristes de Jemmy dans sa direction. Elle savait que les sentiments qu'il nourrissait pour elle étaient bien plus profonds qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Mais elle n'avait jamais été capable de gérer les sentiments des autres. Elle n'était pas de la maison Serpentard pour rien. Alors elle avait laissé les choses se faire en espérant qu'elles se rêgleraient d'elles-mêmes.

Toutefois, depuis qu'elle avait appris que Tom était sans doute vivant, elle savait que les relations entre elle et Jérémiah s'envenimaient gravement. Mais ça non plus, elle n'était pas capable de le gérer. Visiblement, Jemmy allait s'en charger lui-même. Elle détestait ne pas avoir le contrôle de ses émotions. Elle haïssait encore plus quand quelqu'un semblait la percer à jour avant elle.

« Tu n'as pas tenu ta promesse, » souffla Jérémiah. « Tu m'y as fait croire. Tu as réussi à me faire croire que tu m'aimais, autant que moi je t'aime. Alors que ça n'a jamais été le cas. »

Spica resta silencieuse et le regarda fixement. Elle n'aimait vraiment pas ce qu'il impliquait. Elle se souvenait parfaitement de la promesse qu'il l'avait forcée à faire au début de leur relation.

« Tu m'avait promis de ne pas jouer avec moi, » continua Jemmy, la voix un peu sourde. « Tu te souviens, n'est-ce pas ? Je t'ai tout donné en échange de cette promesse. Mon corps, mon esprit, mon amour. Je me suis donné à toi comme j'aurais tant voulu que tu te donnes à moi. »

« Je sais, » répondit Spica, fatiguée et énervée par la tournure de la conversation. « Je sais tout ça, Jemmy. Et je pense très sincèrement avoir tenu ma promesse. »

« Tu penses mal, » répliqua Jérémiah. « Tu m'as fait croire que tu m'aimais en retour, autant que je t'aime. Alors que ce n'est absolument pas le cas. Ton cœur est pris depuis bien longtemps et tu n'es pas libre. »

« C'est faux, » fit la vampire en tournant enfin les yeux vers lui.

Elle fut frappée par la souffrance qui perçait dans les pupilles couleur glacier. Malgré elle, elle ne put détourner le regard.

« Qu'est-ce qui est faux ? » murmura Jérémiah. « Le fait que tu as fait semblant de m'aimer, ou le fait que tu en aimes un autre ? »

« Arrête, je t'en prie, cette conversation ne mène à rien, » tenta désespérément Spica.

Elle ne voulait pas entendre ce que Jérémiah allait lui dire. Ce n'était pas juste. Elle avait fait tant d'effort pour que Tom ne soit plus un facteur déterminant dans sa vie personelle ! Elle ne voulait pas que Jemmy lui balance en pleine figure qu'elle avait échoué.

« Tu sais parfaitement que cette conversation mène à quelque chose, » répliqua le vampire. « Si tu n'as pas tenu ta promesse, pourquoi devrai-je encore tenir la mienne alors que cela me fait affreusement souffrir ? »

Spica ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais la signification de cette phrase la lui fit refermer. Elle se contenta de fixer son amant avec reproche. Elle lui en voulait de la mettre dans cette situation.

« Pourquoi tu me parles de ça aujourd'hui ? » demanda-t-elle. « Pourquoi essayes-tu de tout détruire maintenant ? »

Jérémiah la regarda avec gravité.

« Parce que jusqu'à hier soir, je croyais encore que cela pouvait s'arranger, » répondit-il, la tristesse perçant derrière ses mots. « Jusqu'à hier soir, j'avais l'espoir fou que ta distance ne soit dûe qu'à des souvenirs, et que tu m'aimais vraiment. »

Spica fronça les sourcils, essayant de se rappeller ce qui avait pu se passer la veille pour que Jérémiah soit si abattu. Puis son visage s'éclaira en comprenant, et elle serra les poings, furieuse contre elle-même.

« Oui, cela te revient, n'est-ce pas ? » fit Jemmy en l'observant attentivement.

« Ecoute, Jemmy – » tenta Spica.

« Non ! Non, c'est toi qui va m'écouter aujourd'hui ! » coupa le vampire. « La nuit dernière, Spica, tu as gémis dans ton sommeil. Tu t'es tordue dans les draps comme si un esprit prenait possession de ton corps. Tu rêvais. Et moi, comme le fou amoureux que je suis, je te regardais, me perdant à croire que j'étais peut-être celui qui, dans ton esprit, te donnait plus de plaisir que jamais. »

Spica grimaça et soupira, mais elle ne détourna pas les yeux. Elle lui devait au moins cela, au moins le regarder jusqu'au bout. Ce n'était pas le jeu de celui qui fermerait les yeux le premier. C'était simplement la question de préserver leur fierté. A tous les deux.

« Mais ce n'était pas moi, » continua Jemmy d'une voix égale. « N'est-ce pas ? Non, ce n'était pas moi. Quand tu as joui, tu as crié son prénom si fort, _mo chridhe_(1), que j'ai compris que jamais tu ne pourrais l'oublier. Jamais tu ne penseras à moi de la façon dont tu penses à lui. »

« Jemmy… » murmura-t-elle.

« Tais-toi, » fit-il d'une voix basse et ferme. « Je pensais pouvoir y arriver. Je croyais y être arrivé. A te le faire oublier. A le remplacer, à me faire aimer de toi à sa place. Tu m'as fait croire que j'y étais arrivé. Mais la nuit dernière… Par Lucifer, tu te serais vue ! Jamais je n'ai réussi à te faire perdre le contrôle de nos nuits ensemble de cette façon… Et il n'était même pas là ! »

« Parce que tu crois peut-être que ça me fait plaisir ? » fit Spica d'une voix forte, agacée de ces reproches. « Tu crois que je l'ai fait exprès pour te faire souffrir ? Tu penses que ça me plait d'avoir été ensorcelée à ce point par un être si immonde ? Tu crois vraiment que je n'aurais pas préféré tomber amoureuse de toi ? »

« Mais je sais que ce n'est pas de ta faute, » répondit Jérémiah en se levant sans la quitter des yeux. « Seulement, je ne peux pas le supporter. Ce que je te reproche, c'est de ne pas m'en avoir parlé. De ne pas m'avoir dit à quel point tu avais été affectée par cette lettre, t'annonçant qu'il n'était sans doute pas mort. J'aurais compris. Je n'aurais sans doute pas moins crié, je n'aurais sans doute pas eu moins mal… mais j'aurais compris. C'est ce que je t'avais demandé. De ne pas jouer avec moi. »

« Tu aurais compris, tu es sûr ? » répéta Spica d'un ton amer. « Peux-tu seulement imaginer ce que c'est ? »

« Oh oui, je le sais, » répondit Jemmy, perdant enfin maîtrise de lui-même, un son de sanglot refoulé couvrant sa voix. « Bien sûr que je sais ce que c'est d'aimer une personne qui ne te rendra jamais ton amour comme tu le voudrais. Même si les choses ne sont pas tout à fait pareilles, nous sommes finalement dans la même situation. »

Spica sentit son ventre se nouer. Seigneur. C'était si injuste, pour lui comme pour elle. Pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à se défaire de cette emprise que l'autre avait sur elle ? Elle avait pourtant été si sûre d'aimer Jemmy de toute son âme…

Elle serra les poings quand l'homme détourna les yeux pour prendre ses affaires et s'habiller à la va-vite.

« Je pense qu'il vaut mieux que nous en restions là, » dit-il d'une voix ironique, semblant se moquer de lui-même en prononçant ces mots.

« C'est ta décision, » répondit Spica.

« Si je peux me permettre de te demander une chose, c'est de ne pas faire appel à mes services avant demain. J'ai grand besoin d'aller me défouler dehors. Avec votre permission, Votre Altesse… »

Il s'inclina légèrement dans une parodie de révérence.

Spica pinça les lèvres.

« C'est ta décision, » répéta-t-elle d'une voix plus douce.

Elle savait que Jemmy allait se retrancher derrière cette allégeance de soldat envers son officier. C'était sa manière de repousser la souffrance. Elle ne soupira pas. Elle ne regrettait pas non plus. Elle se sentait juste terriblement triste. Elle ne voulait pas lui faire de mal. Il ne le méritait pas. Elle non plus ne méritait pas de souffrir ainsi. Du moins, elle ne pensait pas avoir fait quelque chose de si répréhensible dans sa vie pour que cette douleur soit une punition.

Elle s'aperçut que Jérémiah la fixait encore, silencieux, le visage inexpressif, mais le regard brûlant d'un feu ardent qu'elle ne savait attribuer à la colère ou à la douleur.

« Penses-tu que ce soit un châtiment ? » demanda-t-elle.

Il eut un reniflement mi-méprisant, mi-triste.

« En ce cas, nous avons dû provoquer bien des douleurs et des tourments dans une autre vie, » répondit-il.

Il ne dit rien de plus et se détourna enfin. Elle le laissa quitter la pièce, les poings toujours étroitement serrés. Elle n'aurait su dire si c'était pour se retenir de lui courir après, ou de fondre en larmes.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_Chambre de Draco Malefoy, même jour, même heure._

En entrant dans la pièce, Draco sut qu'Harry était toujours là. Il l'aperçut aussitôt, malgré l'obscurité. L'esclave était assoupi dans un fauteuil, un livre ouvert posé sur ses cuisses. Une des chemises de Draco était roulée en boule sous son menton. La nuit était tombée depuis plusieurs heures et la porte du balcon, toujours ouverte, laissait entrer un air glacial. Le feu était éteint et aucune bougie n'était allumé ; Harry devait dormir depuis un bon moment.

Le blond se détourna pour aller fermer la fenêtre avant de tenter difficilement de mettre en route un feu. Il y passa un bon quart d'heure, sans parvenir à faire jaillir une seule étincelle des pierres. Il se refusait à réveiller Harry. Il ne pouvait pas non plus prendre le risque de déclencher des rumeurs en appelant un autre esclave. Il jura grossièrement contre son absence de magie qui l'empêchait de relancer le sortilège du feu perpétuel – fallait-il que celui-ci décide de s'arrêter aujourd'hui ! Il sursauta quand une main légère se posa sur son épaule pour le calmer.

« Laisse-moi faire, » fit doucement Harry en lui prenant gentiment mais fermement les pierres des mains.

Draco les lâcha puis se laissa tomber sur les fesses pour le regarder faire. En moins de cinq minutes, le feu était parti et de belles flammes jaune pâle crépitaient joyeusement.

« Tu devrais tenter de t'immerger quelques mois dans le monde Moldu pour apprendre leurs techniques, ça t'éviterait d'avoir besoin d'aide pour ce genre de choses, » dit l'esclave avec une certaine ironie, mais sans méchanceté.

« A quoi bon, » répondit Draco avec un petit sourire. « Puisque je t'aurais toujours à porté de main ? »

Harry lui rendit un sourire hésitant en retour. Avant que Draco ait le temps de lever la main vers lui pour lui caresser la joue, il se releva. Il alluma les nombreuses chandelles de la pièce, tandis que le blond restait assis par terre à le regarder, se demandant comment présenter les choses. Enfin, quand Harry eut allumé la dernière bougie et commença à se tordre les doigts pour trouver autre chose à faire, Draco se lança.

« J'ai trouvé un moyen, » dit-il.

Harry tourna les yeux vers lui.

« Ah, » fut tout ce qu'il trouva à répondre.

« Il faut que tu choisisses un de mes bijoux, » continua Draco. « Il me suffira ensuite d'y jeter un sortilège pour y lier une partie de ma magie. Si, comme je le pense, tu possèdes une sorte de magie résiduelle en toi, elle se liera à la mienne en cas de danger et tu pourras former un bouclier. »

Harry semblait étonné et plutôt inquiet. Il avait cessé de se tordre les doigts mais détourna les yeux quand il croisa le regard de son compagnon.

« Tu es certain que ça va marcher ? » demanda-t-il.

« Absolument. »

Il se releva et s'approcha de lui.

« Naturellement, je ne pourrais pas procéder au rituel tant que ma magie ne sera pas entièrement revenue, » ajouta-t-il. « Je te propose donc de rester ici jusqu'à ce que ce soit le cas. »

Draco vit avec plaisir le regard d'Harry se troubler quand il posa les mains sur les hanches du brun.

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit une si bonne idée que cela, » répondit l'esclave en détournant les yeux.

Le blond s'approcha encore un peu de lui, collant leurs deux corps, enserrant avec force la taille de son amant.

« Ne me prends pas pour un imbécile, » murmura-t-il à son oreille. « Cela fait un moment que j'ai remarqué que ta nervosité en ma présence n'est plus lié à ton passé. Tu me désires, Harry. N'ai-je pas raison ? »

Celui-ci déglutit mais tourna son regard vers lui.

« Je te déconseille de jouer avec moi, » répondit l'esclave d'une voix ô combien suave. « Parce que sur ce plan-là, je suis sûr d'être aussi doué que toi. »

Draco sentit le sang lui monter aux joues et descendre directement dans ses culottes. Seigneur. Depuis le premier jour, Harry l'excitait au plus haut point. Et Draco savait que le jour où il pourrait enfin lui faire l'amour, ce serait divin. Mais il n'avait pas vraiment imaginé qu'Harry aurait un comportement si… coquin. Il savait qu'il apprécierait son corps – parce que, par Merlin, avait-on jamais vu un corps si parfait ? – mais de là à ce que l'esclave joue de cette capacité à exciter les gens…

« Je ne jouerai pas, » chuchota Draco. « Pas ce soir. Je te veux Harry. Et ce soir, je ne te laisserai pas partir sous prétexte que tu es nerveux. »

« Draco, » souffla le brun.

Celui-ci posa sa bouche dans son cou.

« Viens au lit avec moi, créature des Enfers, » haleta Draco. « Viens me faire toucher les rives du Paradis… »

« Le plaisir sera pour moi, » répondit Harry d'un ton malicieux.

Draco n'attendait aucune autre invitation. Il tira l'esclave par la main et l'allongea sur le lit avec douceur et avidité. Mais avant qu'il ait le temps de réagir, le brun lui saisit la main et le tira. Le blond se retrouva sur le dos, Harry à califourchon sur lui, et la bouche pleine d'une langue intruse, avant d'avoir le temps de comprendre ce qui lui était arrivé.

« Seigneur, Draco, tu es si dur que j'ai l'impression que, si je te touche, tu vas exploser, » murmura Harry contre ses lèvres.

Il bougea légèrement la hanche pour bien faire comprendre à quelle 'dureté' il faisait allusion.

« Si ça peut te rassurer je suis très près de penser la même chose, » répondit le blond d'une voix tremblante. « Mais tu m'as l'air d'être dans le même état que moi… »

« Ce n'est pas faux, » rigola Harry en embrassant sa gorge.

« Déshabille-toi, » demanda Draco. « Je veux te voir nu. »

« Non, » répondit l'esclave. « Toi d'abord. »

Il n'attendit pas que le blond fasse un geste. Il s'appliqua lentement à défaire les boutons de sa chemise, explorant de sa bouche toute parcelle de peau qu'il semblait trouver intéressante.

« Harry… » souffla Draco d'une voix de plus en plus rauque.

« Chut… » répondit celui-ci. « Laisse-moi faire, mon amour. Tu as eu une dure journée. Il faut bien que je me fasse pardonner d'une façon ou d'une autre… »

Il remonta vers les lèvres de son amant et passa une main derrière sa nuque pour l'embrasser à nouveau.

« Je ne veux pas aller jusqu'à te laisser me prendre, » chuchota-t-il. « Je suis désolé, je ne peux pas. »

« Peu importe, tant que tu n'arrêtes pas de me toucher, » répondit Draco « Par Merlin, Harry, tu me rends fou, complètement fou… »

« Je sais, » murmura le brun. « Je sais. Toi aussi, tu me rends fou, fou d'envie et de désirs indécents… »

Draco gémit. Il aurait pu jouir rien qu'en écoutant cette voix lui parler. En fait, il était persuadé que si Harry n'arrêtait pas de lui murmurer tant d'obscénités à l'oreille de sa voix si sensuellement rauque, il allait effectivement éjaculer dans son pantalon.

Il posa donc ses mains sur les fesses de son amant et les serra brièvement. Il fut récompensé d'un gémissement surpris et, avec un sourire aux lèvres, il utilisa ses jambes pour se glisser le long du corps d'Harry. L'esclave se releva légèrement sur les genoux pour lui permettre de bouger. Draco défit sa chemise au passage et le brun l'enleva sans trop protester davantage. Puis le visage du blond arriva au niveau de l'entrejambe de son amant et il défit rapidement ses lacets pour prendre en bouche l'érection qui se tenait devant lui.

Harry fit un bruit étrange avec sa gorge et amorça un mouvement pour plonger plus profondément dans la bouche de Draco. Celui-ci le retint en le tenant par les hanches ; il le fit descendre lentement avant de le repousser, puis de le reprendre, et ainsi de suite. Il allait certainement jouir sans qu'Harry ne le touche ; mais foi de Malefoy, l'esclave jouirait aussi.

« Putain, Draco, » grogna le brun.

Le blond retint un rire. C'était probablement une des premières fois que l'esclave expérimentait ce genre de position, en étant au-dessus tout du moins, et Draco se souvenait de sa propre excitation la première fois. Il suça un peu plus fort en enfonçant le plus qu'il pouvait d'Harry dans sa bouche.

Le blond gémissait aussi, désormais. Il savait que c'était fini pour lui ; il allait atteindre l'orgasme d'une seconde à l'autre maintenant. Et comme il était certain de ne pas pouvoir continuer sa fellation après, il s'acharna à sucer Harry de plus en plus, le laissant presque aller et venir dans sa bouche comme il le voulait. Il le retenait uniquement si sa respiration se faisait trop rare.

Puis tout arriva ; le cri d'Harry, trop rauque, trop excitant. Il sentit un jet âcre lui frapper le fond de la gorge, et il se perdit à son tour dans les limbes de la jouissance.

Quand Draco reprit ses esprits, le brun s'était retiré de sa bouche, mais il gisait à coté de lui, la tête sur l'oreiller, la respiration lourde. Le blond remua et remonta à son niveau pour s'affaler à coté de lui. Harry le regarda une seconde avec des yeux brillants, puis il vint se blottir contre lui. Draco l'accueillit avec complaisance et remonta d'une main les draps sur eux, avant de passer un bras autour de sa taille pour le serrer étroitement contre lui.

* * *

fin du chap... 

avis ? Si il y a des gens qui n'aime pas, je vous en prie dites-le moi et expliquez-moi pourquoi... par review, par mail ou par commentaire sur l'un de mes blogs...

je vous embrasse

pas de date pour le prochain chapitre vu que de toute façon je ne la respecterai pas

love you all

speedy


	8. Worst day ever

Un éclair passe dans la nuit.

L'auteure glisse son chapitre en ligne, prêt pour la publication, en murmurant des prières à n'importe quel dieu qui serait là à avoir pitié d'elle.

L'auteure présente ses excuses pour les délais, les non réponses au reviews, embrasse les trois pauvres lecteurs qui sont encore là.

L'auteure signale également qu'elle a une vraie vie (si, si, c'est vrai) et que des explications succintes peuvent être trouvée sur son blog (voir profil -> homepage).

Un autre éclair passe.

Speedy est partie.

* * *

_**Avertissement**_ : Bon, eh bien, voilà encore une histoire un peu hard où les persos ne sont pas toujours très bien traités… ceux qui me connaissent savent ce que ça veut dire ! Pour les autres, je tiens à avertir que si cette fic porte le rating M ce n'est pas pour rien ! Je pense même que ça frôle de très près le NC-17, donc si vous êtes homophobe, si vous avez une âme fort sensible, si vous n'aimez que les fic où les persos tombent tranquillement amoureux et finissent leur jours ensemble sans problèmes, allez voir ailleurs parce que vous n'aimerez pas cette fic. Je tiens à prévenir qu'il y aura quelques scène de viol pas entièrement décrites mais présentes tout de même. J'ignore encoe si ce sera vraiment très sanglant ou pas (cf la mort de Narcissa dans _Lune d'Argent_)

_**Disclaimer**_ : rien ne m'appartient excepté l'Histoire et quelques persos dont Spica Black et Eluan Malefoy… Le monde, les lieux et les personnages relatifs à Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowlings. Je ne fait que les emprunter pour les soumettre à mon esprit pervers et tordu.

_**Remerciement **_: à Polonius qui m'a toujours soutenu sans jamais y manquer, à Cyzia, et à Ruth Dedallime qui comme toujours a fourni un gros travail d'amélioration sur ce chapitre.

* * *

Résumé du chapitre précédent : En pleine dépréssion, Eluan a évacué sa colère et sa souffrance (dues à la disparition de Blaise) sur Harry. Draco arrive juste avant que les choses ne dégénèrent trop et s'ensuivent une dispute avec Harry et une réconciliation sur l'oreiller. A noter également : une grave dispute entre Spica Black et son amant, Jérémiah, à propos de l'amour de la première pour Tom Jedusor (ce qui se conclut par une rupture)

* * *

_**Aube et Crépuscule**_

_Chapitre 8_ :

**Worst day ever :**

_Chambre de Draco Malefoy, même jour, même heure._

Incapable de se décontracter, Harry écouta la respiration de son amant ralentir et se régulariser. Il savait que Draco s'était endormi. Lui-même aurait sans doute dû l'imiter mais il n'en était pas capable. Il se sentait trop nerveux.

Cela n'aurait pas dû se passer ainsi. De cela, il en était sûr. Dès le début, quand il avait compris les intentions du blond, il s'était braqué, malgré son désir. Il savait pourtant que les choses avaient changé. Il aimait Draco. Mais il n'avait pas pu se libérer de cette attitude que son premier maître l'avait forcé à adopter quand il était enfant. Une catin de bas étage ! Voilà à quoi il avait joué et cela le répugnait.

Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait. Et il savait que ce n'était pas non plus ce que voulait Draco. Le blond n'attendait pas une pute dans son lit. Il le voulait, mais pas uniquement sexuellement. Il le voulait lui, naturel, honnête, comme un amant.

Il n'avait pas eu d'orgasme. Il avait éjaculé, bien sûr. Mais la réaction avait purement été mécanique. Le plaisir avait été superficiel. Animal, presque ; basé sur l'instinct de reproduction que tout être humain peut ressentir. Il s'était simplement vidé les couilles. Pire que ça, il avait simulé un orgasme, il avait fait croire à Draco que son plaisir avait été divin, parfait.

Il grimaça. Agité et en colère contre lui-même, il préféra se lever pour s'occuper du feu et éteindre les bougies. Il ne servait à rien de prendre le risque de réveiller Draco en remuant dans tous les sens ; celui-ci verrait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas et il insisterait jusqu'à ce qu'Harry cède et lui explique. Or, l'esclave préférait, pour le moment du moins, garder son problème pour lui. Qui sait, peut-être qu'avec le temps, il parviendrait à se libérer. Draco n'avait aucun besoin d'être au courant. Il remarquerait sans doute la différence quand ce serait résolu, mais il serait alors temps de lui en parler. Pas avant.

Un grognement se fit entendre du lit. Harry se retourna et aperçut un regard embrumé.

« Tu voudrais bien revenir te coucher maintenant ? » fit Draco d'une voix très endormie. « Tu n'as pas besoin de t'occuper de ça ce soir. On verra demain. »

« Ca ne sert à rien de gaspiller les chandelles, » répondit l'esclave en souriant légèrement.

Il souffla la dernière et revint vers le lit.

« Je m'en fiche royalement, très cher, » répondit le blond. « Pour le moment, j'aimerais savourer ma première nuit avec toi. Viens là. »

Il souleva les couvertures et fit signe à Harry de se réinstaller. Celui-ci secoua la tête, dépité, mais obtempéra docilement. Draco passa aussitôt un bras autour de sa taille et le colla contre lui d'un geste tendre. Malgré lui, Harry soupira de contentement et se blottit dans les bras accueillants de son amant. Il cala ses fesses contre son ventre et le blond grogna à nouveau en le serrant possessivement. Il déposa un baiser dans son cou et appuya son menton dans le creux de l'épaule d'Harry, avant de se rendormir.

Attendri, le brun sentit ses nerfs se détendre peu à peu. Oui, les choses iraient mieux, pensa-t-il. Il aimait trop Draco pour que cela puisse en être autrement. Il lui fallait seulement un peu de temps.

Juste un peu de temps.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_Assemblée des Colonies, Parlement Sorcier, Salle de réunion, 12 Avril 1802, tard dans la soirée._

Kingsley Shacklebot, greffier du parti des_ Fils de la Guerre_, opposé aux idées de Voldemort, soupira en écornant les coins de pages de ses notes d'un index impatient. Il en avait vraiment assez de ces réunions qui se prolongeaient jusqu'au beau milieu de la nuit sans prise de décision. Depuis la guerre, les sorciers étaient incapables de se gouverner eux-mêmes, et seuls des extrémistes convaincus arrivaient à percer et à établir leur gouvernement tyrannique. Le dernier en date, un jeune fou se faisant appeler John Porter le Novateur, avait réussi pendant quelques mois à faire illusion, puis s'était fait pratiquement lynché sur la place publique après avoir proposé une loi interdisant aux sorciers nés de Moldus de mettre les pieds à Sorcerer's City. Ces évènements avaient eu lieu presque dix ans auparavant. Lord Voldemort n'était qu'un autre de ces malades et Kingsley était intimement persuadé qu'il ne servait à rien de tenter de l'éliminer. Aux premières lois abusives sur les relations entre Moldus et Sorciers, il serait mis à bas par les citoyens eux-mêmes.

« Ecoutez, » fit une voix forte peu loin de lui. « Il serait temps de se décider. Soit nous ne faisons rien, et nous laissons Voldemort accéder à la Présidence de l'Assemblée – parce que c'est ce qu'il va faire et vous le savez ! Ses partisans sont de mieux en mieux implantés dans la population. S'il continue comme cela, aux prochaines élections, nous serons battus à plates coutures ! Soit nous faisons quelque chose. Il n'est pas difficile de simuler un malencontreux accident... »

« C'est tout ce que tu proposes ? » rétorqua un autre. « Huit sont déjà morts en essayant, les uns après les autres ! Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais je ne suis pas prêt à envoyer un de nos meilleurs hommes à la mort. Il vaudrait mieux trouver une parade politique. »

De nombreuses voix s'élevèrent alors et le ton monta d'un cran. Kingsley croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Il préférait ne même pas retranscrire la dispute qui n'allait pas tarder à éclater. Si seulement ce vieux fou d'Albus II ne s'était pas enfui…

La discussion enflammée fut interrompue avant d'avoir eu le temps de dégénérer car quelqu'un frappa violemment à l'entrée de la salle de réunion. Il y eut un moment de silence, puis quelqu'un se leva pour aller ouvrir.

A peine la porte fut-elle entrouverte que l'homme fut projeté à travers la salle. Trop choquée pour bouger, l'assemblée assista, muette, à l'entrée d'un nouveau personnage. Un homme. Ou du moins, une créature à la forme humanoïde recouverte d'une longue cape noire, le visage presque entièrement dissimulé par sa capuche. Une main fuselée , d'une couleur de cadavre, se détachait de la noirceur de la robe et tenait une fine baguette noire.

« Bonsoir, messieurs, » dit-il d'une voix glacée.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » fit le président du parti.

Un sourire apparut sur la bouche sans lèvres qui était la seule partie visible du visage du nouvel arrivant. Mais ce sourire ressemblait plus à un rictus, un rictus froid qui envoya des frissons d'angoisse le long du dos de Kingsley.

L'autre main apparut et se leva pour retirer lentement la capuche, découvrant un visage dont chaque sorcier d'Europe se souvenait avec horreur. Deux yeux rouges dardèrent les personnes présentes d'un regard victorieux.

« Jedusor… » souffla Kingsley avec horreur.

Et l'Enfer se déchaina sous ses pieds.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_Palais Résidentiel des Pouvoirs Nocturnes, Chambre de Spica Black, 12 Avril 1802, même heure._

« Tom ! » cria Spica en se redressant en sursaut dans son lit.

Elle mit quelques secondes à réaliser que cela n'avait été qu'un rêve. Elle expira longuement en repoussant les couvertures. Quel horrible cauchemar ! Elle tenta de se redresser pour aller prendre l'air mais sa tête la fit violemment souffrir. Par Merlin, elle n'avait pas eu une telle migraine depuis… Ses yeux s'agrandirent de détresse. Non, cela n'avait pas été un rêve. Mais une vision, une projection mentale envoyée par nul autre que son plus cher amant.

Par l'Enfer, il avait tant changé ! Il ressemblait à une caricature de ce qu'il avait été au moment de leur relation. Trop maigre, trop blanc, les yeux trop rouges. Elle pressa ses avant-bras contre son ventre. Cela ne pouvait pas être possible. Il n'avait pas pu revenir. Seigneur Merlin ! Et surtout pas comme ça !

Elle n'eut pas le temps de se lamenter plus longtemps. Des coups se firent entendre et la porte s'ouvrit avant même que Spica ait eu le temps de répondre.

« Altesse, il est arrivé quelque chose, » annonça Phinéas le Messager.

« Je sais, » répondit-elle. « I-il a détruit le Parlement. »

« Oui, » fit Phinéas, l'air décontenancé. « Comment… peu importe. Il y a autre chose, Altesse. Jérémiah n'est pas rentré de sa mission. »

Spica fronça les sourcils. Elle avait un très mauvais pressentiment.

« Quelle mission ? » fit-elle d'une voix basse.

Phinéas la regarda avec incompréhension pendant quelques secondes, puis l'inquiétude tendit ses traits.

« Je suppose qu'il nous a menti, » dit-il lentement. « Il nous a dit hier soir que vous lui aviez ordonné de se rendre au Parlement pour récolter les dernières nouvelles. »

Spica se sentit faiblir.

« Non, ce n'est pas possible, non... » murmura-t-elle, une main plaquée sur sa bouche en réalisant ce que cela signifiait.

« Altesse ? »

« Je… envoie quelqu'un sur place, » balbutia-t-elle en se levant. « Je vous rejoindrai. Et si tu peux, transmets les nouvelles à Draco Malefoy. Vite ! Jérémiah est la priorité absolue. »

« A vos ordres, Votre Altesse. »

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_Bureau de Draco Malefoy, 13 Avril 1802, tard dans la matinée._

Les doigts de Draco pianotaient nerveusement sur son bureau. Il ne comprenait pas comment les choses avaient pu dégénérer si vite. Bien sûr, il savait que les choses n'allaient pas. Il savait que Lord Voldemort était dangereux, et que sa montée au pouvoir était inquiétante. Toutefois, il n'aurait jamais imaginé que ses discours puissent engendrer un tel fanatisme. Car celui qui avait perpétré cette attaque était partisan de Voldemort, c'était évident ; après tout, il avait tué la quasi-totalité des membres de l'Assemblée qui s'étaient associés contre lui.

Peut-être même était-ce Voldemort lui-même qui avait commandité cet attentat. Pour Draco, tout était imaginable.

Il soupira en se massant les tempes. Pourvu que son père accepte de l'emmener au Rassemblement Extraordinaire de l'Assemblée ! Il devait assister à un discours de Voldemort, afin de se rendre compte de ses qualités d'orateur. Connaissant les opinions de son père, il était indispensable que Draco prenne ses propres responsabilités pour que le nom des Malefoy ne soit pas souillé à nouveau. Après ce qui s'était passé en Europe pendant la Guerre, et la mort de sa mère, le blond était près à tout pour garder sa famille en dehors de cette nouvelle folie meurtrière. Cela n'arriverait jamais par la faute de l'Héritier. Jamais il ne le permettrait.

On frappa à sa porte.

« Entrez, » dit-il d'une voix lasse.

Le dernier mignon en date de son père ouvrit timidement et baissa les yeux en pénétrant la pièce.

« Mon Maître votre père vous fait demander au salon, » dit-il d'une voix basse. « Il vous demande d'être prêt à partir dans une dizaine de minute, Maître Draco. »

Le blond pinça les lèvres. Il détestait quand son père utilisait ses esclaves sexuels pour lui transmettre un message. C'était un rappel constant de la déchéance de Lord Malefoy et Draco avait souvent envie de faire quelque chose de stupide en voyant ces gamins – les affranchir au nom de son père par exemple. Certains essayaient même parfois de lui faire des avances. Il ignorait cependant s'ils agissaient ainsi sur ordre de Lucius ou par initiative personnelle. A vrai dire, il préférait ne pas le savoir.

« Très bien, » répondit-il. « Dis-lui que j'arrive. »

« Oui, Maître. »

Le jeune homme quitta le bureau sans même avoir jeté un regard à Draco. Celui-ci retint un grognement. Par Merlin, non, jamais il ne tomberait aussi bas que son père.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_Entrée du Manoir Malefoy, un peu plus tard, même jour._

Miss Millicent Bullstrode descendit de sa calèche d'un pas sûr et demanda à l'esclave qui l'avait aidé à descendre de la conduire au bureau de Draco Malefoy.

« Maître Draco s'est absenté avec son père, _Mademoiselle_, » répondit l'esclave.

Contrariée, la jeune femme fronça les sourcils.

« Et quand reviendra-t-il ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Maître Lucius m'a fait savoir qu'ils seront présents pour déjeuner. Désirez-vous attendre Maître Draco ? »

Millicent hésita quelques secondes. Elle n'avait pas prévu de passer plus d'une heure chez Draco, mais elle devait absolument lui parler. Elle retint un soupir et hocha la tête.

« Oui, je vais l'attendre, » répondit-elle. « Conduis-moi dans ses appartements privés. »

« Bien, _Mademoiselle_ Bullstrode. »

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_Sur les ruines du temple magique du Cercle, siège de l'Assemblée Sorcière des Nouvelles Terres._

Le dégoût de Draco Malefoy pour Lord Voldemort atteignit son paroxysme ce jour-là. A sa grande horreur, celui-ci fit tenir le Rassemblement au-dessus des ruines du Cercle. La scène était apocalyptique : des cadavres qui n'avaient pas encore été ramassés sortaient à moitié de sous les décombres et certains feux n'avaient pas encore été éteints. Mais le pire, c'était l'odeur : une odeur de chair brûlée et putréfiée par les sortilèges. Le nez de Draco se fronça malgré lui.

Lord Voldemort grimpa au plus au point des décombres ; les autres députés se tenaient en peu en dessous de lui et le regardaient. Certains affichaient des airs de colère, d'autres de curiosité, d'autres encore, de pure avidité. Draco les observa tous dans leur ensemble et décida d'afficher l'air le plus neutre possible. Il n'était, après tout, pas censé être présent. Et vu la position ambiguë que tenait son père face à Voldemort, il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'afficher le moindre écart par rapport à Lord Malefoy. Non seulement parce que ce serait mal vu, mais en plus parce qu'il n'avait pas encore décidé de la façon dont il allait agir.

Il ne devait vraiment prendre aucun risque. Mais il se savait et craignait ses propres réactions face au discours imminent du fanatique. Il aurait peut-être finalement mieux fait de s'abstenir de venir.

Voldemort leva les bras pour demander le silence. Il n'eut pas à attendre ; les spectateurs de cette scène étaient déjà muets de stupeur par les lieux dévastés. Les quelques rares murmures échangés cessèrent aussitôt.

L'orateur promena son regard sur la foule. Il fixa quelques personnes des yeux pendant quelques secondes, dont Draco. Celui-ci ne se détourna pas et, pendant un fugace instant, le blond songea qu'il avait vu un rictus légèrement moqueur passer sur le visage de Voldemort.

« Miladys, Milords, c'est désormais officiel, » commença-t-il.

L'Héritier Malefoy comprit aussitôt pourquoi tout le monde semblait si fasciné par les paroles de Voldemort. Sa voix devait déjà être belle naturellement ; mais la manière dont il l'utilisait, dont il jouait avec les tonalités, était tout bonnement captivante. Le timbre restait profond, porté, mais sans qu'il hausse la voix. Il ne parlait pas fort, et pourtant Draco savait qu'il était entendu jusqu'au dernier rang. Cela ne fit que réaffirmer les convictions de l'Héritier Malfoy : Voldemort était très dangereux, car il savait convaincre et manipuler.

« Nous sommes en guerre, Mesdames et Messieurs les députés, » reprit l'orateur. « Ce massacre est la preuve que des forces malveillantes nous observent, nous épient, dans l'unique but de prendre le pouvoir. Elles cherchent à nous terrifier pour nous désunir et profiter de notre faiblesse. »

Il marqua une pause de quelques secondes.

« La Marque des Ténèbres est réapparue hier soir. »

Des exclamations d'horreur rententirent dans les rangs. Apparement, certaines personnes n'étaient pas encore au courant.

« Vous savez ce que cela signifie, » dit-il. « Nous, qui pensions en avoir terminé avec lui et avec l'ère de peur et de barbarie qu'il avait instauré, nous nous sommes fourvoyé : Tom Jedusor est toujours de ce monde.

« Il est sans aucun doute l'instigateur de cet attaque. Et il est l'ennemi le plus terrible que le peuple magique des Nouvelles Terres ait jamais eu à affronter. Nous sommes, désormais, en guerre. »

Draco fronça les sourcils. Il savait qu'il n'allait pas aimer ce qui allait suivre.

« Mes amis, » fit Voldemort, fixant son regard sur un point de la foule, puis un autre, avant de s'établir sur les deux Malefoy. « Nous ne devons pas nous laisser aveugler par nos peurs larvées mais nous unir face à cette menace. Joignons nos forces pour que Jedusor retourne en Enfer. »

Des applaudissements retentirent avec force. Draco fronça les sourcils, inquiet. C'était les partisans du Lord qui les avaient lancés mais de nombreux autre membres de l'Assemblée, qui n'avaient pas pris parti jusqu'à lors, les avaient suivi avec beaucoup trop de sincérité.

« Qu'attendez-vous exactement de nous, Voldemort ? » fit toutefois une voix d'homme dans l'auditoire.

Le susnommé fixa tourna les yeux vers l'endroit d'où était sortie la voix.

« Face à cette situation terrible que nous affrontons, nous devons nous unir et non plus nous diviser en petites factions ennemies, » répondit-il. « Un homme doit se lever et dire non à Jedusor. Si vous m'en faites l'honneur, je serai cet homme, celui qui vous protegera. Le peuple magique de ces terres… Pour sa sauvegarde, confiez-moi le trône ! »

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_Appartements privés de Draco Malefoy, au Manoir Malefoy._

Installée dans le petit salon privé qui jouxtait la chambre de Draco, Millie commençait à trouver le temps long. Elle ordonna à un esclave de lui servir un verre de vin rouge et une petite collation. Finalement elle se leva pour aller sélectionner un livre sur l'étagère à gauche de la porte. Quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'elle reprenait place dans un fauteuil, son verre à la main, elle se figea. Des bruits de draps se faisaient entendre dans la chambre de son meilleur ami.

Songeant tout d'abord que cela devait être la femme de chambre qui faisait le lit, elle se détendit et rit un peu de sa méfiance. Puis elle s'assit, ouvrant le livre qu'elle avait choisi pour commencer sa lecture. Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour enregistrer la signification des gémissements qu'elle entendait – et elle sursauta presque en réalisant que la femme de chambre faisait le lit depuis déjà un bon moment.

La jeune femme se leva d'un bond. Elle jeta son livre sur la table basse et sortit sa baguette, puis s'empressa d'aller ouvrir la porte de la chambre pour savoir ce qu'il en était réellement.

La scène sur laquelle elle posa les yeux lui fit pousser un petit cri de surprise.

Il y avait quelqu'un dans le lit de Draco. Un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux verts qui la regardait d'un air effarée. Si Millicent avait été plus en état de réfléchir, elle aurait reconnu l'esclave que Lord Malefoy avait offert à son fils lors de la dernière fête des Héritiers.

Mais l'esprit de la jeune noble était mobilisé par quelque chose de bien plus choquant à ses yeux.

Le garçon était en train de se _caresser_.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_r les ruines du temple magique du Cercle, siège de l'assemblée Sorcière des Nouvelles Terres._

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Une explosion de cris de protestation s'élevèrent, au-dessus d'une mer de murmures plutôt intéressés.

« Nous devons rétablir une dynastie ! » rugit Voldemort, coupant soudain toute discussion. « Les temps sont trop graves ! »

« Et la Prophétie ? » s'écria une voix de jeune femme que Draco reconnue aussitôt.

« Nous ne pouvons plus attendre, Miss Viveccelli, » répondit l'orateur. « Cette Prophétie, pour autant que nous le sachions, pourrait être un tissu de mensonges. Combien de prophéties se sont révélées fausses ? Combien ont aveuglé notre société, lui laissant croire que le Destin pouvait tout résoudre ? Voulez-vous prendre ce risque ? Vous en remettre à une prophétie qui ne s'accomplira sans doute jamais ? Nos vies à tous sont menacés ! »

Draco n'y tint plus.

« Ce n'est pas en vous donnant le trône que nous sauverons nos vies. Vous n'êtes pas l'unique rempart contre Jedusor ! » rétorqua-t-il d'une voix forte.

Une main de fer attrapa son avant-bras. Il se tourna vers son père et le fusilla du regard.

« Tu ne fais pas partie de cette Assemblée, » fit Lucius, ses yeux d'acier le fixant durement. « Tu n'as pas à te prononcer. »

« Il faut bien que je me préoccupe de mon avenir puisque vous être trop aveuglé par le pouvoir pour le faire, » rétorqua Draco en dégageant son bras d'un geste sec.

Il quitta sa place et s'avança au centre pour faire face à Voldemort.

« Vous n'êtes pas un roi, » dit-il d'une voix forte.

Son ton était ferme, mais il sentait bien que face à la prestance et au charisme de Lord Voldemort, il ne faisait pas le poids. Pourtant, il ne s'arrêta pas.

« Vous n'avez pas à accéder au trône. Je ne vous laisserai pas faire. »

« Mais tu n'as pas ton mot à dire, » rétorqua Voldemort en passant son doigt sur la joue de Draco.

Celui-ci repoussa sa main.

« Premièrement, vous ne me touchez pas et vous ne me tutoyez pas, » cracha-t-il. « Je suis de Sang Noble, plus noble que vous sans doute. Vous me devez le respect. Deuxièmement, quoi que vous tentiez, Voldemort, vous me trouverez toujours sur votre chemin. Que je fasse partie de cette Assemblée ou non ne compte pas. Mon pouvoir dépasse le vôtre, Voldemort. N'en doutez jamais. »

Il se détourna avec toute l'élégance qu'il pouvait mettre dans ses gestes. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à quitter les ruines du Cercles, il fixa son regard dans les yeux de sa chère amie et députée Francesca Viveccelli. Un mouchoir plaqué sur le nez à cause des odeurs nauséabondes, elle hocha la tête gravement à la demande implicite de Draco.

Alors qu'il fendait la foule pour quitter les lieux, il entendit la voix de la jeune femme s'élever pour annoncer qu'elle posait son droit de véto. Draco laissa un sourire sarcastique s'afficher sur ses lèvres. Malgré la dispute mémorable qui s'annonçait avec son père, il était très satisfait de lui. Il savait qu'il avait fait le juste choix.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_Chambre de Draco Malefoy, Manoir Malefoy._

« Petite vermine ! » s'écria Millicent. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

L'esclave, mortifié, se redressa dans le lit et tenta de mettre le drap en place sur lui de manière correcte. Il n'avait jamais eu aussi honte de sa vie. Se faire surprendre dans le lit de Draco était déjà très gênant, puisque personne excepté Eluan ne connaissait la vraie nature de leur relation. Mais être pris au milieu d'un tel acte par une dame de bonne famille !

« Je n'arrive pas à le croire, » reprit la jeune femme. « De toutes les insolences, c'est bien la pire à laquelle il m'a été donné d'assister ! » s'exclama-t-elle. « Sors de cette chambre immédiatement ! Et sois sûr que j'informerai ton Maître de tes agissements ! »

Harry baissa la tête et, jugeant préférable de ne rien répondre de peur de se compromettre davantage, il se leva et obéit. Il passa rapidement son pantalon, abandonna le drap sur le lit, et quitta la pièce par la porte donnant sur le couloir.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_Route entre les Propriétés Malefoy et le Cercle. Calèche de Lord Lucius Malefoy. Même jour, même heure._

Lord Malefoy avait aussitôt rejoint Draco sans attendre la fin des discussions de l'Assemblée.

« Ton comportement a été honteux, Draco, » gronda Lucius, bouillonnant de colère. « Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu m'aies déshonoré ainsi. Jamais dans l'histoire de notre famille, un Héritier n'avait élevé la voix contre son père en public. Jamais, Draco ! »

« Il faut bien une première fois à tout, » répondit le plus jeune d'un ton absent.

« Je peux t'assurer que c'est la dernière fois que je te laisse m'accompagner à ce genre de réunion, » continua Lord Malefoy sans tenir compte de l'intervention de son fils. « Je ne te permettrai pas ternir la renommée de notre famille dans ce pays. Merlin sait que j'ai lutté pour nous introduire ici ! »

« Ce qui est clair à mes yeux, Père, c'est que nous n'avons pas du tout les mêmes priorités, vous et moi, » répliqua Draco. « Si la renommée de la famille compte plus à vos yeux que la société dans laquelle elle évolue, c'est bien dommage. Jamais je ne laisserai ce vautour de Voldemort devenir roi. Il en est hors de question. Il pillerait nos familles d'une manière bien plus pernicieuse que ce qu'aurait fait Jedusor. »

« Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, Draco, » murmura Lucius d'une voix étrange alors qu'il regardait dehors.

Le blond l'observa avec inquiétude. Les doigts de son père tapotaient sa cuisse avec une sorte de fébrilité que le fils Malefoy n'avais jamais vu chez le Lord.

« Lord Voldemort est quelqu'un de bon pour notre société, » continua Lucius, tournant brusquement les yeux vers son fils. « Il a les projets qui nous permettront d'avancer, et les moyens de les faire aboutir. Je me méfiais de lui au début, mais j'avais tort. »

Draco secoua la tête avec dépit.

« C'est ce que vous pensez parce qu'il défend vos convictions intimes, mais il est une véritable tare pour notre Assemblée. Il est comme… comme une maladie mortelle et contagieuse, et vous, Père, vous avez été contaminé. »

Un sourire franchement moqueur se dessina sur les lèvres de Lucius.

« Serais-tu médecin maintenant, mon fils ? » fit-il remarquer cruellement. « Et pourtant tu refuses de pratiquer une bonne saignée purifiante pour l'organisme de notre société. Ce sont les mauvais esprits de ces Sang-de-Bourbe qui tarissent l'Assemblée. Pas Lord Voldemort. Tu peux penser le contraire si tu veux, mais je ne te laisserai pas me démentir en public. »

Le regard dur de son père envoya des frissons le long de la colonne vertébrale de Draco. Il détourna les yeux et préféra ne pas répondre.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

« Un visiteur attend Maître Draco dans ses appartements, » dit l'esclave à l'entrée en prenant les capes de ses Maitres.

« Vraiment ? » fit le jeune Malefoy. « Qui est-ce ? »

« _Mademoiselle_ Millicent Bullstrode, Maître. »

Draco haussa un sourcil étonné. Cela ne ressemblait pas à Millie, ce genre de visite surprise. Ce devait être important. Il se hâta de monter les escaliers pour atteindre son salon privé.

« Ah, Draco, te voilà enfin ! » s'exclama la jeune femme alors qu'il ouvrait la porte.

« Bonjour, Millie, » répondit-il en lui souriant. « Comment vas-tu ? »

« Bien, bien, » dit-elle vaguement en se levant.

Draco prit ses mains entre les siennes et déposa une bise sur sa joue.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » demanda-t-il aussitôt à la vue de son air perturbé.

« Draco, il y avait quelqu'un dans ton lit, » répondit-elle sans tourner autour du pot.

Le blond haussa un sourcil surpris. Il s'agissait probablement de Harry, quoiqu'il fut étrange que l'esclave soit resté couché si longtemps. Toutefois, cela n'expliquait pas la colère refoulée et la gêne manifeste qui perçait dans la voix de la jeune femme.

« Ah, » fut tout ce qu'il trouva à dire.

Un sourire amusé se glissa sur ses lèvres.

« Et alors ? Je n'ai pas le droit d'avoir quelqu'un dans mon lit ? »

« Je n'ai jamais dit ça, » répliqua la jeune femme, contrariée. « Mais peux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi un esclave était nu dans ton lit à onze heures du matin ? Je croyais que tu ne couchais jamais avec tes serviteurs ? »

Draco entendit le reproche à peine voilé. Il se sentit rougir un peu.

« Ecoute, Millie, c'est un peu compliqué, » commença-t-il. « Harry est… quelqu'un de spécial. »

« Oh, oui, je me doute qu'un esclave qui se caresse dans ton lit alors que tu n'est pas là doit être un peu dérangé, » répliqua vicieusement la jeune femme.

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire… » fit Draco.

Ce fut à ce moment qu'il comprit ce que les paroles de Millicent impliquait.

« Il faisait quoi ? » s'exclama-t-il, sous le choc.

« Exactement ce que je viens de te dire. »

Draco se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil. Un sourire presque stupide se dessina sur ses lèvres. La première pensée qui lui vint à l'esprit fut qu'il aurait adoré voir ça. Il l'imaginait déjà, la peau bronzée d'Harry, un film de sueur la rendant brillante… les longs membres souples de l'esclave se tordant dans les draps blancs, créant un contraste saisissant avec la noirceur de ses cheveux et le brun de sa peau… Ses yeux d'émeraudes ouverts, et les pupilles dilatées, ne regardant rien, perdues dans les limbes de sa propre luxure… et sa main qui caressait lentement –

« Draco ? »

L'Héritier Malefoy fut tiré de ses pensées lascives par sa meilleure amie. Il leva la tête vers elle et s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Millie, je voulais dire qu'Harry était quelqu'un de spécial pour moi, » dit-il, reprenant ses explications sans épiloguer sur le sujet de son amant se masturbant. « Il est mon… compagnon… »

La jeune femme fronça légèrement les sourcils et s'assit en face de lui.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? » fit-elle. « Depuis quand ? C'est bien l'esclave que ton père t'a offert à la dernière fête des Héritiers, non ? Je croyais que tu devais le revendre ! C'était il y a près d'un an, tout de même ! »

« Je sais, Millie, mais je n'ai jamais réussi à m'y résoudre, » répondit Draco. « Il… il m'intriguait, tu sais ? Il était… simplement différent. Je voulais en savoir plus sur lui. Et tu l'aurais vu, ce soir où il est arrivé, quand il s'est offert à moi… on aurait dit que son plus cher désir était de mourir. Je l'ai lu dans ses yeux. Je ne pouvais pas le renvoyer à une vie comme ça. J'en étais incapable. »

La jeune femme ne répondit rien mais lui prit la main.

« Alors je l'ai gardé, » reprit Draco. « Et plus j'en apprenais sur lui, plus je le désirais. Et d'un autre coté… je ne me suis même pas senti tomber amoureux, tu sais, » confia-t-il, les joues un peu roses, un sourire lointain s'installant sur ses lèvres. « Quand on s'est embrassé pour la première fois, j'ai cru que le monde s'illuminait. »

« Oh, Draco, » soupira Millicent. « Je suis si contente pour toi ! »

Le blond la regarda, un peu surpris. Millie affichait un grand sourire et le regardait avec tendresse.

« Cela faisait tellement longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu si heureux ! » dit-elle. « Je comprends maintenant ta joie de vivre de ces derniers mois. Pourquoi ne nous as-tu rien dit ? Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit, à moi ? »

« Je… je ne sais pas, » répondit Draco, ne manquant pas le ton de reproche de la jeune femme. « Tu sais, avec Eluan qui ne va pas bien, je n'avais pas envie d'étaler mon bonheur dans nos petites réunions. Je voulais faire la part des choses : il y a ma vie avec Harry, et il y a ma vie avec vous. Je ne voulais pas tout mélanger, ce qui est assez ridicule maintenant que j'y songe. »

« Tu as raison, c'est ridicule, » rit Millie. « Pourquoi ne pas l'affranchir et le déclarer comme étant officiellement ton compagnon ? »

Draco pinça les lèvres et baissa la tête.

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, » répondit-il.

A l'air surpris et curieux de Millicent, il clarifia sa pensée.

« J'ai peur pour lui, » dit-il d'une voix faible. « J'ai peur que mon père profite des sentiments que j'ai pour lui pour me plier à sa volonté. Comme il est mon esclave, j'ai un plus grand pouvoir pour le protéger. Mon père ne pensera pas que je couche avec lui. J'ai réussi à faire en sorte qu'il croit que je suis simplement très protecteur avec lui… comme avec tout ce que je possède. Mais si je le libère, non seulement Lucius refusera qu'il reste ici, mais en plus il saura que je tiens à lui et il s'en prendra à lui. »

« A cause de quoi, Draco ? Je ne comprends pas. Tu n'as jamais eu peur de t'opposer à ton père, sur n'importe quel terrain. Pourquoi maintenant, tu aurais peur des conséquences de votre rivalité ? »

Le blond soupira. La jeune femme avait parfaitement raison. Mais elle ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé ce jour-là. Il entreprit donc de lui rapporter les paroles de Voldemort et ce qui était arrivé aux ruines du Cercle un peu plus tôt.

« Je ne veux pas le mettre en danger, » murmura le jeune homme. « Nous sommes en guerre, Millie, et avec ma réaction stupide d'aujourd'hui, je suis devenu une cible pour Voldemort. »

« Tu trouves que ta réaction était stupide ? Impulsive, certes, mais certainement pas stupide ! » s'esclaffa Millie. « Je trouve qu'elle était surtout admirablement courageuse. Tu as pris ton parti et tu l'as affirmé à voix haute. Peut-être même auras-tu convaincu plusieurs personnes que Voldemort était dangereux. Non, Draco, cela n'avait rien de stupide. Mais je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas prendre de risques. Il serait bien trop aisé de te faire souffrir en touchant à ceux que tu aimes. »

Draco laissa un petit sourire s'afficher sur ses lèvres.

« Merci, » répondit-il. « Je savais que tu comprendrais. »

La jeune femme ne répondit rien. Elle se contenta de déposer un baiser sur le front de son ami.

« De quoi voulais-tu me parler ? » demanda Draco en reprenant les mains de Millie entre les siennes. « Je suppose que tu n'es pas venue ici sans raison. »

Millicent se mordit la lèvre et détourna les yeux.

« J'ai besoin de ton aide, Draco, » dit-elle d'une voix grave. « J'ai fait une énorme erreur et je ne pense pas pouvoir en assumer les conséquences toute seule. »

Le blond fronça les sourcils.

« Je t'écoute, » répondit-il, un peu inquiet.

Millie prit une profonde inspiration et leva les yeux vers lui.

« Je suis enceinte. »

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Debout face à la fenêtre de son bureau, Draco regarda sa meilleure amie regagner sa calèche avec dinstinction. Il voyait une de ses mains se crisper de temps à autre contre sa jupe et il savait qu'elle vérifiait la présence de la petite fiole qu'il lui avait donné.

Un soupir lui échappa et il se détourna. Il espérait profondément qu'elle se débarrasserait de ce bébé. Il n'osait imaginer la réaction de la Haute Noblesse de Sorcerer's City si elle le gardait. Sa vie en serait détruite, du moins dans cette partie du Nouveau Monde. Jamais elle ne pourrait vivre en paix si jamais cela s'apprenait.

Toutefois, la décision n'en revenait qu'à elle et il le savait. Elle était venue pour lui demander conseil, certes, mais surtout pour obtenir le moyen de se débarrasser de l'enfant si jamais elle le décidait. Millicent était une jeune femme au fort tempérament. Elle réfléchissait toujours soigneusement avant de faire un choix, mais une fois qu'elle était décidée, rien ne pouvait la faire changer d'avis. Le fait qu'elle soit tombée enceinte était déjà assez inquiétant. Elle avait plaidé un manque de clairvoyance dû à l'alcool. C'était peut-être une demie-vérité mais Draco était persuadé qu'il y avait autre chose. Toutefois il n'avait rien pu tirer de plus.

L'Héritier Malefoy prit une profonde inspiration et chassa ces pensées de son esprit. Maintenant, il fallait qu'il s'occupe de cette histoire de masturbation. La chaleur lui monta au visage en revoyant la scène qu'il avait imaginée plus tôt.

Il se détourna pour se diriger vers la chambre de son amant. Il frappa et attendit. La réponse tarda tant à venir qu'il songea qu'Harry ne devait pas être là. Un 'oui' un peu faible finit toutefois par se faire entendre.

Draco pénétra dans la petite pièce, son fantasme toujours bien présent à l'esprit, et regarda son amant qui leva les yeux vers lui. Il était allongé sur son lit, un livre ouvert entre les mains.

« Hey, » murmura l'esclave. « Je présume que tu as vu Miss Bullstrode. »

Le blond sourit en refermant la porte derrière lui.

« Absolument très cher, » répondit-il d'une voix basse. « Je ne crois pas l'avoir vu aussi choquée depuis plusieurs années. »

Les joues d'Harry, déjà rouges, s'enflammèrent.

« Mon Dieu, j'ai tellement honte ! » gémit-il, mortifié, en cachant son visage dans l'oreiller.

Un rire s'échappa de la gorge de Draco. Il vint s'asseoir aux coté du brun et posa une main dans le bas de son dos.

« J'espère que tu l'es, » répondit-il. « De quel droit imposes-tu une telle vision à une jeune femme de bonne famille ? »

« Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès ! » répliqua Harry en se tournant vers lui, s'asseyant à ses cotés. « Comment voulais-tu que je devine qu'il y avait quelqu'un à coté ? Tu ne laisses jamais personne entrer dans tes appartements ! »

« Je sais, » sourit Draco, franchement amusé. « C'est ta punition pour te donner du plaisir en mon absence, » murmura-t-il en passant un bras autour de la taille d'Harry.

Le blond se pencha vers l'esclave et posa sa bouche sur la sienne. Harry soupira et se laissa faire quelques secondes. Il se détacha ensuite et regarda son amant dans les yeux.

« Tu n'avais qu'à être là ! » rétorqua-t-il à son dernier reproche. « Où étais-tu toute la journée ? Tu es parti plus tôt que je l'imaginais. »

Draco fit une légère moue devant la rebuffade peu subtile. Il prit toutefois le temps de lui expliquer ce qui s'était passé au Cercle. Le regard d'Harry se remplit d'une légère inquiétude au fur et à mesure de son récit. Puis, quand Draco eut fini, le brun lui prit la main pour la serrer entre les siennes.

« Ca va aller ? » lui demanda Harry.

Le blond hocha la tête avec lenteur.

« Je ne sais pas, » souffla-t-il. « Je suppose. Il faudra bien. »

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques minutes. Puis Draco poussa un soupir et pencha la tête vers le cou d'Harry.

« J'ai envie de toi, » chuchota-t-il à l'oreille de son amant.

Celui-ci déposa un baiser sur sa joue et glissa une main sous la chemise du blond, caressant son dos du bout des doigts.

« Alors viens, » répondit-il en s'allongeant, attirant Draco au-dessus de lui pour l'embrasser plus confortablement.

* * *

héhéhé...

une review fait toujours plaisir (même si vous m'en voulez bcp bcp...)

gros bisous

speed'


End file.
